TO THE PAST
by cyiusblack
Summary: Little did the Order know what was ahead of them. It was to be an adventure where friends and foe would be reunited past and present.Featuring kidnap, torture and revelations.
1. Chapter 1

**A NOT SO HARMLESS FOE**

Harry trudged heavily down the dark and damp corridor. He felt utterly stupid, he'd been lured out yet again, and this is where it had landed him. He huffed and his steps echoed off the wall.

**Flashback**  
Harry was happily tucking into his dinner. His day hadn't been that bad so far and he didn't have a lot of homework to go back to.

He was just reaching across for his dessert when Neville plonked himself heavily next him. Harry looked at him enquiringly when Neville made no attempt to get any dinner.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Neville looked at him sadly and oddly a bit unfocused.

"Erm…" said Neville. "I think…I think someone's after me," he finished in a hushed voice. Harry raised his eyebrows at him and Neville nodded slowly. 

"Why?" asked Harry again lowering his head towards Neville's. Neville shrugged. "I don't know… little things keep appearing where I haven't put them or disappearing when I haven't taken them."  
Harry frowned slightly and then nodded sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be ok," he said "You'll be fine as long as you're in Hogwarts nobody can get you in here."

Neville looked at him pleadingly and then nodded and got up. Harry rolled his eyes as Neville left, he returned to his dessert unsure of what he'd just heard. It sounded absurd but there was something Harry had seen deep in Neville's eyes that said different.

Over the next couple of days Harry kept a close eye on Neville and the goings on around him.

Neville, it seemed, was right things did keep appearing. Like buttons around his bed, and little grains of dirt on the floor. Harry had asked all the other boys in the dormitory but non of them had come in with dirty shoes on. Harry was starting to get worried for Neville, he seemed very distant. He confided his troubles to two people he knew he could trust, Ron and Hermione.

As expected Ron brushed it off completely saying that he was being paranoid, and Hermione had suggested going to Dumbledore. Harry couldn't possibly go and see Dumbledore… what would he say? He would sound stupid and well… paranoid. If only that little niggling thought would disappear then maybe he could get on with life.

The next thing to happen was when Harry had woken up in the middle of the night and found a person's head pressed up against the dormitory window. He lit up his wand but the mysterious person disappeared before he could even get out of bed. He was starting to doubt his words to Neville of 'You'll be fine'. 

The next day he inspected the window a little more closely, sure enough there were fingerprints pressed on it from the outside. He showed them to Ron who, once he saw them, started to see it from Harry's point if view.

Nothing happened for the next few days, no buttons or dirt, no midnight visits no fingerprints. Neville wasn't even complaining anymore, but he didn't seem himself at all.

Then on Sunday Neville had gone. Just disappeared in the middle of the night. Harry, Ron and Hermione searched the entire grounds for him fruitlessly, before returning back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry sighed he was going to have to go to Dumbledore now. He trudged upstairs to put on a clean T-shirt. He managed to get this one dirty when he'd asked Ron and Hermione to help push him under a thick hedge to check there. He gasped as he entered the dormitory there on his bed was a small piece of parchment.

_Potter,  
If you want to see your friend again you must meet me and Neville in the Forbidden Forest tonight at 10 O Clock. Bring nobody else with you or you'll never see him again.  
Yours  
Draco Malfoy_

He held the parchment for some time before stuffing it under the covers of his bed. He was panicking slightly now. He knew who'd got Neville, and he knew where to go. He decided he should at least tell Ron and Hermione where he was going even if they couldn't come along too.

Once he'd explained they both burst into shouts of how stupid it was, that he was definitely not going alone and such like. Eventually he came to the decision that he wouldn't go alone, they could come too but under his invisibility cloak and a good ten feet behind him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the eerily quiet common room when half past nine came. Harry stood up and motioned for the other two to do the same.

"Right," he whispered. "Cloak on in here, we don't know who could be watching outside." Hermione nodded and pulled the cloak over Ron and herself.

"We can walk down to the wood together, but once there I'll go in first and then you two follow behind me." Hermione's hand raised from under the cloak in understanding. Harry grinned at the hand that was now, seemingly, floating in mid-air, before it disappeared under the cloak again. He turned round and they set off.

They didn't come across any obstructions along the way out of the castle which Harry found weird. Even though he was taking the usual precautions of looking around corners before going round them and looking over banisters before descending stairs, there was nothing. Not that he wasn't grateful, it would be difficult to explain to Filch that he was just off to the woods to get back a friend that had been kidnapped by a mad student.

Finally they reached the edge of the woods and Harry put his hand out behind him to stop Ron and Hermione.

"Remember," he whispered quietly before plunging into the woods. He heard Ron and Hermione do likewise a minute or so after. It was dark and quiet in the forest and Harry held his wand out at all times lighting his way. Harry was now glad he had Ron and Hermione with him, he wouldn't have wanted to come in here alone. 

It now occurred to Harry that he didn't know where to look for Draco and Neville, the letter hadn't said. His question was answered a good fifteen minutes later when out of nowhere a bright flash of light illuminated in front of Harry. He was temporarily blinded and held up his hands to block the brightness.

"Expelliarmus," he heard a voice say and felt his wand fly out of his hand. This was no good, now he wasn't armed. When the light faded to a soft glow he put down his hands. He looked around and saw Malfoy walking towards him with a sneer on his face.

"Hero Potter to the rescue again," he jeered. Harry scowled at him but remained silent. Malfoy walked right up to him their noses almost touching.

"This would be a brilliant effort on your part if I even had Longbottom." Harry's fist clenched up.

"What?" he said through clenched teeth. Malfoy laughed at him and Harry felt his blood boil… the red mist rising.

"Longbottom was under the Imperius curse. He planted information about somebody being after him. He planted the buttons and the dirt. It was me you saw at the window, and at this very moment in time I have instructed Longbottom to go for a very long walk around Hogsmeade." he laughed evilly again.

Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, thank God he didn't know Ron and Hermione were here too.

"You are the real reason I am here," he said quietly and before Harry could do anything he had pulled out a white rag and placed it firmly over Harry's mouth. Harry, now in a state of shock, was easily pulled round so that he had his back to Malfoy and was bent backwards slightly.

Harry breathed in the vapours of chloroform from the cloth, he could do nothing else Malfoy had a very tight grip on him. He felt his knees weaken and saw his vision fade but before he completely passed out he heard a faint

"Harry no…" followed by a 

"Stupefy,"

Then his legs gave way completely and he fell backwards into Malfoy.

He woke up slowly, his head banging. He forced open his eyes and looked around blearily.

"I told you to come alone," he heard Malfoy mutter. He blinked quickly to get his vision clear. Malfoy was pacing in front of him in a well lit room. He moved slightly and discovered his arms were tied behind him, he was sat on a chair.

"What?" he said thickly, frowning at the foul taste in his mouth. Malfoy glared at him.

"I told you to come alone. But no… had to bring Weasel and Mudblood along." Harry met Malfoy's gaze.

"What did you do to them?" he said forcibly, struggling against his bonds slightly. Malfoy grinned at his efforts.

"I was instructed to get you, not harm anyone else," he said quietly.

"I stunned them and then had to drag them back to the edge of the forest and come back to port key us two here." he gestured around him. Harry looked around, it was a very large room, with a lot of expensive looking furniture and décor.

"But now…" Harry's eyes snapped back to Malfoy, and his mouth opened. Dangling from thin golden chain was a time turner.

"…the final piece shall be put into place." He grabbed Harry's hair roughly and thrust the chain over both their necks.

Harry desperately tried to watch how many times he span the damn thing but couldn't quite see, Draco's grip was painfully hard. The room span out of control, and Harry felt very nauseous.

Finally they stopped and Draco undid the chain and let go of Harry. Draco stepped back and grinned before replacing the chain around his neck and spinning the time turner the opposite way.  
He disappeared.

Harry looked around fretfully, he was in the same room but it was darker now, and cobwebs hung in the corners. Suddenly from behind him he heard a door open and bang against the wall.

"Right on time," he heard a man say roughly. The man untied his hands and dragged him to his feet.  
**End Flashback**

A wand prodding him in his back broke his train of thought, and he carried on walking. This one was going to be difficult to get out of, for Christ's sake he was back in time. How far he was not sure, but definitely back.

He reached a heavy looking wooden door. It had black hinges on it and Harry watched as his captor pushed his wand at the lock muttered something of which he wasn't sure and the door clicked and creaked open.

He was pushed roughly inside, and he stumbled before falling over completely hitting his back against the stone wall at the back of the cell.

He glared angrily at the Death Eater who simply smirked back before shutting and locking the door again.

He sat up properly, he'd hit himself pretty hard but no lasting damage as far as he could tell.

He looked around, it was dark in here just a small window letting in the tiniest amount of moonlight. It cast a light blue glow around the top of the room. He froze, he'd just heard breathing. He was not alone in here. He sat still listening carefully.

"Who do you reckon that was?" muttered a small and very quiet voice.  
Harry frowned it was female, and she was talking to someone else. That meant there was at least another two people in the room, he listened again.

"Don't know," said a heavy male voice. Three counted Harry

"Do you think he's awake?" said another quieter male voice. Harry's eyes widened, Four.

"I'm not sure if he is he hasn't said anything. Oi! Are you awake?" said a stronger male voice. Harry stayed silent, he didn't know who these people were, and there were four of them. The last male voice sighed,

"Must have been knocked out when he fell."

Quiet agreements broke out from around Harry and he concentrated on keeping his breathing hushed. There was silence, and Harry pressed himself quietly against the wall. If only he had some kind of light. He pressed his fingers into his eyes and rubbed.

"When I get out of here I'm going to rip Peter to shreds," muttered the heavy male voice. Harry's head snapped up, and he felt anger rise up inside him. He couldn't help himself

"Peter?" he said through gritted teeth. There was a lot of shuffling around him and he regretted speaking.

"Pettigrew?" he finished still as tense as ever. He figured if they knew he was awake why not carry on. The quieter male voice spoke.

"How do you know Peter Pettigrew?" Harry was still a bit unsure of his cellmates so decided to keep the information he gave them vague.

"He sold my family out to Voldemort," he muttered croakily. He heard breathing very close to him.

This quiet voiced male had come and sat right next to him. He tensed slightly, but instead of anything threatening he felt the man put his arm around his shoulder.

"How old are you?" the heavy voiced man said sounding a bit pained. Harry frowned.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked perplexed.

"You just don't sound that old that's all," answered the heavy voiced man slowly. Harry shrugged, it couldn't hurt to tell them his age.

"I'm sixteen."  
There was an intake of breath from all around.

"You're so young," said the female voice. Harry shrugged again, he'd heard all this before.

"What's your name," said the strong male voice. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry…P…" he stopped himself, giving last names in the wizarding world meant giving away secrets, weaknesses, relatives. Something he could do without.

"What about you lot?" he muttered trying to cover up his missed last name. The other people in the room had not missed it at all but decided to let it be. They agreed subconsciously to just give their first names.

"Remus," said the man next to him. Harry's eyes widened, it was a coincidence just a coincidence.

"Sirius," said the heavy voiced man to his right. Harry shook his head, and his breathing became more laboured.

"Lily," said the female voice to his left. Harry calmed his breathing down with difficulty, he couldn't let on that he already knew them.

"James," said the strong male voice also to his left. Harry let his head drop against the wall behind him, muttering a quiet "Oh shit," under his breath. This was too much to take in.

Malfoy had not only taken him back in time, he had taken him back to his parent's time. He wasn't sure when in his parent's time but definitely somewhere before his first birthday. It had to be.

He felt his eyes fill with tears, there were three people in this room he thought he'd never see again and the emotion of it all was overwhelming. He sniffed and blinked back the tears.

"Shhh… it's ok," said Lily softly. He heard her get up and sit next to him. She pulled him closer and held him whilst the tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

Harry had waited nearly fifteen years to feel her do this again. Of course she had no idea what she was doing meant so much to him. She stroked his hair and then let out a small laugh.

"You're hair is like James'. It doesn't stay put at all does it?"

"No," Harry sniffed before breaking out into a fresh wave of heavy sobbing. She pulled him even closer.

"Shhh…shhh. You're going to be fine." He snuggled his head against her shoulder. He imagined Malfoy's face if he saw him now. The sadistic sneer spread across it, and he shuddered. He was desperate to tell them, but he wasn't sure if he should.

"It's not that," he whispered quietly. Lily pulled him to face her gently.

"Then what?" she enquired softly. Harry found it very difficult to talk to her when he couldn't see her very well at all.

"I don't know if I can tell you," he said quietly. He heard the other people around him moving slightly.

"What do you mean?" said James coming to sit next to Lily. Harry was struggling to find the words.

"I'm from the future," he said. It sounded pathetic even to him so he elaborated slightly.

"I was captured and brought here by a time turner." that sounded a bit better, not like something out of science fiction films. There was silence around him again and Lily pulled him close again.

Harry wasn't sure how long he stayed in this position. He guessed he must have fallen asleep. The room looked a lot brighter now.

He panicked slightly, he could see the people in the room clearly. Luckily they were all asleep. He eased himself out of his mother's arms and sat against the wall thinking quickly.

He sighed and stood up to stretch, he sat down against the other wall to the right next to Sirius. He glanced at their faces, they looked so young. Sirius' face wasn't so wasted anymore, it was like the picture he had of his parent's wedding.

Remus didn't have as many scars running across his face, and he looked quite alert for someone who was asleep.

He glanced at Lily and James and sighed, he'd only ever seen them looking like this in his photo album.

He decided that it wasn't his fault if they saw his face now, he couldn't control the daylight and they were probably going to find out at some point anyway.

He thought bitterly about the way a Death Eater's mind works. Voldemort hadn't paid him a visit yet and he wondered if he would. He rested his arms on his knees and put his head down.

He heard someone stir and from the movement at his side he presumed it was Sirius. He didn't lift his head at all, kept it low waiting for Sirius speak.

"Hey Harry you awake?" Harry nodded quickly and then raised his head slowly.

Sirius' face showed a gradual expression of confusion mixed with amazement. Harry smiled at him weakly. Sirius opened and closed his mouth stupidly before pointing at James' sleeping form. Harry nodded before saying quietly

"Yes I'm his son. I don't know how this is going to affect the future though." Sirius nodded and pulled him into a fierce hug and set him back.

"Don't worry it's not your doing." He looked quickly around his sleeping friends and nudged Remus first.

"Wake up you lot. You're not going to believe this."  
James still with his eyes shut muttered sarcastically

"Ohh let me guess we're free," he peeked open an eye at the door.

"No… oh well." He shut his eyes again.

"No James look," mumbled Remus who was now sat next to Sirius looking open mouthed at Harry who could do nothing but sit there.  
Remus stood up quickly and pulled Harry to his feet hugging him as he did so.

James' eyes flickered open and he sat up slowly. He glared at Remus but followed Remus' gaze to the new arrival from last night. He sat there dumbstruck.

This boy, Harry, was a complete likeness to him. Same hair, same face, same mouth, same build, same eyes… in fact no… not the same eyes they were Lily's. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. Sirius grinned at him.

"Prongs meet your son, Harry." James was just goggling at Harry but his face broke suddenly into a wide smile. He scrabbled forwards and hugged Harry tightly. Harry smiled at him when they broke apart.

James was now furiously shaking Lily, she swatted away his hand at first but slowly but surely opened her eyes, stretched and sat up. She looked at James inquisitively who in response just pointed over to Harry. Lily's eyes widened, Harry waved at her a bit pathetically.

"This is my… I mean our son Lily." said James proudly.

Lily nodded numbly before rushing forwards to hug Harry tenderly. Harry returned the hug and glanced into his mother's eyes, they were brimming with tears. 

She smoothed his hair down and it popped right back into place. She smiled and Harry could hear quiet laughter coming from Remus, Sirius and James.

"Just like your father," she whispered before kissing him gently on his cheek. James broke the moment with a serious tone.

"Hang on Harry. You said Peter sold your family out to Voldemort." Harry breathed in deeply.

"He did."

James obviously didn't want to hear anymore because he turned and sat back against the far wall. Lily went and sat with him and Harry returned to his place next to Sirius. They were silent for a moment, before Harry frowned slightly.

"This doesn't happen though. From what I know this capture of you lot doesn't happen at all… you just…" he trailed off and bit his lip.

"Something must gave changed," he finished muttering his last line.


	2. Chapter 2

**A FATHER´S DUTY**

"Enervate,"

Hermione blearily opened her eyes and vaguely recognised the soft and calming voice. Staring down at her was Professor Dumbledore, his face wrinkled with concern.  
She pushed herself up slowly and looked around, Ron was laying on the next bed and was still unconscious.

"What happened Miss Granger?" She thought for a moment and all too quickly remembered the events of the night before.

"Neville went missing… and Harry got a letter from Malfoy saying to go to the woods alone to meet him or we wouldn't get him back," stuttered Hermione quickly.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the rest. Dumbledore's expression softened and he gestured for her to carry on.

"We couldn't let him go alone, Ron and I. So we followed him under his cloak… Once we got there Neville was no where to be seen just Malfoy. He said something about Neville being under the imperius curse and before we knew it he'd grabbed Harry… I remember screaming out but… nothing after that."

Dumbledore shook his head despairingly, when was Harry going to learn to come to him no matter what. He patted Hermione lightly on the shoulder before turning to reawaken Ron.

After getting Ron's version of events, which were somewhat similar to Hermione's, Dumbledore addressed both his students.

"I shall send the Order to track down Draco Malfoy." Ron and Hermione looked considerably pale, and he could tell that they were worried.

"Don't worry. We will find him."

Harry was now sitting in a very awkward silence. Nobody had spoken for at least an hour now and it was becoming unbearable. He decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for the past 30 minutes.

"Remus?" Remus raised his eyebrows at him in response.

"When is full moon?" Remus paled instantly and so did the others in the cell. Remus hadn't thought about that, he closed his eyes and thought quickly through his dates. Opening them slowly he shook his head.

"Four days," he croaked. Harry swallowed deeply.

"What are we going to do, I'll bite you all," said Remus now babbling quickly and occasionally mumbling incoherently.

He was beside himself with worry and had started pacing the small cell. Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder heavily and shushed him. Remus looked at him panic filling his eyes.

"We helped you at school and we sure as hell can help you here. A stag and a dog can restrain you," comforted Sirius.

James nodded enthusiastically. Remus looked dubious but seemed to give in and nodded slowly before resting against the wall again. Harry wished he hadn't said anything pulling his knees to his chest, he rested his head on them.

The door clicked, but Harry didn't move.

They were outnumbered, no point in trying to escape.

He didn't even acknowledge who had come into the room, but it seemed the rest of the room had.

Harry was about to look up at whoever had stood directly in front of him when he felt a crushing sensation around his throat. He gagged a little and felt himself being lifted off the ground against the wall. His feet were inches above the ground now and he looked up into the face of his tormentor.

Voldemort, he couldn't even gasp.

Voldemort had an iron tight grip around his throat and he didn't seem to be lessening it in the slightest. Harry struggled fruitlessly at the hand around his neck. Voldemort grinned at him maliciously.

"I thought I should meet the Boy Who Lived," he sneered. Harry glared at him through watering eyes.

"My future self has told me so much about you, I've managed to connect to him via a mirror. It's charmed so that we can communicate easily. It is the reason you're parents and they're friends are here now." He gestured around the room.

Harry looked at Voldemort wearily now. Voldemort's grip had now lessened and was no longer strangling him but he was still held tight. Harry glanced at the others in the room.

Sat huddled together in the corner were Remus, Sirius and Lily. A Death Eater was marking them easily with his wand. Harry looked quickly around for James, he eventually discovered that he was behind Voldemort and was being restrained by two Death Eaters.

Harry shook his head quickly at him when he caught James' eye, he couldn't risk anything happening to him. Voldemort caught this signal and chuckled mockingly. Harry glared at him angrily, but Voldemort raised up his hand.

"I think I would like to know a little bit more. A few questions maybe?" he raised his eyebrows at Harry who shook his head furiously.

"I'll never tell _you_ anything," he spat.

The marauders and Lily who were watching this felt themselves swell with pride, Harry was definitely James' son.  
Voldemort stared at Harry coldly before beckoning the closest Death Eater to him, he muttered something inaudible and Death Eater bowed low before walking out quickly.

There were a few minutes where Voldemort and Harry just stared at each other icily, both hated the other immeasurably. James had now made his way to the others and was sat cuddling Lily, who was watching Voldemort with apprehension. What was he going to do with her son?

The minutes ticked by slowly and finally the Death Eater knocked lightly on the door and came in, in his hand he held a small vial of liquid clear in colour. Harry's eyes widened, Veritaserum. Voldemort plucked the vial out of his servant's hands and waved it in front of Harry. Harry gulped.

"Know what this is Potter?" Harry summoned all the bravery he had left and answered back stonily.

"Veritaserum," Voldemort grinned at him, and Harry looked at the ceiling and cursed under his breath. Anywhere but those eyes.

"My my you have a wide range vocabulary Mr Potter," Harry remained silent.

"One last chance… will you answer my questions?"

"Stuff it," said Harry forcibly through gritted teeth.

Voldemort's grin dropped and he looked at Harry frigidly. Harry took a deep breath.

"Fine," said Voldemort abruptly and just as suddenly, he released Harry. 

Harry dropped to the floor, quickly he rearranged his glasses and pressed himself up against the wall defensively.  
Voldemort walked round the room slowly and came to halt in front of Harry again and bent low towards him. Harry stared at the floor stubbornly.

"I'll force you then," Voldemort spat against his ear.

He expertly grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him round, Harry was quite helpless now he could only see Voldemort's leering face above him. He could vaguely hear protests coming from the other side of the room, but knew that they couldn't help. Voldemort flicked open the top of the vial and pried Harry's jaw open.

Harry struggled but to no avail. He felt the thick potion enter his mouth and told his throat not to swallow. Voldemort held him for a moment longer, and Harry thought he had got away with it. Voldemort stood up and walked to the other side of the room to face him, Harry pushed himself up slightly, and rested on his elbows.

As quick as a flash Voldemort was behind him again and he felt himself being pulled down again. He thrashed wildly for a moment before Voldemort placed a cold hand over his mouth and used the same hand to plug up his nose. Harry persevered, but finally his body gave in and swallowed.

Voldemort let him go again and Harry pushed himself up against the wall again, and waited. Harry didn't feel any different, maybe it was a bad batch. He looked over at Voldemort who was stood close to his parents. Finally he spoke.

"What's your name?" he asked. Harry frowned and immediately felt the power of the potion seize him. Forcing words to come out, he tried desperately to push them back but did not succeed.

"Harry James Potter," he spluttered, shaking his head violently. Voldemort smiled.

"What is your birthday?" 

Once again Harry tried to stop the words coming out but it was as if his body was on autopilot and refused to listen to his mind. He fought for a few minutes pursing his lips tightly and pressing his hands to his mouth. His eyes began water as pain took hold of him, the potion was getting stronger.

"No…no…no…," he breathed deeply

"July 31st," he whispered quietly, defeated. The pain subsided and he glowered at Voldemort, who was still smiling manically.

Voldemort then theatrically held up his hands and exclaimed.

"Hang on…July 31st… then." he counted back on his fingers.

"What's the date today?" he looked around expectantly. He shrugged and answered himself.

"10th of January." he gaped at Lily who frowned at him. He leant down and pulled her up, much to James' displeasure. He gestured towards her stomach and said simply.

"You must be at least 6 weeks pregnant," James gaped at him. How could he know. They hadn't told anyone. He shook Lily furiously and Lily nodded her head sadly.

"See Potter you're already in the making. You're in there," he pointed over to where Lily had sat back down and was weeping into James' shoulder. Harry stared at him fixedly.

"Where were we? Ah yes… Who else is in the Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry looked up at him fretfully, he was beginning to feel the words rising up his throat once more. He shook his head furiously, he couldn't give that information… he simply couldn't.

"Stop!" he heard his father say and he opened his eyes slowly.

James was now stood up and his hair was blowing slightly from the magic resonating from him. Voldemort appeared slightly dumbstruck. James raised his hand towards Harry and muttered,

"Silencio." Harry breathed a sigh of relief and let his mouth speak as much as it wanted now because no one could hear him.Voldemort scowled angrily at James.

"You Potter will pay for that," he pointed at James who was stood defiantly.

"Servants take him to the torture room." Death Eaters grabbed James' arms roughly and led him struggling out of the door.

Lily was crying hysterically now and held Remus tightly for comfort. Voldemort glanced slowly across the people in the cell, before sneering derisively and stepping out clicking the door closed behind him.

Harry's mouth had now stopped moving having answered it's question, and he glanced over at his mother and his father's two best friends with a worry creeping all over his face. Sirius smiled at him comfortingly and Harry went to sit with them. Sirius put an arm round him.

"He'll be ok, he's very stubborn when he wants to be."

Dumbledore had assembled the Order for an emergency meeting in his office.

He had only just managed to get a permit that allowed him to track down and bring an underage wizard in for questioning.  
It had been a very long and gruelling process and he hadn't slept in 24 hours and the bags under his eyes clearly showed this. He shuffled his papers slightly before standing up to address the people in front of him.

"We have established that Harry has been captured, who has him now is uncertain but we know that Draco Malfoy was the one who lured him out," he drew breath and regarded the Order's expression, most of which were very sombre.

"It took a lot of doing but the Ministry has finally allowed me a permit to bring Malfoy in for questioning," some of the Order nodded grimly at this.

"I need a team to go find him," finished Dumbledore looking round and letting his eyes fall on Remus Lupin, who was stood up against a bookcase close to the door of Dumbledore's office.

Remus was staring at the floor fixedly, cracking his knuckles one by one and sniffing occasionally.

"Remus?" said Dumbledore quietly but still holding an influential tone. Remus looked up at him quickly and nodded.

"I know you're worried for him…" sighed Dumbledore. Remus snorted and stood up to full height.

"He's the only thing I've got left of any of my friends, he's like a son. I think 'worried' is an understatement." The last part muttered quietly but audibly.

The majority of the Order were staring at him now very surprised by his outburst. Remus was always the quiet, judicious member.

Always the one to calm someone down and bring them back to reality, now he looked more like the wolf he was at full moon.

"That is why I'm asking you to take command of an operation to bring in Draco Malfoy, question him and further to that search for Harry."

Remus took in all of the information and strode over to lean against Dumbledore's desk.

"Are you sure," he mumbled. Dumbledore face was touched by the hint of a smile.

"I couldn't think of any one better, you've got more incentive to find him than a lot of people here." Remus stood up again, cleared his throat and nodded at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his hand briefly before Remus turned abruptly and pointed at five or six members and pointed to the door. The six chosen people rose and followed Remus out.

Remus stared round at the few he had chosen: Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley.

"I think Malfoy Manor would be a good Place to start, he will more than likely not be there but it's a starting point," he jerked his head and turned round.  
The others following him out of the castle hastily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A FORMER FRIEND**

The door swung open and the occupants of the cell glanced over at the Death Eater glaring at them.

Harry's eyes narrowed as the Death Eater stood quite still, his wand hand twitching slightly at his side and Harry could tell that all this person wanted to do was curse them into oblivion.He inched over towards his Sirius, Remus and Lily who had huddled themselves against the far wall.

His silencing spell had broken and Harry had shuddered to think why. The staring match went on for what seemed like hours before Sirius finally broke the silence.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat angrily.

The Death Eater shrugged and stepped out slightly, bent down and threw a few bowls of soup, it seemed, across the floor.  
Harry watched as the bowls skidded to a halt, and although he felt hungry he didn't feel like eating.

"Eat," growled the Death Eater,

"Don't worry there isn't anything added to it," he finished lazily as the small group eyed him dubiously.  
With that he slammed the door and clicked the lock.

Harry glanced at Lily and Remus, who shrugged in reply. Sirius sighed loudly.

"I don't think they want to starve us, or kill us in a pathetic way like spiking our food."

Harry agreed with him silently and so, it seemed, did Remus and Lily.  
It would be quite pointless to go to all the effort of capturing them just to kill them with poison.  
_No_, Harry though bitterly _if it's going to happen they'll do it personally to enjoy it more. _

"Moony, use the wolf in you. Sniff it see what you think," muttered Sirius.

From anyone but his friends Remus would have taken offence at being used like this. He crept forwards and seized one of the clay bowls, sitting back carefully he sniffed at the brown watery concoction. A few more times he did the same, before nodding looking round and saying,

"Onion soup, nothing else."

But he instantly put down the bowl and leant against the wall. Just like Harry nobody felt like eating, all couldn't help but think of what was happening to James right about now.

Back in the present time Remus and his little group had arrived outside Malfoy Manor. The had hidden themselves in the thick undergrowth that surrounded the mansion's iron fence. Remus turned to face them again. All of them had a grim determination etched on their faces and he smiled at them.

"Ok as I said, he will most likely not be here. We need to be stealthy. If possible nobody should know that we're even here. Be careful of alarms and sensors."  
The group nodded and pulled out their wands.

"We'll go in the front door and spilt into two. One upstairs, one downstairs." He turned around and shifted slowly out of the bushes.

Harry stared up at the small window of the cell, dusk was falling and stars were starting to pierce the night sky. He shivered and stared at his empty bowel.

Hunger had finally overpowered all of them and they had had to eat. Remus was correct and it was just onion soup. Not a particularly good one, practically all water but sustenance all the same.

He settled himself against the stone wall, and started wondering if the Order were on the alert at all, did they have any idea at all where he could be.

He was jolted from his musings by the lock clicking and he let his gaze fall on it lazily, and felt Remus and Sirius shift at either side of him.

The door creaked open slowly, painfully. Light filtered in from the candles burning outside the doorway, and Harry could make out a black figure struggling.

He craned his neck, but felt Sirius put his hand heavily on his shoulder to stop him getting up. He glanced at Sirius and nodded briefly before turning his attention back. A gruff muttered something including,

"throw… leave…don't care," Harry watched as the light outside became brighter as one person walked off and left this other Death Eater straining to do whatever he was trying to do.

After what seemed like an age, and in the time Harry had thought he could have probably nipped past.

Another figure was dragged into the doorway, obviously bound and weak by the way it was standing. Harry felt his face drain of colour as he realised who this person could be.

The rest it seemed had had the same thought as he heard his mum whimper and Remus pulled her close, Sirius was growling under his breath.

There was a brief tussle outside before the Death Eater kicked the other sharply and threw him in roughly.

James landed roughly on the cold hard floor just in front of Harry and Sirius. Sirius rushed forwards and quickly untied James hands so he could sit upright.

His hazel eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at the figure still stood in the door.

"Piss off," growled James to the figure.  
The figure seemed to shift nervously.

"Y..you must under…understand J..James. I had n…no choice," said a small stuttering voice. Harry's memories quickly flooded and he recognised Wormtail's pitiful whining.

"Peter," mumbled Remus sounding oddly calm. The figure shifted again before raising his wand. He flicked his wand and conjured a few candles on to the walls. The glow lit up Peter's rat-like face.

Sirius let out a roar of frustration.

Now Harry and the others could see James condition and it wasn't pleasant. He was incredibly pale, and was sweating slightly. His face was dashed with smears of blood and beginnings of bruises. His shirt had been removed and peppered all over his chest and back were lash marks made by, from what Harry could remember from muggle schooling, whips.

He also seemed to have received a number of punches and other such like to his stomach, which was a light red colour. James was clutching his side and breathing deeply, but his eyes were burning bright full of determination.

"Enjoy that did you," snarled James.

"Jame…" started Peter but Sirius cut across him sharply.

"Course he did, loves a good backstabbing does our Pete," and he fixed Peter with a murderous stare.

Peter glanced around Lily, Remus and finally Harry and his mouth dropped open. He closed his mouth slowly pointed at Harry quickly. Remus cottoned on first.

"This is Harry, James' and Lily's son from the future." Peter stepped inside the cell slightly and started towards Harry, but Harry quickly stood up.

"Don't come near me," he muttered lowly. Peter froze and looked at him pleadingly.

"I hated you in my own time and I really despise you now."

Peter shrunk back, and closed the door behind him, leaving the soft glowing light of the candles.

James let out a loud gasp as he removed his hand from his side, and Lily rushed to him. There wasn't much they could do to help, no magic, no resources, nothing of use. James eventually eased himself into a fairly comfortable position.

"What happened," wept Lily and she wiped some blood from James' cheek.

"Well, as they said, they took me to the torture room. Continuous torture with wizard and muggle ways. Then for the last part I glanced over at my torturer and it was no other than Peter…The slimy little sneak was torturing me."

Harry felt his blood boil, and his fist clenched up. Sirius was now fluently insulting Peter colourfully, from his parentage to what soap he used.

Remus and his small group were now safely in the lobby of Malfoy Manor, they had encountered no alarms, sensors or magical wards which Remus had expected.

He, Arthur and Tonks took the stairs upstairs towards the bedrooms, whist Bill, Charlie, Moody and Kingsley took off down a long corridor towards the living room and kitchens.

Remus held his hand out behind him as they reached the top and he stared intently down the dark passageway. From what he could see there were four doors coming off it, two at ether side. He turned his head back slightly and whispered.

"Two either side, Tonks with me with these two," he gestured with his hand to the left.

"And Arthur can you manage those on the right?," Arthur nodded quickly and set off quickly, creeping inside the first room, wand drawn.

Remus stepped quietly off towards the first room on the left, Tonks at his heel. Pushing open the white door, it creaked loudly and he winced at the sound.

Nothing happened, no jinxes fired, no alarms. He breathed out and stepped inside. Looking around he took in the magnificent room. It was completely coloured with cream.

A large four poster bed faced him against the far wall, a neat little dressing table was next to that. To his left was a large wardrobe, fit for a king, on the right was a large window overlooking the garden and a quaint pond.

The walls were covered with expensive looking art and pictures, and above his head he found a large crystal chandelier shimmering slightly. He and Tonks set about searching the room for hidden passages and rooms, because it was obvious that Malfoy wasn't there.

After searching fruitlessly for over half an hour they gave up, and moved on to the next room. Once this door was opened they found it to be similarly decorated, the only difference being that the bedcovers seemed more feminine.

Once again no alarms went off, nothing flashed to suggest a silent alarm either. And once again after a quick search no secret passages. Remus sighed loudly, he hadn't expected to find anything but there was always that glimmer of hope.

"Hey," he heard Tonks mutter behind him and he spun round quickly. She was looking at him sympathetically. He groaned slightly and dropped down on to the bed heavily. Tonks came and sat beside him, not really good at these sort of situations.

"It's ok," she murmured quietly not quite believing her own ears. They had no clues, no leads, no solid eye witness accounts, no contacts, absolutely nothing.She swallowed and glanced up at Remus' eyes which were now staring fixedly at the floor…just determination she thought. She wrapped her arms around him and rest her head lightly on his shoulder, people did this sort of thing to her when she was upset so maybe it was a good thing.

Remus was taking slow, shuddering breaths to calm the annoyance he felt for himself. He'd heard Tonks tell him it was ok, but didn't think she believed it.

Then as he stared unseeingly he felt a warmth around his arms and the lightest pressure on his shoulder. He shook his head and blinked himself out of his trance.

Tonks was hugging him?

Comforting him?

For a while now he had felt feelings towards her, but never acted because of his…condition. 

Maybe…just maybe she felt similarly?

No this was a friendly comforting hug, he was positive. He put his arms around her slowly and laid his head on top of hers._Or maybe?_ he thought.

Fifteen minutes later and Remus smaller group of the Order had congregated in the main hallway again, the majority of which having found nothing.

The only thing they had got was a small piece of parchment Arthur had found in one of the bedrooms he'd searched. It was tiny to say the least and torn, half of what was written was missing.

Remus lit up his wand and scrutinised the small piece of parchment. From what he could make out it said

_'10 O Clock Rid….'_ This was ripped off, the second line read.  
_'Magpie In…'_ again ripped off.  
_"Whitby,'_

Remus breathed in deeply. From what little it said he guessed these were notes Draco had made of his plans.

He passed the paper round and explained what he thought, the general agreement was that Draco Malfoy was in hiding in Whitby.

Being a mainly muggle town they would have to be careful, more than likely need to book into this place at Whitby and stake it out before making a move.


	4. Chapter 4

**A WEREWOLF'S MAKING**

Harry opened his eyes slowly, daylight was just creeping through the little window and he could hear birds chirping faintly outside. He pushed himself up so he was sat up against the wall properly and looked around.

Remus was to his left and was sleeping quietly, Sirius was to his right and he could hear him snoring softly. Looking further to his right he saw Lily curled up next to James…who was awake.

Harry blinked quickly, James was definitely awake but he wasn't looking at Harry he was staring angrily at the door. Harry shifted to get James attention. James' gaze snapped in Harry's direction and his expression softened immediately.

"Sleep well?" he mumbled. Harry shrugged and James smiled slightly before screwing his eyes up in pain.

"You ok?" Harry asked quickly getting up and rushing to his father's side.

"I'm fine," gasped James

"Just hurts every now and again, nothing anyone can do about it." Harry frowned slightly before snapping his attention to Remus who was starting to wake up.

Within half an hour all 5 were awake and chatting intermittently about things of no particular importance like school and Quidditch.

Harry heard the door click open, but it didn't open too far and 5 bowls of porridge were thrust and the door quickly shut again.  
Remus sat up and pulled a bowl towards him and sniffed.

"Fine," he said and the rest took a bowl each and ate the contents quickly.

After all the bowls were licked clean a long silence ensued, James' injuries were more apparent now in the daylight and bruises were now fully formed on his face and a lot of his chest.

Whip marks were visible if he leant forward slightly and occasionally oozed blood if James stretched too far. Harry was finding it very difficult to keep his feelings bottled up and so, it seemed, were Lily, Sirius and Remus.

Each wore an grim expression and bit their lip or chewed the inside of their cheek when James leant forward.

The sun was high in the sky when the door clicked open again and the sound broke the captors out of their daydreams and the gazed intently at the door to see who was paying them a visit. The unasked question was answered even before they saw anyone, a high pitched voice yelled out,

"Pettigrew, I want you here!" A great deal of shuffling was heard and finally the door swung open.

Lord Voldemort stood majestically in the doorway, his cat like eyes glinting fiercely. It was difficult to tell if he was angry or happy.

His gaze stopped on James and he grinned nastily at him, James glared straight back defiance clearly apparent.

"Well Mr Potter…," his eyes flickered to Harry and back to James.

"…senior. Have you learnt anything from yesterday?" James shrugged and struggled to hide a wince. Voldemort smiled at his pain.

"From what I've been told you were quite the hero," James' eyes narrowed and he shifted slightly.

"Answered no questions, no juicy bits of information…"

"Take more than that to…" James started but Voldemort held up his hand and cut across him, his tone turning slightly more vicious,

"Couldn't even grace us with a scream, or whimper…not even," Voldemort paused "..any tears. How disappointing."

James scowled at him angrily. He was mocking him and he knew it. James could just see Pettigrew cowering behind Voldemort, and his blood boiled.

"Maybe another way?" muttered Voldemort his eyes glittering dangerously.

James tensed up as Voldemort's eyes skimmed across his son, wife and best friends. Finally Voldemort's eyes stopped on Remus who was sat away from the far wall and looking slightly pale.

James thought back quickly _how many days did he say? Was it four?_ James raked his memory as Voldemort's face twisted into an evil looking smirk.

Remus was now looking quite defiant. _I'm sure it was 4 days…but that was,_ James counted quickly _3 days ago. _

James cast a weary eye upon Remus who it seemed could not break eye contact with Voldemort. _Does Voldemort know?_ James didn't have chance to answer his own question as the following things snapped him out of his daze.

"Wormtail!" whispered Voldemort sinisterly. Wormtail slid out from behind Voldemort and bowed low in front of him.Voldemort simply pointed a thin bony finger a Remus' now stiff form, at the same time pulling out his wand and pointing it towards Sirius, James, Harry and Lily as if daring them to make a move.

Wormtail glanced quickly behind him and Remus who glared angrily in response. Wormtail stood up slowly and walked over to Remus briskly. Wormtail hesitated slightly, he knew that Voldemort wanted him to bring Remus to him but…Wormtail shuffled slightly. Remus was much stronger than he was and it wasn't as if he was injured like James.

Voldemort cleared his throat impatiently.

"Come on Wormtail…" jeered Sirius catching on.

"You and Moony are old pals he's not going to resist…much"

Wormtail scowled at Sirius and Remus cast him a fleeting smile before continuing to watch Pettigrew dither around behind him, it was getting quite boring and annoying.

Voldemort seemed to have finally cottoned on to the problem that faced his weak little Death Eater and poked his head round the door and a larger Death Eater walked in, his wand pointed at Harry, James, Lily and Sirius.

"Pettigrew get him," hissed Voldemort dangerously.

Wormtail couldn't seem to decide whether he was more afraid of Remus' punch or Voldemort's wrath. Eventually he decided seeing as Voldemort had a wand.

Grudgingly he bent down slightly and roughly pulled Remus to his feet, Remus struggled viciously and after breaking free lunged at Peter. Peter tried desperately to shield himself but without any success and received a hard punch to his right cheek.

"Now now Mr Lupin, there is no need for violence," said Voldemort quietly and Remus stood panting and very flushed.

Pettigrew had managed to compose himself but his cheek was coming up quite red already.

"Wormtail I said grab him," shouted Voldemort at the now startled Wormtail, and he looked at Remus almost pleadingly.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Remus as Wormtail tried again to get hold of him again,

"Vigor Nullus" he hissed. The only sound that left Remus' lips was a small groan as his knees weakened and he slumped to the floor.

Harry shifted slightly to see if he was conscious. Remus lifted his head as if it was a large bowling ball and stared at Wormtail who now easily lifted him and placed him in front of Voldemort.

"What did you do?" growled James. Voldemort shrugged.

"Hardly anything…just a small spell that wipes the person of any strength and energy…temporarily of course."

James' fist clenched as Sirius made to stand up but after a quick assessment of the Death Eater's wand thought better of it and sat back heavily.

"See," said Voldemort happily pointing towards Remus' feet.

"He can't even support his own weight,"

Harry glanced down and saw that Remus' feet were hanging quite limp and he was being fully supported by Wormtail who was struggling slightly now, and bit his lip hard. The small group stayed silent knowing that Voldemort simply wanted a reaction.

"Now Mr Lupin you still have the ability to talk,"

Lupin nodded slowly his eyes looking quite empty now.

"Good."

Lupin's eyes narrowed not quite knowing what to expect but disliking the cheerful tone that Voldemort's voice held.

The large Death Eater walked towards him and took over from Peter who it seemed had been on the point of collapse. Remus couldn't even frown he didn't think he weighed a lot, but then again it was completely dead weight.

He breathed out slowly, feeling the eyes of his friends on him and not wanting them to see him like this at all.

"Mr Lupin…" Remus was brought out of his wonderings, and his gaze became focussed once again.

"…former student of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only son of George and Miranda Lupin…"

Remus could not be bothered listening as Voldemort reeled off various facts of his life, he got them all spot on and had no doubt got the information from Peter.

He must have made it look plainly obvious that he'd stopped listening because his attention was brought back to reality brutally when Voldemort lunged forward seized his chin and pulled it so he was staring Voldemort in the eyes.Remus stopped himself from gulping knowing it would please the monster in front of him.

"Mr Lupin please pay attention," he whispered dangerously and released him.

Remus moved his eyes as far to the right as he could having no energy to move his head and saw his friends desperately fighting with themselves to do nothing.

Movement by the doorway caught his attention and he moved his gaze back he felt his breath catch in his throat.

A man he knew _too_ well had just appeared at Voldemort's side.

His thin but obviously strong build was disguised by heavy black robes, that were patched and dirty in many places. His skin was near grey, his hair very dark, and his eyes…it was eyes that got Remus every time…pure black he was sure.Everything about this man was evil…this man rivalled Lord Voldemort in some ways.

"Oh shit," mumbled Remus, which caused a surprised rection out of Sirius and James. They stared at him stunned, Moony wasn't one to swear.

Remus could do absolutely nothing, his first instinct would have been to run to protect his friends but he could barely raise an eyebrow.

His own eyes must have given away what he was feeling.

"Remus Lupin I see you recognise me still," said a hoarse voice.  
Remus just breathed deeply again, the small group of people to his right had no idea who this was he'd never told them.

"Once I told Mr Greyback who I had imprisoned he insisted on visiting," said Voldemort sounding positively delighted.

Remus heard a intake of breath to his right, they knew who he was now.He tried to move his feet to support himself but the end result was a pathetic scrabble on the concrete floor before he gave up and looked dejectedly at Voldemort and Greyback.

"Your good friend Peter told me of…now how did he put it," Voldemort muttered sarcastically tapping his chin lightly before looking at Remus.

"Care to help?" he asked pleasantly. Remus sighed before muttering quietly

"My furry little problem?"

Voldemort strained his face slightly,

"Sorry getting slightly hard of hearing what was that?"

Remus scowled at him.

"He said his furry little problem you sadistic git!" shouted Sirius recklessly not able to stand his best friend suffer like this.

Voldemort cast an angry look at him but had more important things to attend to at present.

"Thank you Mr Black…Fenrir wasn't there something you wanted to add?"

Voldemort turned expectantly towards the haggard looking man. Fenrir stared at Remus a while his eyes glinting nastily.

Remus held his gaze for a while before he felt himself being pulled back, the Death Eater had placed him against the wall and trying his feet gingerly he found he could finally support himself, not much else but it was a start.

His eyes found Greyback's again.

"Remus you remember me I know you do but your friends it seems know of me but do not know why you know me so,"

Remus swallowed slightly knowing exactly where this was going, not really wanting to relive his earliest experiences of becoming a werewolf.

"Care to explain to them?" Remus said nothing for a long time and knew that his friends were now very intrigued. Finally he found his voice,

"Not really," he whispered. Fenrir's eyes flashed angrily, not many defied him.

"Fine," he said pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"I'll make it easy, tell them every detail or something very unpleasant will happen to young Mr Potter here."

If Remus could have slumped he would have, he had absolutely no choice.

"That's what I thought," grinned Fenrir.

"I'll even make it simple with a questioning process."

Within minutes a chair had been conjured and Remus sat in it, which he secretly appreciated but that was besides the point right now. He wanted to get this over and done with.

Fenrir was walking around him now.

"As most people know I enjoy selecting children as my targets and you were no different were you Remus?"

Remus shook his head whilst staring at the ground.

"Come come I want details my memory is hazy but I'm sure you remember…"

"Vividly…" continued Remus quite strongly.

Fenrir looked extremely happy and continued his pace around Remus.

"I don't know why exactly but my dad had pissed you off for some reason," started Remus.

"He tried to have my entire clan locked up." snarled Fenrir coming right up in Remus' face but retreating quickly.

Remus glanced at him, before staring at the floor again.

"…Whatever… but it was me you took it out on. You met me in the streets and convinced me to meet you later on with a promise of sweets and toys. My parents weren't around too much and had never warned me of strangers, and you seemed nice enough…I don't know…" he looked at Fenrir,

"You must've had a wash or something," this earned Remus a hard slap and not having the use of arms or anything else took him a while to recover, but when he did he was smiling slightly.

"No need Remus," warned Fenrir.

"I sneaked out of bed at about 7 I think…you'd said to meet you at the edge of a forest close to my house at half past," Remus paused and his eyes clouded over as if he was completely reliving it now.

"It was the end of summer and the sun wasn't due to set till around eight…You didn't turn up till quarter to and it was very cold considering the time of year…when you did you gave me a tiny piece of chocolate…and grabbed me tying me up so that I couldn't move…I remember you staring at the sky as it darkened and the moon peeped out from behind the clouds…you smiled at me I was terrified…then you changed very quickly in fact…I didn't know what you were," he stopped and swallowed before continuing.

"You came straight at me and bit into my left arm…I don't remember the pain…I remember crying and the blood…you left as soon as you'd done it…your bite had cut through the ropes and I laid on the floor for a while crying…holding my arm…I got home some how and my mother and father were there worried sick…I told them what happened…I'll never forget the look on my father's face…shock, revulsion, guilt…all mixed into one…after that they locked me up in a cage in the cellar every full moon…I was nine before they explained everything to me,"

Remus glared at Fenrir furiously he could feel some strength coming back and he clenched his fists tightly. Fenrir walked around to face him…smiling.

"Great wasn't it?" Remus felt his blood boil.

" I was _four_ years old you foul, sadistic, repulsive bastard!" roared Remus.

This was, evidently, what Fenrir had been waiting for…for Remus to explode. He glared at the man in front of him who eyes were now leaking tears slowly.He pulled Remus up roughly and slammed him against the wall.

"I did you a favour Remus…you should thank me…and all I get is insults?" he shook Remus roughly as he was saying these things to him.

"You've got a day and you'll be whole again… do what you like with your friends… make them just like you,"

Remus mustered all his strength and bravery and spat at the twisted being in front of him.

"Fine be pathetic all of your life…never reach your full potential," with this he threw Remus to one side.

Remus crashed against the wall his head colliding painfully against the floor, as darkness crept in he saw his friends rush around him and then nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whitby**

Remus paced around Dumbledore's office for what he thought must be the twentieth time.

Him and his team had been all ready to set off for Whitby when an owl came pelting towards them, a letter attached to it had said to return to Hogwarts immediately.

Once Remus had arrived he hadn't found pandemonium as he'd expected but silence, and on closer inspection Dumbledore wasn't even here yet but would arrive shortly.

He, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Moody and the Weasleys were now sat in his office waiting for him, Minerva had said that he wouldn't be long.

He glanced towards the door when he heard the staircase begin to move, the door knob turned and Remus started to feel relieved.

This feeling was wiped away completely when Snape walked in, this was not who Remus was expecting at all.

Snape said nothing just settled himself in Remus' empty chair and began picking at his nails. Remus huffed this was ridiculous, they should be in Whitby now.

After what seemed like hours the door opened again and Dumbledore walked in, smiling broadly.

"You got my owl then?" he asked pleasantly when he saw his office full.

Remus nodded shortly in response not even trying hide his annoyance. Dumbledore looked away and spotted Snape.

"Ah good Severus you got my owl as well then?"

"Yes headmaster," muttered Snape quietly.

Remus rolled his eyes, this seemed pointless.

"Headmaster we really need to get to Whitby we have reason to believe it is where Draco Malfoy is hiding," Remus stated abruptly. Dumbledore nodded and raised his hand.

"I realise this but we have had a few anonymous tip-offs and Order policy states we must follow them up."

"But the mission needs every…"

"I doubt it," cut across Dumbledore. Remus scowled slightly he hated this.

"I need the Weasleys to go back to Malfoy Manor our informant says that the Malfoys were warned of a raid and may return."

The Weasleys stood up nodded and walked out. Remus opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore spoke first.

"Moody…Shaklebolt I need you two at Godric's Hollow…our second informant heard rumours of taking Harry there," again Moody and Shaklebolt stood up and left.

Remus was lost for words his team was disappearing in front of his eyes.

Dumbledore looked up at Remus who looked completely astounded at what had just happened.

"Now Remus you and Nymphadora can go ahead to Whitby," smiled Dumbledore. Remus opened and closed his mouth idiotically for a few minutes.

"Bodyguards? What if Draco has other Death Eaters with him?" managed Remus.

"What is your plan Remus?" asked Dumbledore softly taking out a quill.

Remus quickly told Dumbledore of his plan to stake-out Whitby first before bringing in Draco. Dumbledore didn't write much down and sat for a while afterwards nodding slowly.

"It is good I asked Severus here then," he said finally. Remus just stared at Dumbledore completely clueless.

"If Draco is expecting to be searched for he will recognise you in an instant no doubt about it,"  
Remus opened his mouth and stopped, he hadn't thought of that.

"Severus please could you bring up a batch of Polyjuice potion, Remus will need it." Severus stood up lazily and hurried out of the door.

"Who am I to change in to?" Remus asked.

"A muggle, nobody conspicuous. Nymphadora can do that by herself but you will need help." Remus nodded, he'd just have to get hairs off the tourists there.

"And other Death Eaters?" added Remus and hint of triumph in his voice. Maybe he'd got Dumbledore on this one. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"I'm sure you'll manage Remus," finished Dumbledore. Remus raised his eyebrows at him.Severus walked in carrying an armful of large potion bottles filled with a murky green potion. He unceremoniously dumped them in front of Remus and left again.

Remus shook his head despairingly and waved his wand to shrink the bottles. Tonks looked over at him and he gestured for her to get up, she did so and he walked with her towards the door.

"I'll send you any news I get," he called behind him, glancing back he saw Dumbledore raise his hand in acknowledgement. Remus shook his head and left.

Arriving in Whitby early the next morning, Remus wasn't sure where to start.

He and Tonks had left by train to Scarborough after leaving Hogwarts, they would need to use muggle transport to fit in. After Scarborough it had been a taxi ride through the Yorkshire Moors before arriving in the heart of Whitby in front of the harbour.

He gripped Tonks' hand as he tried to find his bearings, he'd been here before when he was a child but that was a long time ago. He glanced around his eyes finding many new hotels, pubs and restaurants. Moving further around he caught sight of the bridge that joined both sides of Whitby and further still was the Abbey up on the hill.

Tonks looked up at him expectantly, not sure of where to go. He smiled down at her,

"We need to get changed we don't look right," he stated gesturing to their long flowing robes.

He picked up the two small cases they had brought and nodded his head towards some public toilets.

Tonks raised her eyebrows and shrugged before following him across the road.

The tired looking lady behind the counter watched the pair wearily as they crossed the road. Remus smiled slightly as he reached her,

"Erm…" he looked around and caught a sign saying '20p adults, 5p children,'

"…Two adults please?"

She nodded and pressed a button and two tickets popped up from the desk.

"40p please," she stated unenthusiastically. Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a jumble of odd looking coins, all different colours and sizes.

"Could you help?" he held out his hand and the woman frowned at him.

"…Erm I haven't got my glasses with me," he muttered quickly.  
The woman smiled slightly before picking out two silver coins identical in colour and shape.

"Men through there, and women through that one," pointed the woman.

Remus and Tonks smiled, thanked her and picked up their respective cases and walked through the heavy doors.

Twenty minutes later and Tonks emerged wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a simple low cut black top. Remus struggled to keep his mouth shut as he watched her walk out, she had a fantastic figure that was usually hidden beneath layers of robes.

She smiled at him weakly before rushing up to him and pulling on a coat that was draped over her arm.  
Being early in the year the weather was bitterly cold and a harsh wind was blowing. Tonks shivered.

"It's freezing here," she mumbled hugging herself. Remus smiled at her,

"Come on we need to get checked in, and sort out our disguises."

The pair walked swiftly towards the tourist information centre as the town awoke, the clock chiming 9 O Clock in the distance.

By nine thirty Remus and Tonks left the centre laden with maps, pamphlets and books. Everything a traditional tourist in Whitby would need.

They sat on a nearby bench and Remus pulled out the parchment he had found at Malfoy Manor.

'10 O Clock Rid….'  
'Magpie In…'  
'Whitby,'

Remus frowned.

"We need to find this place," he mumbled pointing roughly at the second line.

Tonks nodded and picked up the first pamphlet, 'A Brief Guide to Whitby'. She flicked through it quickly before announcing triumphantly,

"Could this be it?"

Remus leant over, a picture of a large white building was displayed. Underneath the name was printed clearly 'The Magpie, famous fish restaurant."

Remus nodded happily before pulling Tonks into a bone crunching hug. Separating a few seconds later they looked at each other and blushed slightly, stood up and stuffed the remaining books into their cases.

It didn't take long to find 'The Magpie,' they only walked for a few minutes down the side of the harbour and they saw it clearly on the corner of the street.

The hurried up the stone steps leading to the front door and entered quickly. A tall man greeted them.

"We have no tables I'm afraid," he smiled sympathetically.

"Doesn't matter I was wondering if you could help us find our…friend." Remus struggled to use the last word, with it being a blatant lie. The man frowned and nodded quickly.

"Has a young man been in here yesterday or maybe before?"

"We have many young men come in here, what does he look like?" huffed the man looking slightly harassed.

"He's a bit shorter than me, with a pointed face, grey eyes…"

"Anything else?" cut the man impatiently. Remus bit his lip in frustration.

"He has platinum blonde hair," The man thought for a while, before clicking his fingers.

"Yes I remember him he came for lunch yesterday and met a few other men, I think he said something about staying at Bagdale Hall."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief and beamed at Tonks before turning his attention back.

"Where is Bagdale Hall?" asked Remus. The man rolled his eyes.

"Back up towards the tourist place, carry on past the train station, cross the road and follow the street up. You'll see it." the man replied gesturing with his arms.

"Thanks," smiled Remus digging in his pocket and pulling out a coin that looked quite impressive to him, and tossing it to the man before turning to follow Tonks out.

"Anytime," muttered the man catching the coin and staring down at the fifty pence. He shook his head, people could be so stingy sometimes.

Remus and Tonks hurried quickly back up the street they had just come down, they had to get to the hotel quickly to organise their disguises as the small seaside town was filling up rapidly.

They passed the tourist information centre and carried on across the road. Remus stopped on the other side and looked around, _the train station_ he remembered. Catching sight of a stone building in front of him he walked across the car park and inside.

Sure enough this was the train station, he frowned it looked very neglected and unused. Shrugging to himself he walked back out the way he had come and followed the road round.

Crossing another road he stopped dead, there just leaving a small local shop was a familiar looking blonde boy. Trying not to cause much attention he pulled Tonks to the side of the wall roughly.

"Morph," he said shortly glancing up the wall. 

Malfoy was walking right towards them. Tonks, it seemed, had not seen this oncoming threat and looked completely lost.

"Just trust me morph," whispered Remus urgently. Tonks rolled her eyes and screwed up her nose.

Remus looked down the wall again, not long now. When he turned back a pale girl with long brown hair and blue eyes was staring at him.

"Nym?" he muttered. The girl nodded slightly.

"Trust me," he said quickly.

Tonks had no chance to react. Remus grasped the top of her arms and turned her round so that her back was to the wall and Remus was facing her.

She had a fleeting moment to shoot him a quizzical look before he pressed his lips on hers.

Tonks couldn't believe what was happening, this is what she had dreamed of. She was enjoying the kiss so much she hardly noticed the small group of people walk past.

Only when she heard a very recognizable voice sneer "Get a room," did she stop. Remus stopped too and looked around the corner towards the bus station next to them.

Tonks felt very hurt, he didn't mean any of it then it was just a distraction. Remus smiled at her before pulling her round the corner and following the road up.

Remus had a whole mixture of feelings running through him at this moment in time, happiness, fear, anxiety, a little anger?

He was thrilled that he had just managed to kiss Nymphadora, it she didn't like him back it didn't matter it was a tactical manoeuvre with good reasoning.

He was now following closely behind Malfoy because he needed to get to the hotel and if Malfoy turned round then…he didn't know he would have to dive on Nymphadora again, he smiled slightly not such a bad idea.

Now the anxiety came from the three great big Deatheaters that were with Malfoy…Dumbledore had said 'you'll manage', Remus grimaced he wasn't so sure.

Slowly they came up to a small dark looking building, didn't look to much like lodgings to Remus from the side. He held back as Malfoy and his bodyguards walked inside.

After ten minutes Remus followed Malfoy in Tonks following closely. He walked up to the small desk just inside the hallway, and smiled politely at the young woman behind it. She smiled back at him.

"Can I help you sir?" Remus smiled again.

"Do you have any rooms free?" he enquired still smiling.

Tonks frowned at him, he was being overly friendly in her opinion nobody needed to be smiled at _that_ much.

"For one?" enquired the receptionist batting her eyelids.

Tonks shot her a filthy glare, she would make…she glanced at her name badge…Sarah…she would make _Sarah_ pay.

"Erm…no no. For two…me and…erm my wife," stuttered Remus. The receptionist flitted her eyes over Tonks and smiled at her sweetly.

"Room 23 is £12 a night, extra if you would like meals," the receptionist suddenly sounded quite business like. Tonks smiled triumphantly.

"No just the room thank you," said Remus quickly. The receptionist jotted something down in her book and handed Remus the key, gesturing with her arms enthusiastically she directed them to their room.

Room 23 was on the second floor and Remus closed it shut quickly behind Tonks. Tonks had dropped her bag on the bed and was looking at Remus in a…Remus blinked…was that a suggestive way.

He shook his head, no must be wishful thinking.

"Remus you asked for a room for two," said Tonks quietly. Remus stared at her, not sure what she was getting at.

"And…" continued Tonks. "It's a double bed,"

Remus felt all colour drain from his face and quickly tried to cover it up.

"No problem, I'll find some sheets and sleep on the floor," he was now moving in very fast movements round the room pulling sheets and blankets out of every cupboard and drawer he could find.

Tonks smiled at him in a very amused way, by the time he had finished he had 10 blankets wrapped tightly round his feet and looked extremely sorry for himself. Pitying him entirely Tonks bent down to untangle her partner's feet.

"Didn't know they were all around me," he muttered unhappily.  
Once Remus was untangled he pulled out a few hairs from his pocket.

"Whose? Where?" started Tonks.

"A guy in the train station, didn't get many though."

Tonks nodded and turned to her case, pulling out a bottle of polyjuice. Remus took it off her hastily unscrewing the lid and dropped a single hair into the potion.

It did nothing and Remus gave it a feeble jiggle as if waiting for something magnificent to emerge from the lumpy concoction.

He glanced at Tonks hesitantly before bringing the bottle to his lips and drinking the vile thing down in one. He scowled slightly as he looked up.

Tonks seemed bored now and was busily putting her clothes away and making up Remus' bed. Remus felt his skin start to tingle ad waited anxiously, after 5 minutes he went to the nearest mirror in the bathroom.

Facing him was a middle aged man, with mid length brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a light stubble was evident on his chin. He touched his face tentatively and smiled, not much of a change but enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trying to Make Amends**

Harry glared furiously at the group that left the cell that afternoon.  
What Voldemort, Fenrir and Peter had just done was…well heartless to put it simply.

Peter hadn't even been able to look any of them in the face once the questioning had started. He looked around the room to where his mother was pulling Remus into a more comfortable position, Sirius and his Dad didn't seem to know what to do.

He knew what everyone was thinking though, each and everyone couldn't believe how young Remus had been when he had been bitten… he'd never mentioned it.

"How long does he have till he changes?" Harry asked trying to hide the fear in his voice. James stared up at his son and breathed in.

"Tomorrow night he'll change…" concern flashed in his eyes briefly. James sat against the wall, still holding his ribs tenderly but obviously he cared more about his unconscious friend right now.

"…Erm have you…have you seen him…change?" James asked hesitantly. Harry nodded slowly.

"Once…he nearly killed me and my friends…he'd forgotten to take his potion."

Inspiration lit up behind Sirius' eyes who had been listening carefully to the conversation.

"That's it wolfsbane? If we get him some wolfsbane potion we'll definitely all be fine, he'll know what's going on and won't attack us."

Lily frowned at him disbelievingly.

"Sirius…we're locked in a cell without any wands…and I'm afraid I didn't pack a precautionary flask of wolfsbane potion before we left," muttered Lily sarcastically, boys could be so stupid sometimes.

Sirius pouted at Lily sulkily.

"What happened to 'we'll restrain him' anyway?" asked Lily laying Remus' head down gently.

James and Sirius exchanged looks quickly.

"Well that could still work," Sirius said quickly.

Lily frowned at him, he'd said it a bit too quickly for her liking. James knowing what she was thinking knew they should come clean…sooner rather than later.

"It's just," and he pulled Lily into a hug. Lily didn't like where this was going and struggled against him a bit.

"…We've never had to restrain him in such…" he glanced at Harry who had gone very white.

"…close quarters,"

Lily and Harry said nothing, their last hope had just been dashed. It seemed that Remus would change in just over 24 hours and he would bite them all if not kill them.

Remus opened his eyes blearily and grimaced at the incredible pain in his right temple. He shut his eyes again quickly, remembering the previous events. He lifted his arm up slowly and touched his head gingerly.

Shuffling nearby meant that somebody had noticed he was awake. He opened his eyes again and found Harry staring down at him.

He groaned slightly and went to sit up, immediately regretting it as it seemed to further the pain in his head. Harry furrowed his brow with worry, Remus had gone very white.

"Hey lay back down. You hit your head pretty hard," Harry moved around to Remus' head and helped him prop himself against the wall slightly.

"What time is it? What day is it?" he croaked feebly, dread filling him.

Harry didn't look injured. He stared around the room, it was dark outside but he wasn't sure what time.Lily and James were curled up together asleep to his left in the corner. Sirius was… a smile played on his face slightly…Sirius was sprawled out in the middle of the room, his mouth open and breathing very deeply, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Harry's answer.

"It's Saturday…the 13th. And the time? Not too sure. The light started failing about three hours ago and Mum, Dad and Sirius fell asleep not too long ago."

Remus nodded slightly, he hadn't changed yet then not till tomorrow.

"I'm sorry," muttered Harry. Remus looked at him quizzically.

"About, you know, how you were…made. I didn't know." Remus rolled his eyes.

"It was a long time ago," Remus smiled at him wearily.

He was beginning to feel a bit stronger now and his headache was dissipating slowly. He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Do you want me to…?" Harry gestured to James, Lily and Sirius. Remus smiled and shook his head.

"Think I will," he grinned with a mischievous look on his face. Harry smiled at him it was nice to see him happy.

"Oi!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Sirius started and seemed to come out of his sleepy state slowly. Lily and James had jumped violently and their heads had collided and both were now rubbing their foreheads furiously.

"I don't know. First chance you get you all fall asleep on me. Only got Harry here."

"Moony!" Sirius laughed happily getting to his feet clumsily and rushing to hug his friend.

"Glad to see you're ok," grinned James, Lily smiled at him too.

"You were out a while…how's your head," she asked sympathetically.

"Still hurts a bit not too bad though and I can stand up now," he finished happily getting to his feet and doing an odd twirl.

Lily, James, Sirius and Harry laughed at him and he sat down quickly looking quite embarrassed.

Remus stared around the cell that had become his home over the last, he thought back, week and a half.His friends were asleep again and he was left alone with his thoughts. He'd never thought that Peter was one to watch out for, the one that may betray them all to their worst enemy.

**Flashback**

Remus awoke early to find a letter on his kitchen table. The name on the envelope was written in a familiar handwriting and he smiled as he opened it.  
Inside as he thought was a letter from two of his best friends, James and Lily Potter.

_Dear Remus,  
Please meet me and James at the Leaky Cauldron at 8pm on Saturday the 5th of January we have some very special news for you. Sirius and Peter have been sent invites as well please send us your reply as soon as possible because we will rearrange if necessary…we want everybody to be there._

With love  
Lily Potter

Remus put the letter down and rummaged in a nearby drawer re-emerging with a quill  
and parchment he hastily scribbled…

_ Of course I'll be there.  
Remus_

With that he called the owl to him that had settled itself on his sofa and sent the reply off.

As Saturday arrived Remus waited as patiently as possible to set off, trying desperately to occupy his mind with trivial things. He loved spending time with his friends and couldn't wait to see them again.

The clock had just ticked across to half past seven when Remus snapped and he set off quickly apparating into Diagon Alley. Tapping the bricks in the correct order hurriedly he watched urgently as the bricks parted to reveal the Leaky Cauldron's back door.

He pushed it open and searched the tables for signs of his friends… finally he spotted James and Lily sitting at a corner table beaming at him and rushed over. 

James hugged Remus warmly and Lily kissed him lightly on each cheek before they took their seats and began chatting. They hadn't been talking for long when Sirius arrived and took a seat next to Remus.

"Drinks anyone?" he said jovially. Remus nodded.

"Butterbeer,"

"Firewhisky," gulped James finishing his drink and passing his glass to Sirius smiling.

"Gillywater," murmured Lily thoughtfully. Sirius frowned at her.

"Gillywater?" he repeated, Lily looked up at him and nodded.

"Funny tummy," she said rubbing her stomach lightly.

Sirius shrugged and set off to the bar returning quickly smiling broadly and passing Remus his drink. Remus took a sip of his drink.

"So what have you been up to Padfoot?" said James accepting the drink he was passed. Sirius shrugged.

"Not much really been with Order mostly checking out tip offs," Remus, James and Lily nodded they had all been given they're separate assignments and were told to give out as little information as possible.

This new way of communication was due to a rumour of a spy in the Order's ranks.

"Remus? You?" Lily asked casually. Remus put his drink down and sighed.

"Been with my own kind undercover." Sirius, James and Lily looked at him sympathetically they knew he hated it but he was the ideal person to do the job.

"What's your news then," Sirius asked excitedly changing the subject. Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"We're waiting until everyone is here," she stated firmly.

"And Peter isn't here yet." James couldn't help smiling at the look on Sirius' face.

"Late isn't he?" mused Remus looking down at his watch.

"Always is," chuckled James.

As if on cue the back door opened again and in came Peter gasping for breath looking slightly ruffled. Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius and James howled with laughter at the sight if him.

Peter spotted them and walked over quickly and sat down next to Lily greeting everybody briefly.

"Blimey Pete, you look like a hinkypunk led you through a swamp," giggled Lily. Peter smiled at her and after catching his breath answered.

"Just running a bit late with things from work," Lily nodded at him in reply.

Each and everyone of them, knew how dangerous working for the Order was. Peter stood up and returned quickly with a large glass of firewhisky.

Remus frowned at him but was the only one who did, Peter didn't usually drink firewhisky.

"So what's your news," said Sirius again jumping up and down urgently.

"Well…" started James.

"Can I…Do you mind if I just nip to the toilet I haven't had time to do anything came here straight from work you see,"

Sirius gave Peter a murderous look but replaced it quickly with a smile,

"Sure," he said through gritted teeth. Peter got up quickly and rushed off to the toilets.

Twenty minutes later Sirius was going stir crazy and Peter still hadn't returned. Remus drained his drink and went to replenish everybody else's drinks, when he came back James cleared his throat.

"I'm just going to check on him you know he might have fallen asleep or something," he said lightly and edged round the table amid Sirius' protests.

"This is going to take ages to get out of you isn't it," huffed Sirius taking a large gulp of his drink. Lily grinned at him politely.

"It's worth it." Sirius stared up at her with puppy-dog eyes and she scowled at him.

Thinking better of it Sirius returned to his drink.

Another ten minutes passed and Sirius was on the verge of hyperactivity. Lily was looking slightly worried now and Remus couldn't think what would be keeping his friends so long.

"Go check on them Sirius will you," pleaded Lily.

Sirius was up in an instant and hurried off. Remus sighed and looking at Lily's face creased with worry took pity on her. Putting his hand on top of hers she started and looked at him inquisitively.

"They'll be fine. Some practical joke probably." Lily smiled at Remus warmly and nodded taking a sip of her gillywater. A few minutes later and Peter sat down next to them.

"That's better," he sighed reaching for his drink not noticing Remus and Lily's confused expressions.

"Where are James and Sirius?" asked Remus perplexed.

Lily nodded enthusiastically next to Peter. Peter stared from Remus to Lily and shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't seen them. Had a bit of a funny tummy you know and as far as I know nobody came or left the toilets. I haven't seen them." he finished sipping his drink and shivering at the taste of it.

Lily shot Remus an anxious look which he returned.

"Boys! Come on Peter we'll go find them…this is a joke too far…" Lily looked round…

"Can't see them down here... upstairs it is then," With that she hoisted Peter from his seat with surprising strength and marched him round the table. Remus made to stand up but Lily stopped him,

"Remus stay here in case they come back," Remus nodded slightly and turned back to his drink that he wasn't sure if he wanted now.

After another ten minutes Remus was getting restless, nobody had returned and he felt a bit daft by himself.

Suddenly from above him he heard a shuffle of feet and the distinct sound of shattering glass. He stared at the ceiling and stood up quickly almost running to the stairs.

Once he reached the top he faced the long corridor and sighed, he didn't know which room was above his table.

He started walking down and knocking on each door asking the occupants if they were ok. After two doors he was fed up and glanced up the corridor only to see Peter walking distractedly towards him.

"Peter?" he asked bewildered. Peter started obviously not expecting him to be there.

"Remus…" started Peter fumbling with his hands.

"Where's Lily?" ventured Remus eyeing Peter suspiciously. Peter twitched slightly.

"She er…"

"Peter…" said Remus again a more dangerous tone added to his voice.

As if realisation had set in Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at his friend. Peter gulped.

"It's you isn't it," said Remus his voice shaking.

"You're the spy. What have you done with our friends?" he demanded rounding on Peter. Peter cowered slightly backing up.

Remus was about to stun Peter to take him in for questioning but what he saw next stopped him from making any further movements.

A sea of black robed people came flowing out of a room close behind Peter and they lined up behind him. Remus felt his wand arm sag slightly.

He was outnumbered. Remus backed up slightly and felt himself collide with something, turning round he saw more Death Eaters their faces twisted into horrible smiles.

Remus backed up closer to Peter and turned round, he was surrounded.

"Stupefy," said someone and Remus watched his world go black and his last vision was of Peter looking down at him.

Remus opened his heavy eyes and he groaned slightly pushing himself up.

Was it a nightmare?

He stared round himself…no.

Sat in a corner were Lily and James holding each other and Sirius wasn't too far from him looking extremely angry.

"What happened?" murmured Lily her eyes moist with unshed tears.

"Peter," stated Remus without emotion.

"I came to find you and was surrounded… Peter was with them." Sirius and James nodded.

"Me in the toilets," mumbled James.

"Me too," added Sirius.

"He led me into a room and told me to look under the bed whilst he checked the wardrobe for you guys…" she nodded at Sirius and James.

"When I looked up they were everywhere," James hugged her tightly.

The door clicked and opened painfully slowly. Voldemort marched in impressively and faced his prisoners.

"Glad you could make it," he said his eyes glittering maliciously.

Peter walked in at this point and Sirius used all of his common sense to keep from killing him.

"You have all had your wands removed and you shall remain here for a rather long time I should imagine," Voldemort said lazily and with that he left leaving Peter alone with them.

Nobody said a word and an awkward silence hung in the air before Peter finally  
broke it.

"I had to prove myself," he almost cried. Nobody answered, felt no need to… he was supposed to be their friend.

As if unable to bear the silence of his friends Peter made a quick exit and left hurriedly.

**End Flashback.**

The door clicked and started Remus out of his thoughts. Remus blinked to clear his head and stared at the door half expectantly, half anxiously.

A mop of mousy brown hair stuck round the door and glanced nervously round the room. Remus wasn't sure how to react…angry, happy, relief, hurt? Once Peter's gaze had settled on him Remus settled for a weak smile.

Remus was quite pleased to see that his punch had made a fairly remarkable bruise on Peter's right cheek.

"Peter?" he mumbled quietly. Peter stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Ssh," he whispered urgently. Remus gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm not supposed to be here," he said quietly.

"But then why are you?" Remus made to stand up but stopped when Peter sat directly in front of him.

"I…it's my fault you're all here and…"

"Tell me something I don't know?" huffed Remus.

Peter gave him a pleading look and Remus' stony expression softened slightly and he flicked his hand to tell Peter to carry on.

"I didn't know that the Dark Lord planned to keep you here…all of you through full moon,"

"He has knack of doing things like that I find," Remus replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Remus…" whined Peter pulling Remus down so that their heads were almost touching.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble for this but I got you some," and with that Peter thrust his hand inside his robes releasing Remus at the same time.

Remus watched Peter carefully incase of any tricks, he wasn't sure if he could trust him. Peter pulled out a medium sized purple bottle. Remus frowned and looked up at Peter who was smiling at him.

"Snape…Severus said he had some so he got it for me…you."

Remus wasn't sure what this small man in front of him was talking about, something in the back of his mind was screaming out... but it couldn't be.

"What is it?" asked Remus quietly plucking the bottle out of Peter's grasp and unscrewing the lid and smelling deeply.

"It's…well it's…" Peter watched Remus' expression change.

A broad smile spread across Remus' face,

"Wolfsbane?" he asked unbelievingly. Peter nodded quickly standing up.

"Drink it though I can't leave the bottle here,"

Remus eyed him carefully he couldn't smell any poison in the bottle but was still sceptical.

After an awkward silence Remus decided that he couldn't risk not trusting him and gulped the potion down. The foul tasting potion slid down his throat and he scowled before passing the bottle back to Peter who took it quickly.

Remus smiled at him, tasted like Wolfsbane to him. Peter nodded quickly and whispered something at the door clicking it open and stepping out.

"Peter," whispered Remus. Peter turned to one of his former best friends.

"Thanks," grinned Remus. Peter smiled at him and left closing the door behind him.

Remus leant back against the wall and sighed happily. Peter may have done a terrible thing in betraying them but he'd made a small portion up to them tonight. With his mind now at rest Remus lay down next to Harry, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

Back in the present time Remus woke early, the sky still looked grey from outside.  
He stretched himself against the will of his protesting muscles, he glared at his collection of blankets, that he called a bed, and scowled at them.

That had been a dreadful nights sleep, the floor was cold and hard, the blankets were scratchy…not to mention all he wanted to do was find Draco's room and drag him off to Hogwarts as quickly as possible.

He stood up and hurriedly got washed and changed before haphazardly making his _bed_.

He sat on the end Tonks' bed and put his head in his hands.

Draco had bodyguards which made him and Tonks outnumbered, he snorted at Dumbledore's logic. Who did he know that could help him? He thought a while thinking back to his time underground last year.

Hadn't there been a small unnoticed group of werewolves like him, unwilling to kill innocent people. Closing his eyes he tried to remember. Nodding to himself he remembered when they'd hidden him once when Greyback came for a visit.

He'd got their names somewhere. He sniffed slightly and walked to his case thrusting open the lid and rummaged through hastily.

"What you looking for?" he heard a sleepy voice yawn.

Looking up he saw that Tonks had woken and was watching him inquisitively from her curled up position on the bed. He smiled at her,

"Reinforcements…" he replied before burying his head back in his case.

Finally he emerged triumphantly holding a small black book, Tonks smirked slightly it looked like those books that muggles kept their previous dates in.

Quickly she masked her smirk into an inquisitive smile.

"What's that?"

Remus sat on the end of her bed and quickly flicked through the pages.

"All sorts of stuff. Got meeting information in here. Healing potions, counter curses…" the list went on before Remus paused as if for effect."Useful contacts,"

He hit the page he was looking at and Tonks sat up and glanced at it.

She couldn't see much there were no names she recognised.

'Anya Zest, Shaun Parker and Sky Fraser,' she read to herself.

"Who are they," she asked pushing the book back to Remus.

"They are werewolves…" he rushed to add the next bit when Tonks looked at him sceptically.

"Like me… they don't like being werewolves…they helped me," Tonks stared at him for a while.

"But why do we need them?" she mumbled. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Did you not see Draco's huge great big bodyguards with him? We're outnumbered two to one," Tonks sniffed in a defeated sort of way.

"And…look here," Remus pushed the book under her nose again pointing at something.

Tonks looked at it for a while before comprehension finally dawned.

"A muggle telephone number," she breathed.

Remus nodded at her before standing up quickly and rushing to his case and pulling out a potion with hair already added, he gulped it down quickly before walking to the door.

"I'm going to make a phone call," he said before he walked out his hair and face changing as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Transformation**

"Moony,"

Remus frowned not ready to be woken up.

"Moony," said the persistent voice more urgently this time. Remus rolled on to his side away from the annoying voice.

"Moony," said a different voice that was now shaking his arm.

This was very frustrating now, he only wanted a few more minutes of peace.

"Leave him James just a bit longer," said a quiet voice.

Remus agreed with this voice completely, leave him alone sounded great.

He settled himself back down into the land of nod for what could have only been a second when somebody was shaking urgently again.

"What?" he growled, eyes still firmly shut.

"Moony, we have something we need to sort out remember?…"

Remus grudgingly opened his eyes and glared at the face of Sirius hovering above him.

"What?" he asked more despairingly now looking at his friend as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Erm…tonight is a full moon…" reminded James fumbling with his hands a bit. Remus stared as if wanting more information

"And..." he probed. James raised his eyebrows at him.

"And…you know how you get," he said carefully not wanting to spit out the nature of the problem literally.

Remus rolled his eyes, much to the displeasure of Lily, Sirius, James and Harry. It was like he didn't care.

"I sorted that out," he said lazily rubbing his eyes. The group in front of him gawped at him.

"You s..sorted that out," repeated Sirius bewildered. Remus looked up at him and nodded.

"How?" spluttered Sirius. Remus smiled at him.

"Just did. Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies,"

Remus was thoroughly enjoying every moment of this and although he did want to tell them, he had realised as he drifted off to sleep last night that he couldn't. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would find out from them.

Remus had just reached the bottom of the stairs that led into the reception area of the hotel.

Fumbling around in his pocket he pulled out a few coins and made his way over to the phone that was at the far end of the reception.

Looking up he stopped dead and swallowed quickly. A very familiar blonde haired boy was already on the phone, dressed in muggle clothing he looked quite ordinary. Remus edged forward trying to catch some of the conversation.

Draco started and looked over his shoulder quickly and ended the conversation hurriedly Remus only managed to catch the last sentence.

"I'll meet you there then, I've got to go get ready."

With that Malfoy turned slamming down the phone and greeted Remus with a small smile.

Remus struggled to return it and quickly picked up the phone. Staring intently at the numbers in the book he began punching them in slowly.

He listened…nothing happened he frowned at the phone…the small panel was blinking at him _'insert coins'_ he read.

He looked at the coins in his hand and thrust them all into the small slot, he glared at the panel again _'£8.45'_ it blinked at him.

He waited not sure what else he had to do and breathed a sigh of relief as he heard a ringing noise.

Now an answer would be nice.

Ring Ring _- answer _Remus thought.

Ring Ring _- Come on_

Ring Ring _- For the love of…._

"Hello?" said a quiet voice on the other end. Remus took a deep breath.

"Anya?" he asked trying to hide his desperation.

"Yes?" she replied uncertainly.

"Thank Merlin…it's Remus Lupin,"

Silence on the other end, Remus needed her to remember him.

"You, Sky and Shaun helped hide me last year when Greyback came. I'm a werewolf. You've got to remember." he said as quietly as possible completely forgetting about hiding his desperation.

"Remus…of course I know you, how are you?"

Remus couldn't help holding on to the wall as relief swept through him like wildfire.

"I need your help," he answered shortly.

Ten minutes later and Remus replaced the receiver. He hadn't seen Malfoy come back downstairs and it wasn't like he hadn't been checking. He raced upstairs to get Tonks.

Reaching the doorway he thrust it open and stood gasping for air. Tonks walked casually in from the bathroom her hair twisted up behind her head. Remus stared at her, she was wearing tight grey jeans and dusky pink top that cut low down her back.

"We…have…to…go," he wheezed at her. She stared at him completely lost for second before nodding shortly and retrieving her wand, a bag and about 12 bottles of shrunken polyjuice potion.

Remus watched her carefully as she tucked her wand inside her top and deposited each bottle with a soft clink inside her bag.

"Ok," she said airily grasping Remus' hand and dragging him out.

For an hour they stood outside Bagdale Hall under a disillusionment charm. Malfoy certainly liked to take his time. Remus stared at his watch irritably…it was only 8.30.

"Did you get hold of your friends?" whispered Tonks.

"Yeah. They're coming tomorrow about lunchtime. Told them I'd meet them at the bus station." replied Remus quietly.

"How much longer do we…" Tonks drifted off as Malfoy descended the stairs followed by his three Death Eaters.

"Come on," muttered Remus as he twitched his wand and lifted the charm. He could've sworn he saw Malfoy stop briefly as if checking something but shrugged it off as Malfoy continued almost instantly.

After a few minutes they approached a grungy looking café.  
_'Bill's Café'_ read Remus and stepped inside following Malfoy.

Malfoy had taken a seat close to the window and was talking with frustration to the man who had come to get his order. Remus watched him briefly before turning and taking a table with a perfect view of Malfoy's table. Tonks sat opposite him and smiled at him.

"At least we get to have breakfast," she said happily picking up the menu and staring at it.

Remus continued to watch the blonde and quickly hid himself behind a menu when Malfoy looked over at him.

"…can I get you?" said the stout looking man with a thick Yorkshire accent.

"Can I have scrambled eggs on toast and a coffee," said Tonks brightly and turned to Remus who was watching Malfoy avidly.

"Remus…"urged Tonks. Remus shook his head and looked up at the man.

"Sorry… same,"

The man said something inaudible and walked off.

Both tables ate in silence and Remus kept looking up intermittently and stared as Malfoy got up and left quickly. Remus waited a few minutes before getting up as well and pulling an unwilling Tonks with him.

"I hadn't finished," she protested sulkily as Remus held her hand tightly and proceeded to follow Malfoy through the slowly filling street.

Half an hour later and Remus found himself in an odd looking shop. A few times he had had to dive behind walls, flower pots, bins or just casually try to stare out to sea when Malfoy had turned around abruptly.

"You are disguised you know." muttered Tonks sullenly, since she was bored of being thrust behind the nearest thing every 5 minutes.

"I know…"Remus muttered sidling close to where Malfoy had busied himself with some odd looking pots.

"But I'm sure he suspects something. So if he sees us every time he turns round that will give it away."

Tonks nodded slightly before jumping slightly and rummaging in her bag before pulling out a small black bottle and handing it to Remus.

Remus accepted and tried as casually as possible to drink the substance inside.

Quickly placing the empty bottle back in Tonks' bag he turned his attention back to Malfoy to find him still staring at the pots.

He sighed slightly, unknowing the Malfoy had turned to face them at the point when Remus had taken his potion.

By the end of the day Remus and Tonks were exhausted, Malfoy hadn't seemed to have stopped all day and as far as they could tell he hadn't met anyone.

Remus was however getting evermore edgy around Malfoy at one point he had inadvertently bumped into Malfoy who in response had pushed Remus off him and hissed,

"You always seem to be in my way,"

Remus wasn't sure what to make of this, did Malfoy know they were following him? If he did they needed his werewolf friends more urgently than ever.

Crawling back to the hotel room at something close to 10pm Remus grudgingly started getting into his bed.

Tonks stared at him from her own comfortable position. She giggled slightly, Remus was kicking and pulling at each and everyone of his blankets as if each one had done him a personal injustice. He stared at her steadily when he heard her.

"What?" he asked.

"Didn't you sleep well last night Remus?" she asked feigning interest. Remus shrugged in response.

"It's just it's more comfortable up here," Tonks mumbled contentedly stretching out luxuriously under her dark blue cover.

Remus glared at her.

"Don't have to rub it in," he murmured.

Tonks sat up abruptly and stared at him. Could he really not figure out an invitation when he got one? She sighed she'd have to spell it out.

"I wasn't rubbing it in Remus,"

Remus glanced up at her from a strange position.

Laid down and curled in a ball with a blanket wrapped completely round him and even covering his head. He resembled a dry white slug.

Tonks fought to not laugh and cleared her throat instead.

"What I meant was you could share with me tonight," Remus gawped at her.

"I mean you don't have to I just…" but Remus cut her off quickly almost ripping the blanket apart as he stood up.

Tonks looked him up and down. He was wearing dark blue boxer shorts and a tight white shirt. Fighting to keep her mouth closed she admired his slightly tanned skin and observed his toned and muscular body that nobody knew existed.

"Erm yeah if that's ok I could do with a good night's sleep," uttered Remus in, what he hoped was, a casual voice.

Tonks grinned at him mischievously and shifted up patting the bed next to her. Remus smiled as well and slid in beside her. She cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

Remus sighed and closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her, this is what dreams were made of.

Night was approaching fast in the cell and Remus couldn't ignore the worried looks from Harry, Lily, James and Sirius.

"You've got it sorted?" said Sirius in a unnaturally high voice as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Yep no worries," Remus replied confidently.

He saw an unsure glance between his four friends. Before James raised his hand tentatively.

"J…just a few worries mate,"

Remus raised his eyebrows at his obviously terrified friend.

"Why can't you tell us how you've sorted it? It'd be more comforting you know." mumbled James.

"Just relax and trust me," Remus finished with a tone that signalled the end of this particular conversation.

Throughout the entire day they had received visits from various Death Eaters, all of which had some kind of sarcastic comment to make such as _'have a nice night.' _

Although these comments had instilled fear into his friends while Remus had stayed quite composed, very confident in what Peter and Severus had done for them.

Voldemort had paid no visit but Remus expected him tomorrow. No food arrived for them as darkness fell and Remus felt the familiar twinge of his transformation.

Not too bad at the moment just a feeling of cold sweats and uncomfortable aches, causing him to shift a bit restlessly.

He caught James' and Sirius' knowing glances.

When the moon had fully positioned itself in view of the little window he knew his transformation had begun.

He stood up quickly as, from previous experience, he found it was easier this way. He unbuttoned his robes quickly so that when the inevitable happened he would have something to wear afterwards.

James and Sirius had seen him do this many times before.  
Then as he stood there quietly he gave a small smile to the four friends below him,

"Don't worry," he whispered.

Remus breathing became increasingly laboured and he shut his eyes tightly.He felt as the adrenaline began to pulse heavily through his veins and his heart beat quickened considerably.

Remus grit his teeth as an almost unbearable pain hit him, making him feel as if his skull was splitting in half.

Slowly he opened his eyes through the pain and glared at the full moon twinkling down at him innocently.

His pupils changed from round to slit like changing colour rapidly also, from dark brown to something close to golden.

He closed his eyes once more as is body shook uncontrollably his every nerve seemed on fire.

As soon as that had passed he felt his teeth growing, lengthening, sharpening. Groping with his hands he felt what had once been straight and fairly blunt, was now uneven and incredibly sharp and pointed.

Remus took a few deep breaths knowing the worst was to come, and come it did.

He let out a blood curdling yell as each and every one of his ribs cracked and re-set themselves in a more pronounced position, he took this opportunity to remove his robes not wanting to rip them.

His skin turned a mottled black/grey colour and stretched painfully tight across his newly formed bones.

His muscles grew and agonizingly stayed in place.

Fur sprouted up along his back and arms leaving him a few minutes to catch his breath and glance at his terrified friends who were unable to help him in any way.

He felt another pang of pain as he watched his hands elongate and long yellow claws pushed themselves out of the ends of his fingertips.

_Almost done now_ he thought as he raised his hands to his head and felt his forehead and jaw grow and push out excruciatingly, while simultaneously his legs grew astonishingly fast bending forwards at knee point giving Remus an all-over hunched appearance.

Remus let out a bone chilling howl that echoed through the entire dungeon and leant back on all fours staring at the four in front of him. 

His four friends were planted firmly against the wall and Sirius and James looked to be on the brink of changing to animals themselves.

He took a cautious step towards Harry and watched as Sirius turned into his black dog form growling fiercely. 

He stared at it meaningfully for a moment, as if some connection had been made, the dog stopped growling and sat down wagging his tail happily.

Remus made another step closer to Harry, who seemed frozen to the spot.

Last step and Remus was now nose to nose with Harry, he could hear James yelling in the background and Lily whimpering beside him. Thinking quickly he stared deeply into Harry's eyes.

Recognition reflected itself in Harry's eyes and he lifted his hand up,

"Remus?" he choked stroking the werewolf's back gently.

Remus growled under his breath as if in confirmation and as an added bonus nuzzled against Harry's cheek affectionately before licking his face thoroughly.

Looking around he found James and Sirius stood up smiling at him and Lily was breathing deeply with a hand over her heart. Remus looked at them all quickly before stalking back to his corner, curling up and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Revelations**

Remus stirred as the morning's first light hit him. He stared round and found that Harry had slept next his feet, and Lily, James and Sirius had huddled up together in the corner to the left of the door.

He smiled slightly to himself and shifted slightly, looking down he found that somebody had, thankfully, put his robe on the top of him.

He sighed and pushed himself up wincing slightly at the tender muscles in his arms. He pulled his robes on quickly and sat quietly against the wall waiting for the others to wake.

He hated feeling like this the morning after a transformation, it was like he done a wrestling match with a giant…everything ached.

He couldn't really complain though, it would have been a damn sight worse if he hadn't got his wolfsbane.

Peter had shocked him though, when he appeared he wasn't sure what to expect. He had thought at first to wake up Sirius or James incase Peter had come with malicious intent.

But after talking with him a while Remus was silently glad that he hadn't, they would have tried to tell him that Peter was tricking him with poisoned wolfsbane, a risk he could afford to take if it spared his friends from his monthly fate.

Remus was startled from his musings when he heard a thick voice mumble

"Morning," and looked up abruptly to see Sirius smiling at him from the corner.

Sirius stretched and eased himself from under James' shoulder and sat next to Remus.

"You were…well you last night weren't you?" said Sirius quietly.

Remus regarded his friend for a while before nodding quickly.

"Did someone get some Wolfsbane to you? asked Sirius with a hint of suspicion in his voice. Remus nodded again.

"And you didn't tell us?" Sirius said more urgently.

Remus looked at him guiltily and swallowed.

"I'm sorry but if you-know-who had come in he might have got it out of one you, better if I just knew for that day at least."

Sirius nodded and patted Remus on the back comfortingly before remembering a very important question.

"Who gave it to you?"

Remus hesitated slightly, he was going to find out at some point anyway.

"Erm…Peter did," mumbled Remus quietly. Sirius looked momentarily confunded.

"Sirius?" Remus urged. Sirius shook his head slowly.

"Peter?…You trusted him?"

"I couldn't afford not to…I didn't want to hurt you…any of you and I definitely would have without Wolfsbane."

Sirius nodded slowly, before frowning slightly.

"But…Wormtail's absolute crap at potions…only just past his O.W.L and just didn't pass his N.E.W.T,"

Remus took a deep breath, this should be fun.

"But Snape is…"

"Snape?" hissed Sirius astounded.

"But…but…I don't…why?" managed Sirius finally. Remus shrugged.

"I don't know and I really don't care at the moment. Peter said he'd told Snape of his worries and Snape had some Wolfsbane and gave him it,"

"He just so happened to have some Wolfsbane potion…" huffed Sirius irritably.

"As I said I don't care that it's suspicious... I care that you lot aren't werewolves… or dead for that matter,"

Sirius eyed his friend for a moment before shrugging and embracing Remus warmly.

"Whatever Moony as long as you know what you're doing, and I think Lily and James appreciated greatly as well. Not sure they could've taken watching their son being mauled when technically he hasn't been born yet" Sirius said as he pulled away.

"Talking about me?" questioned Harry from his position on the floor looking up at them both. Remus smiled at him,

"Talking about your parents worry over you actually" Harry sat up and grinned at Remus.

"Scared me a little last night you know," he said as he playfully hit Remus on the shoulder.

"Sorry…couldn't really tell you not to worry in a wolf's body…you wouldn't have understood." chuckled Remus as he rubbed his shoulder…it was still quite sore.

"But you chose to come over to me didn't you," Harry said smiling extremely widely now.

Remus feigned a guilty look before pushing Harry over on to his side mischievously.

The seagulls woke Remus up bright and early in Whitby. He made to stretch when he realised he had an unexpected weight on his chest.

Looking down he remembered and smiled to himself happily. He stroked her hair lightly and she stirred before waking up slowly and staring up at him with her bright violet eyes.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Mmmm," she mumbled snuggling back down into the warmth of the covers.

"You're comfy," she yawned resting her head back down on his chest and placing her hand lightly on his stomach.

"Erm…" he breathed in, his stomach flinching slightly at her soft touch.

"What?" enquired Tonks flipping over onto her stomach and resting her head on her arms.

Remus swallowed trying desperately to control his natural masculine urges…she was practically lying on top of him now.

"N…nothing," he struggled. Tonks raised her eyebrows at him before getting up quickly and heading towards the bathroom.

Remus' eyes followed her and he instantly regretted watching her as she got out from under the covers. She was wearing a small pair of black hot pants and matching vest top.

"For the love of…" he whispered under his breath and got up abruptly adjusting himself a little he quickly got dressed and waited until the bathroom was free.

A light floral scent escaped the bathroom when Tonks reappeared dressed in a pair of brown trousers and beige cardigan. She had also gathered her hair into a messy bun and a few tendrils of hair framed her face nicely.

She flashed Remus a dazzling smile before turning to pack her bag, Remus managed to return her smile weakly and rushed quickly into the bathroom.

As Remus exited the bathroom feeling a bit more refreshed and…under control of certain feelings, he came face to face with a bottle of dark green potion.

"Come on," said Tonks shaking the potion menacingly at him. He took it resignedly and sighed before swallowing the potion and grimacing.

"Ok…let's go," he muttered licking his lips as he picked up his wand and stored it in his belt covering it hastily with his T-shirt.

Remus and Tonks waited for over an hour down in the reception looking absently at the numerous leaflets advertising trips and excursions away. Remus tapped his foot impatiently.

As if on cue Draco stepped down the stairs with his bodyguards following closely and gazed round before his eyes stopped momentarily on Remus, before he continued and headed for the reception desk, Remus strained his ears to hear.

"…breakfast here for 4." The receptionist nodded wrote something quickly before directing them to the dining room.

Remus shook his head, breakfast here it was then. He shook Tonks who had immersed herself in the 'The Whitby Tour Bus' pulled her up and steered her to the reception.

The receptionist looked up at Remus and smiled at him. Remus smiled in response.

"Erm…I was wondering if it would be possible for me and my…wife to have breakfast here. We would pay extra for it of course."

The receptionist glanced down at something on the desk.

"Of course," she said brightly.

"Straight down this corridor and take any free table. Somebody will come for your order."

Remus thanked her and followed the directions she had given. Reaching a large room that he wouldn't have thought could have existed he took a table close to Draco's.

Draco looked up at him and Tonks as they sat down and smiled politely.

Remus looked away and pulled a menu towards him and missed the evil glint that Draco's eyes held. Draco pulled out a tiny black bottle and walked over to the waitress.

Fifteen minutes later both tables were eating quietly and Remus was trying to make casual conversation with Tonks and also keeping his ears open for anything Draco was saying.

"What did you read about the bus tour then darling," he said airily glancing over at Draco who, to his discomfort, he found was watching him curiously.

He swallowed completely missing everything that Tonks had just said. He nodded as if hearing every detail.

He took a large drink of coffee having finished his breakfast and waited quietly for Tonks to finish hers.

Within minutes Remus felt himself become extremely light-headed and closed his eyes briefly waiting for the feeling to disappear.

He took a deep calming breath and opened his eyes now realising the room was swimming in and out of focus.

His breathing increased as cold sweats swept up his back and a sickly feeling gurgled around his stomach. He held on to the table for support trying to not draw attention to how he was feeling.

"Done," he registered Tonks say and nodded.

"Re…Ted?" Tonks corrected herself after looking up and seeing the state Remus was in.

Extremely pale, his face glistened with sweat and he was breathing quickly but very shallowly, his eyes clamped shut.

"Are you ok?" she asked tentatively taking hold of his hand casting a sideways glance at Draco, who as far as she could tell had not noticed.

Remus shook his head weakly,

"I'm going to go back and have a lay down…think I've picked up a bug…you go on into Whitby," he managed in between breaths.

Tonks nodded and stood up. Remus made to stand up but his legs completely failed him as his vision tilted violently. He grabbed for the table and held himself up.

"Come on," muttered Tonks holding up Remus she pulled out her wand and quietly whispered

'Mobilicorpus' fearing that she may not be able to support Remus for long.

Still holding on to Remus she moved him out of the dining room and towards the stairs.

Remus had his eyes shut again and Tonks received many odd looks from tourists in the hotel and receptionist, to which she smiled at briefly.

"He's just got a bit of a funny tummy," she brushed them off with and they returned their attention to other things.

She reached the stairs and stared up at them before sighing and holding her wand out a bit more she carefully levitated him up them, her following closely by his side.

Reaching the corridor their room was on she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Almost there, come on," she whispered urgently to the almost unconscious Remus.

Pushing open the door to their room she used her wand to lift the covers on the bed and laid Remus down.

Tucking her wand away she replaced the covers and tucked him in.

He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow and she smiled at him and brushed his damp hair from his forehead. Kissing his cheek briefly she exited the room.

Remus cracked an eye open. He felt terrible, like nothing he'd ever felt before.

He turned his head slowly and stared at the radio clock by his head… 10.45 it blinked at him. He raised his arm from it's comfortable warmth and rubbed his eyes.

_Bloody muggle bugs_ he thought bitterly.  
_Never had one whilst I was in the wizarding world and I step into the muggle world for a day and look what happens. _

He huffed as he raised his head slowly from the pillow, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Breathing in slowly he stood up gingerly and closed his eyes as his vision blurred slightly. He cursed under his breath and continued stubbornly to the bathroom.

A drink of water and he'd be fine. Besides he needed to find Tonks, meet his friends and bring Draco in for questioning…no time for illness.

After three glasses of water he was starting to feel dizzy again and was seriously resisting the urge to throw up violently…the toilet next to him was beginning to look very inviting.

He shook his head slightly and pulled a bottle of polyjuice from the cabinet…looking at it fretfully he quickly downed it and watched in the mirror as he changed appearance.

His alias Ted, as Tonks had named him, looked no better than he felt. He shuffled back to his bed and sat on the end with his head in his hands, willing himself to feel fine.

He started as an urgent knock was heard at the door. He stood up weakly and made his way to the door. Touching his face before he opened it to check 'Ted' was still there, satisfied he pulled the door open.

Any colour that was left in his face must've left it as he stared into the steel grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**'I'm Not A Wizard!'**

Draco was dressed in full wizarding robes and his bodyguards were sporting complete Death Eater outfits. Quickly Remus attempted to compose himself and tried to look mildly surprised.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely. Draco smirked at him.

"Don't act like that with me it won't work," Remus opened his mouth about to insist that he had absolutely no idea what he was on about when Draco pushed him back.

Remus in his already weakened state fell forcefully to the floor and glared angrily up at Draco and the 3 Death Eaters that filed in.

"What is the meaning of…"

"Don't pretend like you don't know," hissed Draco.

The three Death Eaters hauled Remus up and threw him unceremoniously on to the bed. Remus tried to look indignant. Draco waved his wand and cords wrapped themselves tightly around Remus' arms and the bedposts above them.

He was trapped.

"You have no idea why I am here?" questioned Malfoy suspiciously. Remus shook his head slowly, really not wanting to increase the headache he was getting. This illness had perfect timing.

"I, on the other hand, think you know exactly why I am here, and the predicament you are now in." grinned Malfoy his eyes holding a triumphant gleam. Remus opened his mouth to protest but was cut across.

"You shouldn't have come," whispered Draco dangerously sitting by Remus' legs.

"_Who_ are you and _what_ are talking about?" said Remus powerfully almost desperately.

Draco chuckled slightly.

"I admire your acting skills,"

"I'm not acting," protested Remus struggling against his bonds.

"You are a wizard and you cannot deny it," Draco yelled going slightly pink.

"I'm a…I'm not a wizard. Are you completely mad?" Remus questioned. Draco seemed to be getting annoyed.

"You are a wizard and you can't say otherwise because a potion was put into your drink at breakfast that would identify a wizard," he said quietly.

"A potion?" Remus glared at Draco who nodded.

"This particular potion when drunk by a wizard would give them symptoms not dissimilar from a muggle stomach bug. And you…" he inclined his head towards Remus "…are looking quite peaky,"

Remus stayed silent, this _bug_ wasn't just a coincidence then.

"I'm not a wizard," he repeated but with a defeated tone to it.

Malfoy smiled nastily and leant closer to Remus wrenching his shirt up…and emerged seconds later twirling Remus' wand between his fingers. Remus paled.

"Then what's _this?_" he asked staring at the wand as if expecting it to speak.

Remus stayed silent, he couldn't argue anymore, there was no point.

"I thought so. I don't know who you are at present but time will tell and I will wait." grinned Draco getting up, patting Remus on the head and sitting down in an armchair in the corner.

Remus looked up at the ceiling, this was fine mess to get himself in to. He didn't have time for this, he had to find Harry as soon as possible.

Tonks shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders.

"Bloody freezing here," she mumbled to no one in particular. She was heading back to Bagdale Hall in order to get a jumper, she definitely felt like she needed one.

The trip back would also give her chance to check on Remus, he'd given her a really good fright early and she was damn well going to let him know about it.

She'd waited outside the hotel for almost an hour after she'd left Remus and Malfoy hadn't emerged so she'd given up and gone in search of a café or something similar to warm herself.

She had to keep track of time as well, knowing that Remus' friends were arriving at the bus station close to 12 and needed to be met there.

She smiled politely at the receptionist as she walked through the doors and proceeded to climb the stairs. She sighed and glanced at her watch, 10.50. She sniffed miserably, and she was positive she was getting a muggle cold.

She reached the top stair and turned the corner…she felt her insides turn deathly cold. She watched as Draco Malfoy and his Death Eaters walked through her and Remus' door.

"Shit," she murmured under her breath as the door banged shut. Trying desperately to come up with a rational plan. She took a deep breath and leant against the wall.

There was absolutely no point in running in there all wands blazing, they'd kill her in a heart beat. Draco could not do any permanent damage to Remus as long as he was still disguised, because that could mean possibly killing a muggle.

_And,_ she thought bitterly._He probably wants to know who he is killing first._ She shook her head, she couldn't think like that. The best idea would be to meet Remus' friends first and then try to infiltrate their room.

Remus glanced at the clock next to him, 11.43. There wasn't going to be much time left before his potion wore off.

He'd been sat here listening to Draco gloating for nearly an hour, from him realising he was being followed to the making of that damn potion…apparently Draco had put the imperius curse on the waitress to get it in his drink.

He fidgeted slightly and Draco looked up at him.

"What's wrong your potion going to be wearing off soon?" he said coldly. The three Death Eaters chuckled darkly from the corners they were occupying. Remus rolled his eyes, he could really do with getting this over and done with.

All too soon he got his wish. He felt his skin begin to tingle and Draco who had taken a seat at the foot of the bed shifted closer to get a better look.

"Knew you were a wizard…" he said quietly. Remus watched helplessly as his hands changed to his own, the potion was finished.

He stared emotionlessly at Draco whose every feature appeared lit up. He was ecstatic.

"Professor Lupin…Remus Lupin…I knew it was going to be a wizard but not you…a werewolf."

Remus just carried on looking at Draco, he had nothing to say to him at all.

"Bet you're looking for Scar Head aren't you," Draco sneered.

Remus felt his muscles tighten at the mention of Harry and fought to control the stream of abuse he wanted to hurl at Draco. Draco stood up, dissatisfied with Remus' lack of response.

"Go inform the Dark Lord of who we have," he stated and the Death Eater closest the door nodded and walked out quickly.

The group of friends in the cell were all wide awake now, all were now fully aware of Peter's visit. Nobody had brought any food to them yet and Sirius had stated rather loudly that he presumed Voldemort wanted to see the carnage first.

Remus started when he heard the door click. He watched fretfully as it opened slowly, he was not looking forward to this at all. He stared at the door fixedly as Voldemort stepped in. Voldemort looked around and frowned.

"What happened here?" he demanded looking between each captor. James was finally brave enough to speak.

"We held him back…me and Sirius." he said quickly gesturing towards Sirius who nodded in agreement. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and James looked down at the floor stubbornly.

"Really? I am aware of your animagi forms but didn't believe them so strong," he said quietly. Remus was sure this wasn't going to work.

"Mr Lupin," Voldemort said suddenly and Remus snapped his eyes up to meet Voldemort's. 

Voldemort said nothing just stared at Remus, and Remus didn't think it was possible to break eye contact.

"Don't look in his eyes, he's a…" Remus heard Harry shout suddenly and he tore his gaze away.

Voldemort was smiling and it was not a good smile.

"Wolfsbane," he whispered softly sending chills down Remus' spine. Now he was in for it.

"Correct Mr Potter I do have the ability to perform legimency quite effectively," he murmured turning his stare to Harry who was stood up now and being held back by Sirius.

"Sit down please," Voldemort hissed and flicked his wand. Harry felt as if a huge hand was pushing down on his shoulders and gradually his knees buckled beneath the pressure and he was forced into a sitting position, his breathing now quite heavy.

He turned back to Remus who had gone quite pale.

"And Pettigrew brought it to you," he grinned malevolently. Remus said nothing.

"There is no need to speak I know already," he finished making to walk back out.

Remus dropped his head into his hands, how could he be so _stupid_.

"Oh by the way," added Voldemort turning back to face the group.

"The Death Eaters in the future have captured an Order member attempting to rescue Mr Potter." Harry narrowed his eyes, who could it be?

"Mr Lupin," he continued happily and Remus looked up at him reluctantly again.

"Your future self is now in the custody of my Death Eaters."

Voldemort waited for a reaction and didn't have to wait long before James and Sirius piped up.

"What about us?" they shouted indignantly, surely they wouldn't have left Moony alone.

"Didn't Harry tell you?" stated Voldemort cheerfully and he pointed to Lily, James and Sirius.

"You are all dead in the future. Remus Lupin is the only surviving member of your group."

With that Voldemort swept out leaving the group astounded by the new revelations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rescue**

The bus rolled up in the station and Tonks bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, desperate to get back to Remus. She'd changed her appearance back to it's normal look, seeing no further need for a disguise.

A man and two women stepped off and looked around expectantly. It had to be them. Tonks stepped forward in front of them.

"Erm…Shaun? Anya? Sky?" she asked tentatively amazed that she'd managed to remember their names. The youngest looking woman stepped forward suspicion etched all over her face.

"Who are you?"

"We haven't got a lot of time. My name is Tonks and Remus needs our help now,"

The mention of Remus' name seemed to have done the trick and the werewolves exchanged a significant look before hurrying after Tonks who was already out of the bus station.

Remus laid on the bed straining at the bonds around his wrists, they were impossibly tight and without a wand he had no hope of escape.

"It's no use you know," smirked Draco. Remus scowled at him.

"Don't look at me like that I'm in charge now, not you," growled Draco.

Remus rolled his eyes, there was no way he could escape and he couldn't reach his wand.

He stared at it, willing it to come to him…but it didn't just stayed stubbornly on the arm of Draco's chair. He huffed irritably. Draco looked up at him and grinned.

"It was easy you know,"

Remus shot him a puzzled look, what was this maniac of a boy drivelling on about now.

"What?" he asked lazily.

"I said it was easy to catch Potter…he hardly fought…took me a second to disarm him…"

"Stop it," Remus uttered quietly feeling his arms shaking uncontrollably. Draco raised his eyebrows at him.

"Hit a nerve have I?" Remus stayed quiet, he knew not to let enemies know your weaknesses.

Remus turned his head sharply as a quick rap was heard at the door. Draco glared at Remus and pointed his wand at him.

"You…answer it" he hissed.

"Who is it?" called Remus in a strained voice.

"Come to clean the room," said a bright voice outside, he knew that voice. Before he could say anything else though Draco had got up and strode over to the door and wrenched it open.

Tonks heard the other three catch up with her and quickly caught them up on what had happened in the last few hours. Climbing the stairs slowly she cast a charm to block muggles from entering the second floor corridor.

She approached her room quietly and discussed a plan in a hushed and very rushed conversation with other three.

Tonks strained her ears as she heard footsteps approaching she glared at the end of the corridor. One of Death Eaters turned the corner and stopped dead fumbling for his wand.

"Stupefy," whispered Tonks and the spell hit before the Death Eater even realised and he keeled over.

Knock Knock.

Anya knocked on the door hurriedly putting on a relaxed voice in response to Remus' question. Tonks bit her lip, he was still alive then but he didn't sound happy.

The door was opened roughly and Draco stood there looking quite harassed but before he even had time to look around at who was there Anya had pushed him back inside the room roughly.

He glared up at her as she followed him inside.

"How…" he began.

"Shut it Malfoy," she hissed venomously pulling out her wand as Shaun and Sky came up behind her. The Death Eaters seemed momentarily frozen.

"You should know better than to mess with werewolves," she smirked at him.

Draco's mouth dropped opened as he glanced over at Remus who was smiling weakly from his position. The Death Eaters regained their sense of purpose and pulled out their wands simultaneously.

A frantic battle broke out as werewolves faced Death Eaters. Curses, hexes and jinxes were shot in every direction and Remus was amazed he wasn't hit.

He started as a light blue spell shot right towards him and he cowered slightly waiting for it to make contact. His eyes widened as it hit against something and bounced back.

_A shield?_ he thought looking around the room, _who on earth would have time to conjure a shield around him._

The battle going on was too quick for anyone to think about him first before themselves…and then he saw her.

Standing just outside the door with her back against the wall outside, her wand pointing directly at him.

Tonks.

He smiled at her and looked around the room once again. The battle was ending and werewolves were triumphant. The two Death Eaters in the room were unconscious and bound tightly and Malfoy was backing slowly into a corner, three wands on him.

Tonks walked firmly around the door and straight to Remus, worry apparent on every inch of her face. She sat down lightly beside him and untied him gently. Once untied Remus rubbed his wrists absently before realising that Tonks was still looking at him. He frowned at her.

"Are you ok?" she murmured. He nodded slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed and made to get up.

As if on cue the dizziness came back and he felt Tonks push him back down with surprising strength. He made out a blurry figure come in front of him and it slowly came into focus.

"Don't lie to me Remus Lupin," Tonks scolded with a definite likeness of Madam Pomfrey. She touched his forehead and frowned.

"Your red hot and clammy," she muttered wiping her hand. Remus tried to stand again.

"Stay there," she commanded and Remus obeyed reluctantly as she stood up and walked purposefully towards Malfoy and the werewolves, pulling out her wand as she approached. Remus actually felt himself feel sorry for Malfoy, Tonks looked very determined.

"What did you give him?" she said viciously as the werewolves parted for her to get through.

"Potion…to see if he was a wizard," said Malfoy forcefully, looking sulkily at her.

Tonks smiled at him sweetly.

"Do you happen to have an antidote for it?"

Remus glanced at Malfoy, alarm bells ringing in his head, that sweet tone had hidden dangers behind it, he was sure.

Malfoy shook his head and smirked.

Wrong move.

As quick as lightening Tonks had Malfoy by the throat and her wand pressed up against his cheek.

"Mr Malfoy I would really appreciate it if you had…or could make an antidote for the potion that you gave Remus."

Remus was astounded at how she managed to keep her voice so light and dainty when her actions were so very threatening.

Malfoy seemed to figure the same and he slowly nodded his head as best he could. Tonks smiled at him and lowered her wand. Malfoy began searching frantically in his pockets for the tiny bottle and finally produced it.

Tonks snatched it off him and marched over to Remus opening the bottle as she went.

"Drink," she said shortly and Remus quickly did so, and felt the most wonderful feeling the in world envelope him…he was better. The nausea, sweats, dizziness all gone.

He smiled at her appreciatively, and before he could react she pressed her lips on his firmly. Remus closed his eyes and returned the kiss passionately before hearing in the background.

"So that was you as well,"

He felt Tonks pull away from him violently and watched as she pointed her wand at Malfoy and hissed,

"Stupefy."

Malfoy slumped to the floor motionless.

"Come on then," murmured Tonks helping Remus stand up, still reeling from the kiss with Tonks.

Waving her wand she levitated Malfoy out of the door and followed him closely followed by Remus and his friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Getting Acquainted**

"I'm caught!" yelled Remus standing up and pacing the cell.

"We're dead!" shouted Lily, James and Sirius simultaneously.

Harry groaned this was all he needed, this was definitely going to mess up time now.

"Yes you are dead," he said in an exasperated voice.

"Remus," he said rounding on the werewolf who was pacing hurriedly by the door mumbling incoherently to himself…

Harry caught the words _never…stunned _and _caught_ a few times before he pulled Remus round to face him and stared at him intently.

"Obviously you are caught…and thank you by the way for coming to try to rescue me…but anyway the Remus Lupin I know doesn't give up and I'm sure you will be fine,"

Remus took a few calming breaths and nodded resignedly and sunk to the floor quietly.

"You helped him Pettigrew…" whispered Voldemort dangerously. Peter grovelled on the floor desperately.

"My Lord forgive me I am weak,"

Voldemort raised his eyebrows at his pathetic servant sprawled on the cold concrete floor. Any other Death Eater and he would have been killed.

"That you are Wormtail." he said simply flicking his wand and forcing Wormtail to face him. Wormtail whimpered pitifully.

"My Lord I can prove myself…again. Anything I'll do anything to pledge myself to you."

A smile spread slowly across Voldemort's pale face. He had been willing to give Wormtail one last chance cost free, but now his last statement held so many doors open to him.

He pondered for a while, he wanted to simply make the Potters, Black and Lupin suffer…getting Pettigrew to do it for him would be making up for his last mistake almost definitely.

"**Dumbledore!**" roared Remus furiously as he pushed open Hogwarts doors.

Tonks, Anya, Sky, Shaun and an unconscious Draco followed behind timidly. Tonks had never seen Remus this angry, and it filled her with a strange mix of fear and excitement.

"Raspberry Ripple," Remus snarled at the stone gargoyle and stepped roughly onto the spiralling staircase.

"Remus how nice to see you well," stated Dumbledore airily as Remus entered magic emanated from him visibly. Remus just stood aside as the others arrived behind him.

"I heard you arrive…ahh you have Mr Malfoy I see," continued Dumbledore seemingly unconcerned about Remus' mood.

"You have Mr Malfoy I see," mimicked Remus his eyes flashing dangerously. Dumbledore's expression faltered slightly and answered more seriously.

"Did everything not go as planned? Who are these charming people?" he gestured towards Remus' friends. Dumbledore's gaze fell on the three people hovering quietly behind Tonks.

"These are Anya Zest, Shaun Parker and Sky Fraser,"

Dumbledore nodded.

Anya was stood quite tall and was well built and her skin slightly tanned. Her hair was thick and a very dark brown, it fell in large curls round her face. Her eyes were chocolate brown also. A large scar ran down the length of her right arm.

Shaun had mousy brown hair and stood slightly taller than Anya. His eyes were blue and scars crisscrossed his cheeks and forehead.

Sky was the smallest of the lot. With almost white blonde hair framing her pale face. Her eyes were green and a single scar ran across one of them.

Dumbledore waited patiently for Remus to continue but luckily Tonks took the opportunity.

"Draco realised he was being followed and brewed a potion to check if Remus was a wizard."

Dumbledore nodded,

"The magus morbus potion," he said quietly.

"Oh you've heard of it…"

"Remus," Tonks warned casting him a glare. Remus fell silent looking sulky.

"Whatever it was it weakened him greatly and Malfoy took advantage of it…we only just got there in time…we could have done with more help…we had to seek out some of Remus' friends from the underground."

Dumbledore nodded slowly in understanding.

"I'm sorry Remus I underestimated Malfoy's abilities and I'm really am truly sorry for your suffering."

Remus snorted.

"Whatever... can we question him yet?" Remus muttered nodding towards Draco's hovering form.

"Not yet it's late and I think we could all do with some rest…I promise you I will not let him escape."

"We're are we sleeping professor?" asked Tonks.

"Erm…Anya, Shaun and Sky can sleep in the hospital wing…I'll show you where. You and Remus may make yourselves at home in the Room of Requirement."

Remus and Tonks nodded and headed out closely followed by Anya, Shaun, Sky and Dumbledore.

Remus led Tonks to the corridor on which hung the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. Pacing backwards and forwards in front of the wall a few times a door appeared and Tonks grasped the handle and turned it quickly.

Tonks and Remus entered the delicately decorated room, mainly cream colours adorned the walls. A cosy fire was burning on the far wall and in the middle of the room was an enormous king sized bed, with comfy looking bedding.

Tonks and Remus sat down on the sofa in front of the fire and laid back, silence ensued.

"I…erm…never said thank you…so thank you," Remus said quietly staring intently into the fire. Tonks raised her eyebrows at him,

"For what?" she enquired. Remus smiled at her.

"You know what…you know me with Malfoy... kind of helpless situation,"

Tonks giggled at him and nodded at him.

"Anytime," she whispered grasping hold of his hand, her other hand placed lightly on his thigh. They both stared at her free hand and looked up at each other.

Tonks was transfixed by his amber coloured eyes and felt herself melting. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them to find Remus' face centimetres from hers, she sucked in a deep breath and their lips touched briefly.

Breaking a part Remus flushed and frowned.

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't…I don't know what,"

Tonks place a finger on his lips gently and shushed him, he fell silent staring up at her face.

Tonks leant forward and kissed him, firmer this time. She placed her hand behind his head and deepened the kiss enjoying every moment. Remus returned the kiss completely giving into to his fantasies.

They stood up and parted, glancing at each other slightly breathlessly. Tonks grasped Remus' hand and guided him to the bed and laid down, he followed not sure what to expect next.

Within seconds they were kissing again rolling around grasping every inch of each other and before long they began to remove each other's clothes.

Tonks woke up in complete comfort. She stretched slightly and looked up at Remus, who was still snoozing. She smiled, last night had been great…every thing she could have hoped for, she didn't want this to end.

She loved everything about Remus now from his liquid amber eyes to his well toned body. He hadn't been anything like she had expected him to be like in bed…not that it mattered.

She sighed and settled her head back down and drew light circles on his stomach with her index finger.

She expected him to be shy, quiet and timid…but he wasn't at all like that. She smiled to herself…he'd been powerful, dominant but also tender at times. She glanced up at him as he stirred slightly. Smiling again she began reminiscing of last night…bliss was all she could think to describe it.

"Oi," said a sleepy voice and jumped slightly and stared up at her lover. Remus was smiling down at her. She frowned at him.

"That…" he said nodding down at her hand on his stomach

"…tickles,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Dumbledore's Mistake**

Dumbledore walked away from the dungeons having just locked Draco in one of the cells there. There was something about Draco's cocky manner that had disconcerted him and he felt the need to check on him every hour at least.

Draco looked around his new accommodation and smiled happily, he shouldn't be here too long. Dumbledore, the idiot, had not tied him up thinking the locked door was enough to hold him.

He snorted and pulled Remus' wand out of his sleeve. In all the confusion nobody had thought to remove this or even check if it was still missing. He had to work fast though Dumbledore would most definitely be coming back.

An hour later and Dumbledore made his way tiredly towards the dungeons. He had made Remus a promise and by Merlin he was going to stick by it. He descended the stairs slowly and proceeded down the candle lit corridor.

Turning the corner he looked down the cells and frowned, something didn't seem right. He walked briskly towards the end cell that he'd put Draco in. He felt his stomach plummet as he found the door swinging quite feely open and Draco was no where to be seen.

_How?_ thought Dumbledore spinning round quickly. He shook his head as he made his way through the school quickly, there was no time to think about that now, he had to find Draco quickly.

He couldn't ask Remus for help, then he would know that Dumbledore had failed him. Dumbledore furrowed his brow…somebody who cares a lot about Harry and with the skill and motivation to recapture Malfoy. He rolled his eyes as the apparent answer popped into his head.

Ron and Hermione.

He rushed off quickly to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron and Hermione were sat in the common room in front of the fire. They weren't the only ones in there, at eleven o clock there was still Neville and Ginny to go to bed.

Hermione and Ron had been confined to the common room when they weren't in classes or eating for fear that they would run off to find Harry themselves, something that they both found extremely frustrating.

Knowing that Remus had been assigned to the case had been very comforting however, and the news that Draco had been found and was in the castle at this moment cheered them up even more.

They glanced up as they heard the portrait door open and exchanged confused expressions, they'd thought everybody was in already. They must have looked even more confused when they watched a very flustered Professor Dumbledore step in.

"Professor Dumbledore is something wrong," gasped Hermione standing up dragging Ron up behind her. Dumbledore looked quite sheepish,

"I've erm…lost Draco Malfoy," Well that sounded good, that was it now they'd have no respect for him at all.

Ron's eyes widened as Ginny and Neville came and stood next to Hermione.

"What do you mean _lost_?" ventured Ron.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I don't know how he escaped but he has and I need your help to find him," said Dumbledore hurriedly, there wasn't time for this.

"We'll help but what about Professor Lu…"

"I can't ask him, he'll murder me. I promised him I wouldn't let Draco get away." cut Dumbledore desperately. The teenagers nodded at him and followed him quickly outside.

Hagrid was dozing in his armchair when he started as he heard Fang growl lowly at the door. He hadn't heard anybody knock and stood up to look out of his window. He strained his eyes as he saw a figure darting across the lawn from Hogwarts.

He hurried out of his door, Fang close behind him. He knew that person, he's a pupil, or was a pupil. Draco Malfoy, but he was supposed to be in custody at the moment ready for questioning.

"Fang," he muttered to his faithful dog.

"I need yeh to follow 'im. Keep track o' i'm. I'll go fer Dumbledore." Fang gave a low growl in the back of his throat and set off at run behind Malfoy.

Hagrid grabbed his coat and made his way up to the school as quickly as possible.

Dumbledore had just reached the bottom of the stairs with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville in tow when the doors burst open violently.

They froze momentarily stunned and watched for signs of movement outside. Hagrid raced through, his pink umbrella smoking slightly and he stowed it quickly inside his coat.

"What is it Hagrid?" said Dumbledore hurrying towards him.

"Malfoy…is…making…his…way…to…the…woods," he wheezed. Dumbledore's eyes lit up at this news and he turned to the students behind him.

"You heard him. Stick together and keep your eyes peeled." he said ushering them outside.

"Thank you Hagrid. Come with us will you?" he said graciously giving Hagrid a quick hug.

"O' course professor," muttered Hagrid and he set off after the students.

It was terribly dark in the forest and Hermione and Ron clung to each other, not wanting to light their wands incase they alerted Draco of their presence.

They couldn't allow him to escape, he was the key to finding Harry. Neville and Ginny had set off in a different direction to them in hopes of finding Draco quicker, if he got outside the school grounds he could apparate…then they'd never find him.

They searched for ages, fumbling against trees and groping on the floor feeling out for branches. Hermione had pulled a bowtruckle out of her hair at one point for which she' received a nasty bite.

Another time saw them hiding behind the trees as a group of centaurs passed them, not really wanting a confrontation about centaur rights.

When they had all but given up hope they heard a strangled yell from in front of them and rushed towards it.

"Lumos," Ron said quickly holding out his wand. The sight that greeted them was nothing short of extraordinary.

Draco was laid in the floor holding his arms up defensively and above him looking ready to strike was Buckbeak.

Hermione rushed forwards,

"Buckbeak no," she shouted.

Buckbeak glared at her, as she mentally kicked herself forgetting, she bowed low keeping eye contact. Buckbeak fixed her with his gaze and Hermione was on the point of thinking, back off would be a good idea.

But slowly Buckbeak bent one leg and inclined his head. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and rushed towards Buckbeak giving him a grateful pat, before turning and pointing her wand at Draco.

"Don't even think about doing anything," she said threateningly, Ron came up to her side.

"Granger let me…"

"Shut it," Ron cut across.

"But…but,"

"For Merlins sake. Stupefy," said Hermione stunning Draco quickly, why couldn't he just be quiet?

Not long after Draco was bound and magically bonded to a chair in Dumbledore's office.

"How did you do it? You were locked in," said Dumbledore incredulously.

Draco rolled his eyes and struggled with his hand. Dumbledore relented a finally freed one and to help him. Draco pulled out Remus' wand and held it out to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore breathed in deeply and took the wand looking at carefully.

"Is this…?"

"The werewolf's. Took it when he was incapable of stopping me, and nobody took it back," answered Draco shortly.

Dumbledore stared at Draco wth a very serious face, and his tone of voice matched his face when he spoke next.

"You will be questioned tomorrow and would advise you to call him Lupin or Professor Lupin if you want to survive," finished Dumbledore walking towards his own chambers at the rear of the room.

Harry woke up early that morning and glanced around. His gaze settled on his old professor. He was still asleep and they'd covered him up as usual after he'd gone to sleep last night.

As the sun hit him Remus stirred and shivered before sitting up slowly and stretching. These post transformation aches weren't getting any easier, it was still agony the day after.

He started as he heard movement from behind him and turned quickly wincing at the sudden movement.

"That must really hurt afterwards," said Harry sympathetically. Remus smiled grimly,

"It's easier than it was," he lied, yawning behind his hand. Harry frowned at him.

"Do you think Wormtail's ok?" murmured Remus. Harry shrugged. He didn't really care at the moment.

"I didn't do anything weird last night did I?" asked Remus casting Harry a sideways frown, he was watching the door after hearing noise outside.

"No not really just changed looked at us for a while and went to sleep…we covered you," Harry added as an afterthought. Remus smiled at him.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he pulled his robes round his shoulders and fastened the front hastily.

Both jumped as the door clicked open nearly five minutes later. Harry shifted closer to Remus and Remus grasped his hand tightly. Peter emerged in the doorway.

"Peter," said Remus breathlessly. "You're alive,"

Peter shifted uncomfortably and shrugged pulling out his wand.

"Peter…?" Remus asked in a familiar sounding way to the Leaky Cauldron visit.

"I'm sorry," was all Peter managed before pointing his wand and stunning Harry and Remus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Memories**

Tonks watched apprehensively as Remus paced around the chair that Malfoy was sat in. Draco seemed very relaxed and leant back quite casually, much to Remus' displeasure.

"For Merlin's sake. Get this over with," groaned Draco. Remus span round his eyes flashing angrily.

"Don't…just don't," he threatened pointing his wand at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes as Remus continued his pacing.

Gradually Remus felt he was ready to start questioning him, and he stood in front of Draco picking his words carefully.

"Did…Were…Are you responsible for Harry's disappearance?"

"Partly," came Draco's uninterested response. Remus sucked in a deep breath and resumed his walking. 

This boy was really trying his patience, he wanted nothing more than to really lay into Draco…but that would get him no where.

"Where is Harry?" he said through gritted teeth coming to halt in front of Draco again.

Draco shrugged,

"I don't know," he answered shortly.

"What do you mean you _don't know_? You took him." shouted Remus unexpectedly leant closer to Malfoy.

"Yes I took him but I don't know where he is now. Anyway _you_ should know."

Remus stepped back and looked fixedly at Draco, what had he said? He sighed in frustration and marched over to Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore straightened up and smiled at Remus politely.

"Can't we give him Veritaserum Professor? I'm getting no where." whispered Remus urgently. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at him,

"We'd have to make it from scratch. We've got none left. Snape, it seems, was summoned by the Dark Lord,"

Remus huffed and ran his hand through his hair irritably staring at Draco, was he mocking him?

"Anyway keep at him I think you are getting some where," Dumbledore muttered back to him. Remus cast him a disbelieving look and Dumbledore elaborated.

"Think what would James have done,"

Remus froze, why did that statement mean so much to him? He frowned trying to remember.

"Remus are you ok?" asked Dumbledore looking at Remus curiously.

"Yeah…just…memories…I'm not sure," managed Remus trying to piece together the flashes in his mind. 

Just when he got close the memories would be blown apart by some invisible force. Dumbledore nodded and walked around the desk to face Remus.

"Let me try,"

Remus stared at Dumbledore and watched images of his childhood right through to adulthood flash through his mind. After a while Dumbledore blinked and pulled back looking confused.

"Did you know that your memory had been modified?"

Remus gaped at him. What a stupid question, of course he didn't know.

"I thought not, it seems I did the modification so theoretically I should be able to reverse it," mused Dumbledore pulling out his wand and inspecting it.

He walked away from Remus before turning around and facing him.

Remus swallowed deeply, he trusted Dumbledore completely so there was no reason to feel nervous. With a silent incantation and a wave of his wand the reversal was done.

Remus slammed his eyes shut as memories rushed through his mind. Remus suddenly realised that he'd seen much more in his life than he first thought.

He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to organise the thoughts buzzing round his head, they made no sense at the moment.

"Remus…pensieve?" asked Dumbledore rushing towards the man perched on his desk. Remus nodded and Dumbledore guided him to the stone basin at the edge of the room.

Remus pulled out his wand and put it to his temple, pulling it away a silvery substance followed. Remus pointed his wand at the basin and the substance dropped inside. Remus repeated the process a few more times before staring down at the swirling liquid.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked. Remus nodded grimly and leant forward watching his memories intently. A few minutes later and he stood back and turned to face Dumbledore and Tonks.

"I know where he is…I think," he choked out.

"Mind if we all have a look?" asked Dumbledore sympathetically. Remus nodded and went over to Tonks holding her tightly.

Dumbledore waved his wand sweeping it upwards abruptly and a silver mist hovered above the basin. The images gradually became clearer.

First thing to appear was the letter that Lily had sent him and him replying. The next image was the group of friends round the table at the Leaky Cauldron and Peter arriving late, closely followed by James ad Sirius disappearing.

Remus took a deep breath as he remembered the next part, it was starting to come back now. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them to find that the images had moved onto the Death Eaters surrounding him. He felt Tonks' grip around his waist increase and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

The mist went a dark blue colour and Remus could only figure that it was night. A bright light burst forth and a person was thrown into the room with them.

A snigger broke the silence and Remus glared at Draco who was almost choking on laughter.He scowled and pointed his wand at him, whispering 'Silencio,' Draco froze and frowned at Remus, who just raised his eyebrows in response.

The mist became clear again and Remus realised this must be the next day, and there was the evidence…Harry was sat next to Sirius looking quite worried. Remus sighed, there he was. Remus lost interest after this and as the others continued to watch Remus set about a plan in his head.

Fifteen minutes later and the mist fizzled out and left an awkward silence in the air.

"I think it is a safe bet that Harry has been sent back in time," murmured Dumbledore taking off his glasses and giving them a wipe. Remus snapped out of his trance and stared at Dumbledore. How could he be so _calm_?

"How do we get him back?" he asked forcibly. Dumbledore considered him for a while.

"Draco," he said suddenly turning towards Draco in the chair. Draco looked up at him sulkily.

"How did you take Harry back?"

Draco opened his mouth and started to speak, but no sound issued from his mouth.

"For Merlin's sake Remus," grumbled Dumbledore waving his wand at Draco and breaking the spell.

"…and then I came back," were the last words that tumbled out of Draco's mouth. He smirked at them.

"The first bit again if you please Draco,"

Draco shrugged, he was dead if he gave information and he was dead if he didn't.

"I used a timeturner to take him back to 1980 and then I came back here with the timeturner."

Dumbledore nodded at him before turning back to Remus.

"We can do the same. We can't leave Harry in the past it will mess up the future considerably, but it will have to be tomorrow," he muttered almost inaudibly. Remus gawped at him,

"Did you forget the small fact that me, Sirius, Lily, James and Harry are captives of You-Know-Who," he gasped. Dumbledore looked up at him.

"No I hadn't forgotten, but did you not see the last part as well?" Remus frowned quickly thinking back.

No, he'd switched off by then. He shook his head and waited patiently for Dumbledore's answer.

"You had turned into a werewolf…"

"You don't think I…I didn't," spluttered Remus.

"No Remus. Peter, it seems, found some Wolfsbane potion for you. But you can only remember turning twice, which means you have one more night to go."

Remus thought a while.

"If I'm tame why can't we go now and get them... I'm not dangerous you just said,"

"Because…" said Dumbledore in exasperation.

"If we go now the full moon will be out and you yourself will change, and you will be of no help and more than likely not be tame. Severus has no Wolfsbane left, it's brewing and not ready yet."

Remus fell silent, he hadn't thought of that. It seemed that the only thing to do then was wait, he hated that he couldn't do anything at the moment.

All he could do was watch as more memories were made as they happened and it hurt him to have to watch them.

Harry opened his eyes blearily, that had been unexpected. He blinked to clear his vision and looked around. He'd been moved, this wasn't the same room as before. It looked similar, but this one was bigger he was sure.

He sat up and looked all the way around, seeing Remus laying unconscious by his feet. He rushed to his side and shook him vigorously.

"Professor Lupin," he urged. Remus stirred grudgingly and his eyes flickered open, and widened at the sight of Harry. He sat up quickly and looked around.

"Call me Remus," said Remus quietly taking in his new surroundings.

"What did he do now?" mumbled Remus more to himself than anybody else. Harry frowned.

"What?"

Remus turned to face him and smiled reassuringly.

"I asked myself what Peter had done now. He can be very weak minded at times,"

"Not sure… I woke up here with you,"

Remus sighed and sat back against the wall. The door clicked open and Remus stared at it. Peter entered quietly and stood quite sheepishly by the door.

"What did you do _now_?!" growled Remus standing up, Peter flinched but remained silent.

"It's not what _he's_ done." said a husky voice from outside.

Remus froze, _oh shit._

Fenrir Greyback slunk inside and shooed Peter out closing the door behind him. Fenrir smirked at Remus and Harry's expression.

"It's what I'm _going_ to do, you should be worrying about,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Long Hours**

Remus' eyes never left Fenrir's as he stood there smirking, not even as he made to sit down by the wall. Remus gestured to Harry for him to stand up. Harry did so quickly, Remus grasped his hand tightly and wrenched Harry behind him protectively.

Fenrir snorted derisively.

"I can't hurt him _yet_,"

"And you're not going to," snapped Remus glaring at Fenrir.

Fenrir considered the younger werewolf for a moment before answering,

"You've never fought another werewolf before Remus,"

"So, doesn't mean I can't," Remus stated defiantly, but at the back of his mind the thought nagged. He was right, if Remus failed he was condemning Harry at the same time.

"We shall see then in…" he thought a while "…9 hours give or take."

Lily had awoken at the sound of the door being opened and asked the guard the time before he pushed in the bowls of food.

"Eleven o clock," was the short reply as three bowls skidded across the floor.

Quickly she realised the number of bowls and gazed around the room, panic starting to fill her entire being.

Remus and Harry were missing.

She roughly shook James awake, his eyes fluttered open and he gazed at her confused.

"Remus and Harry are gone," she said hurriedly before turning to wake Sirius.

Within 5 minutes all three were awake and considering where their companions had gone to.

"It must have been done quietly," mused James fiddling with the bottom of his tattered robes. The bruising on his chest was still quite vivid and he still gasped quietly when he moved too quickly.

"Otherwise we'd have woken up,"

Sirius and Lily nodded in agreement.

The door clicked and all stared at it intently standing up. Whoever it was they wanted answers from them.

A man with shoulder length black hair and a large nose walked in looking round quickly.

"Snape?" said James incredulously. Snape's eyes fixed upon the three prisoners.

"Well done Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor for an unexpected display of intelligence," drawled Snape lazily.

James scowled at him.

"Snape this is no time for school grudges," hissed Lily.

Snape inclined his head slightly in understanding.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked abruptly.

"If you don't want to know the whereabouts of your werewolf and…son I'll just leave shall I," he said quietly before turning to face the door.

The group exchanged a desperate look before James spoke,

"Wait!"

Snape turned around slowly to face them.

"His name is Rem…"

"Shut up Sirius. Where are they?" snapped Lily looking imploringly at Snape.

"They are not far… just a little down the hall. Together."

Confusion showed on all their faces.

"Why?" questioned James.

Snape shook his head,

"I do not know. But I have been here too long already, I bid you good day,"

With that he swept out clicking the door closed behind him.

Harry sat uncomfortably behind Remus. It was nearing dusk and both he and Remus were very tense. The day had been spent practically in silence, Harry had attempted a few times to engage Remus in conversation to take his mind off the upcoming night.

It was not that he didn't appreciate what Remus was about to do for him, but the silence was unbearable.

"Do I have to be bitten to become a werewolf or will a scratch do it just the same?" Harry asked quietly attempting once more to break the suffocating silence.

Remus turned his head slightly to look back at Harry.

"You need to be bitten, but I'm not going to let either happen to you," he said soothingly.

"No…" jeered Greyback from his corner.

"He'll loose pathetically to me and watch helplessly as I rip you apart. Can't be made into a werewolf from _that_ either,"

"Shut it," snapped Remus viciously.

Silence enveloped them again and Harry sighed, it had been a brief break in the silence if anything. The only things haunting his daydreams now were visions of Greyback mauling him to death.

Nightfall came and went and Harry noticed how both Remus and Greyback were shifting slightly, restlessly. All of a sudden Remus stood up and stood away from him.

This was it.

Harry had seen Remus do this three times already and he hadn't changed his routine yet…but Greyback he was _completely_ different.

While Remus had taken his robes off, Greyback had simply let his body rip through his.

Within seconds Harry was on his feet face to face with Greyback the werewolf.

His eyes were a yellow colour and were glinting hungrily. His fur was black all over and his teeth were bared for all to see.

Harry swallowed deeply and backed up against the wall, looking around for Remus only to discover he hadn't transformed fully.

Harry watched his life flash before his eyes as Greyback took slow, calculating steps towards him.

Tonks had shaken Remus from his nap.

"Remus," she moaned. Remus' eyes snapped open. The dream he'd been having it couldn't be true.

"You were shaking violently," Tonks mumbled biting her lip worriedly.

He smiled at her warmly, "I'm fine," he whispered. He walked over to the window to clear his head.

He remembered the dream clearly, him and Harry and Greyback in a cell on a full moon. He clamped his eyes shut and felt his heart stop as he remembered more…

Greyback in werewolf form closing in on Harry.

He opened his eyes slowly, fear etched in every part of his face.

_Oh no…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Survival and Sacrifices**

Harry could only stare as Greyback made his way closer to him, his eyes holding a triumphant gleam.

Suddenly a flash of light brown streaked past him. His eyes widened as Remus grabbed hold of Greyback around the neck and pulled him off to one side.

Harry let out a slow long relaxing breath. Remus was now stood between him and Greyback, panting heavily. Greyback had picked himself up and was now making his way towards the pair, eyes gleaming malevolently.

Remus growled as Greyback neared, his hackles raising.

Harry watched as the two werewolves sized each other up. He hoped to God that Remus had enough strength to hold him off.

Greyback was working on instinct alone, it was in a werewolf's nature. Remus, however, still had his own mind and a fierce desire to protect Harry, not just for him but for Lily and James.

The battle began and for a while the only movement was Greyback lunging forwards towards Harry and Remus jumping in between them and throwing him off. Harry was sure that this could be quite easy if it carried on like this.

Having being pushed back once again Greyback paced a while. This was going to be difficult, whoever that werewolf was he wasn't going to let him eat the human he was guarding.  
He snorted and faced the werewolf and human, his mind working in overdrive.

_In order to kill the human I need to get rid of the other werewolf_

Greyback crouched low ready to pounce again, Lupin growled at him again and readied himself. He watched as Greyback pounced and veered off to the side, to his tail.

Thinking quickly Remus spun round to protect his tail and felt his throat come into contact with Greyback's mouth. He choked slightly, Greyback didn't have a proper hold but it was enough to disable him if he didn't get him off now.

Remus rolled over on to his back and kicked out with his back legs powerfully. A small yelp and a sudden release on his throat told him he'd thrown Greyback off, and he rolled back picking himself up slowly.

He glanced back at Harry, he was still ok…_better than me anyway_ he thought as he watched droplets of red fall to the floor. His neck was bleeding heavily and he more than likely would be feeling the effects soon.

Greyback got up abruptly ready to pounce again,. He wanted this meal desperately, and nobody was going to stand in the way.

_This werewolf is injured now,_ he thought as he watched Lupin take in a few shaky breaths. He held back eyeing him menacingly, looking Remus over quickly.

Greyback dove once again veering off course. Remus was caught momentarily unawares, but a moment was all that Greyback needed. He sunk his teeth deep into Lupin's left thigh, one of teeth connected with the bone and he heard a satisfying crack.

Remus scrunched his eyes up tightly trying not to cry out, doing so would alarm Harry. After a few painful seconds he couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a blood curdling howl, Greyback held on tightly.

Harry was frozen with fright and was only brought back to reality when he heard Remus' anguished howl. He shook his head and took in the scene in front of him.

Remus was desperately trying to shake Greyback off his leg without avail. Thinking quickly Harry kicked out towards Greyback. His foot connected solidly with Greyback's nose and he let go yelping in pain.

Remus glanced up at Harry, gratefulness apparent in his amber eyes. Harry smiled at him and moved across the room, distancing himself from Greyback who was shaking his head from a sitting position across the room. Remus followed limping painfully in front of Harry.

Remus' breathing came in painful rasps, he had two injuries now that were bleeding badly. He wasn't doing too well as protector at the moment. He closed his eyes briefly trying to clear his blurring vision, he needed to get Greyback down soon if he was going to help Harry at all.

Greyback opened his eyes and was greeted with a wonderful sight. Remus was standing up, his injured leg very open and vulnerable…and he had his eyes _closed_. He attacked again…and grabbed hold of the same injured leg around the knee.

Remus' eyes snapped open and he bit down hard as he held in the howl trying to break free. That had been unexpected and had happened way too quickly.

He felt himself sink to floor desperately trying to remain conscious. Greyback sensing this defeated posture growled furiously, he wasn't ready for this to finish. With an almighty heave he threw Remus bodily over his shoulder.

Remus hit the ground heavily and heard his ribs crack agonizingly. He produced a feeble growl from his mouth, but before he could do anything else Greyback was on him again.

Remus just lay their feeling quite defeated as Greyback took angry swipes at his back. He felt each and every one wondering when it was going to stop.

"No," he heard a voice thunder from the far end of the room. His ears pricked up and he lifted his head wearily. 

Harry was stood in a very similar way to how James had done. His right hand raised palm facing outwards. His eyes flashing fiercely.

"Impedimenta," he yelled.

Greyback looked up just in time to see a bright red light head straight for him. Greyback was blown backwards into the wall, unconscious….for the moment.

Remus pushed himself up regardless of his body's protests. He limped slowly over to Harry and lay down watching Greyback's limp form.

Harry sunk down beside his Professor and friend, his breath hitching in his throat.

There was _so_ much blood, and the cuts looked _so_ deep…he reached out to stroke an uninjured piece of Remus' back and felt Remus flinched slightly before relaxing again…grumbling in the back of his throat.

Remus was watching out of window that the Room of Requirement had provided. He couldn't sleep, the memories that were flashing before his eyes were too terrible. He could only sit and watch as Greyback lunged towards him and Harry again and again and again.

He gasped as he felt pain in his leg and he pulled his boxer shorts down slightly to find the source.

The skin at the top of his thigh was bright red, his eyes widened. The skin opened up slightly and let out a small trickle of blood, Remus bit his lip…what was going on? As quickly as the bleeding started it stopped and a large white scar was left in it's place. Remus frowned, _a new scar?_

Over the next five minutes Remus watched a new scar form on his knee, and he even pulled his shirt off to watch several scars criss cross their way across his back. He touched his neck where a scar had appeared he had not noticed before as well.

He closed his eyes trying to think of when he had fought with Greyback, all of a sudden it became clear. He sighed hopelessly, as long as he was alive in the future he must be doing fine in the past.

"Stop that,"

Remus heard Harry mutter in an annoyed tone. His ears pricked up and he turned his head slightly to face Harry.

Remus had been willing the night away, as long as Greyback didn't get up again Harry would be fine…maybe not him but Harry would be.

Harry's eyes were flashing fiercely with anger first and foremost…but… Remus looked deeper…was that fear? Yes he was sure Harry was angry and afraid.

"I said stop that," demanded Harry again more firmly this time. Remus stared up at him. 

He couldn't talk… this was going to be a very one-sided conversation. He creased his forehead slightly trying to get Harry to elaborate a bit more.

"You know what," Harry whispered quietly continuing his light stroking on Remus' back. Remus eyes widened…success! Harry understood. Remus frowned to himself…but he didn't… what was he going on about?

Remus grumbled lowly in the back of his throat, looking at Harry desperately.

Harry wasn't looking at him now and he only saw Harry's eyes flit down to his briefly before they were up at the ceiling again.

"Giving up," Harry choked slightly at his words. Remus made to get up a bit but his leg refused, he couldn't just leave Harry to cry. With a final push he forced his leg to support him and he sat up weakly.

Harry looked down at him… his cheeks were streaked with tears and Harry wiped them away hastily, and sniffed.

Remus gazed at him intently trying to decipher what was going on in his mind. Harry stayed silent and Remus leant forward and nuzzled against Harry's damp cheek before licking Harry's hand sadly.

He looked up at Harry again, pleading with him silently to talk to him. In the smallest of whispers he heard Harry speak,

"Please don't give up on me,"

Remus lay back down again as his leg gave a jolt of pain. He growled in his throat again, sharing his indignation with Harry…he was _not_ giving up on Harry…and he was positive he'd _shown_ that.

Harry shifted next to him and broke down completely burying him face carefully in a small part of Remus' uninjured back. Remus jumped he was not expecting that at all.

After a few minutes Harry's sobs reduced and finally stopped and he gradually shifted himself into a sitting position. Remus growled at him softly again.

"You're giving up on yourself," Harry said thickly. Remus watched Harry sit to face him.

He was right…Remus cared more about Harry getting hurt and was definitely considering that this would be his last transformation.

As if Harry had sensed this he carried on,

"…but you can't. You can't just leave me and give up. I need you, not just now but in the future. You help me incredibly in my third year…without you I wouldn't have got through it…"

Remus felt tears well up in his eyes as he listened and lump was slowly rising in his throat. Something in his chest as well, but what that was he couldn't place at the moment. 

Harry was still going.

"…you have…sorry will give me so much. Much more than just material possessions. You can't die now! My mum and dad need you as well, they wouldn't have got together without you and I really don't think they'd allow you to just give up on them…all of us…yourself…"

Remus sniffed quietly, tears were now streaming down his face but it was concealed by his fur and Harry didn't seem to have noticed as he continued his lecture.

"…Sirius…he needs you to be his reasoning voice in the back of his head. You're going to help him in my third year as well,"

Harry's voice hitched in his throat as he remembered Sirius' last moments of life.

"…and you save my life in my fifth year…I'd have gone straight after Sirius if it weren't for you,"

Harry stopped and waited for Remus' reaction as he had done nothing but lay with his head on the floor staring up at him.

"So you see you can't die…we all need you,"

Remus whimpered slightly at this finishing sentence, he was about to push himself up again when Harry scuttled behind him once again and he stared up at Harry lost for a moment.

Harry merely pointed at Greyback, Remus followed the direction and felt his heart stop. Greyback was stirring.

Remus glanced up at Harry one last time and felt the feeling in his chest explode.

It was survival…the will to survive. He pushed himself up determined and steadied himself watching Greyback fixedly.

Greyback opened his eyes slowly and peered around groggily.

Lupin felt himself bristle with anticipation, and readied his body and mind for the inevitable. He _would_ win this…he _would_ beat Greyback…he _would_ protect Harry…and he _would_ survive.

Greyback had now managed to get to his feet shakily and was staring around the room once again. Lupin moved in front of Harry and he felt Greyback's eyes fall on Harry. It was a wary look though, as if not sure what to make of Harry.

Greyback shook his head quickly, he needed a clear mind for this…he wasn't sure how long he'd been out but it was long enough for this other werewolf to get his strength back. He crouched low watching as the other werewolf mirrored him.

Remus growled menacingly at Greyback, he needed to make this quick sunrise couldn't be far away. Greyback had been out for a good few hours.

Remus attacked first going straight for Greyback's face. Greyback stood stunned he had barely seen Remus move and now it was too late.

Remus' plan was simple, to hinder Greyback's sight enough so he couldn't see and then mar him in some way to stop him from getting to Harry and himself.

His front paw connected solidly with Greyback's forehead and he dug his claws in. Greyback howled in pain and pushed Remus off feebly.

Remus looked at Greyback surveying the outcome of that first violent attack. Blood poured down Greyback's face from two long gashes on his forehead.

Greyback was shaking his head desperately as the blood ran into his eyes blocking his vision.

Remus sniffed slightly and paced in front of Greyback who was flailing his front legs from side to side trying to fend Remus off.

Harry watched this fight from the side of the cell. His pride had soared when he saw Remus get up again stronger than before. Now he was hoping that if Remus fell once more…would his wandless magic come back. His father had used it once but hadn't been able to do so since.

Remus watched Greyback's legs carefully, that could be a way to disable him. He moved to immobilize his worthy opponent.

Leaping forward he dodged under Greyback's left front leg, it skimmed his head. He clamped his jaws down on Greyback's right leg at the shoulder joint.

Greyback howled again…louder and more anguished than before.

Remus jerked his head sharply to the right, and heard a resounding snap…thus ensuring the damage he intended.

Greyback whimpered and sank unceremoniously to the floor, sighing defeated.

Remus stood in front of him casting the werewolf a disgusted look and with a quick swipe of his front leg threw him against the wall.

He turned round and struggled his way back to Harry just as the sun rose.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Friend In Need**

As Remus hobbled over to him, Harry had got up to retrieve Remus' robes. Returning quickly he unfolded them and placed them around the shoulders of the werewolf laying in front of him.

As the sun hit him Remus began to change back. Not nearly as painful as when he transformed into a wolf…almost a kind of relief swept over him. He pulled his robes around his shoulders gratefully and turned to Harry

"Thanks," he mumbled. Harry grinned at him.  
"Thank _you_," he emphasised the last word.

The wounds on his leg, throat and back seemed much more real now that he was human and he gasped slightly as he leant against the wall.

Staring over in Greyback's direction they were faced with a naked man curled up on the floor. Apparently the pain of a broken leg was too much for him and he was now unconscious and breathing lightly.

The door clicked and Remus tensed up his vision was becoming blurred at the amount of blood he'd lost but he strained his eyes to see. Voldemort and few Death Eaters stood behind him…Peter was amongst the few.

"Well well Mr Lupin you've proved yourself more than capable as a werewolf," congratulated Voldemort clapping his hands together and stepping into the cell. Peter followed and suppressed a gasp when he saw the state of his friend.

"Mr Potter not bitten I see," Voldemort had seized Harry's chin and was now twisting his head this way and that checking for injuries,  
"Pity," he murmured releasing Harry as he said this.

"Episkey," he uttered pointing his wand at Greyback's leg and Remus watched as the bone he had snapped slipped back into place and Greyback groaned slightly.

"Peter take Mr Potter with you to where I asked…and…improvise." Peter nodded hesitantly and grabbed Harry roughly by the arm and pulled him up.

Remus stared on... he was exhausted and in a lot of pain he couldn't fight back now, he made a half hearted attempt to grab on to Harry's arm but he wasn't quick enough.

Voldemort came to a halt in front of Remus and leered down at him,  
"Greyback certainly did a job on you didn't he?" Remus glared up at him.

"Take him back to his cell," he finished looking over at the Death Eaters by the door.

Remus watched as two Death Eaters seized him by the arms and pulled him up ignoring Remus' gasps of pain.

They led him down a dark corridor but Remus barely noticed and was frantically beginning to wonder where Peter had taken Harry. They reached a door and the Death Eater on his right arm muttered a few words and the door clicked open.

Lily, James and Sirius were awoken by the door clicking open and they gazed at it when a person they recognised was thrown in unceremoniously. 

"Moony?" questioned James.

But Remus wasn't listened and had thrown himself against the now closed door banging on it furiously with his fists.

"Give him back,"  
"Let him go," he yelled repeatedly growing gradually weaker every time, tears streamed down his face.

"Oh God Moony," James said again rushing forwards as Remus fell back on his feet looking utterly defeated and extremely pale.

James all but picked Remus up and dragged him towards Sirius and Lily placing him against the wall. Remus kept his eyes on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Sirius quietly.

"Peter stunned Harry and I," Remus replied thickly.

"Greyback was put in the cell after we'd woken up…and as you know it's a full moon,"

"Remus you didn't…" Sirius mumbled. Remus looked at him for a while and Sirius put an arm round him but froze as Remus gasped.

James' face contorted into an angry scowl and he pulled Remus' robes up, as Sirius withdrew his arm to see it glistening with blood.

Remus vision grew blurry again and he groaned slightly closing his eyes.

"Remus did he?…Did you…?" but Lily couldn't seem to find the words as she took in Remus' mangled back, she could see blood coming from underneath him and figured he was injured elsewhere.

Remus opened his eyes slightly blinking quickly to clear his vision, he nodded slowly at her.

"But I've been injured before…at school," he muttered quickly making to get up and gasping slightly when he tried to put weight on his leg.

Sirius seized his leg and pulled the trouser up carefully, what he saw made him gip and certainly didn't make Remus feel much better.

"That's true Moony but when you were injured at school that was me and Padfoot and we only hurt you to restrain you…this was meant to _kill_ you," managed James quietly, pulling Remus' top back down slowly…there was nothing he could do.

Remus smiled at him grimly and pushed his trouser leg down quickly and quickly laid down as dizziness clouded his vision once again.

"I just need to rest," he said simply.  
Lily, James and Sirius frowned at him.

"Where's Harry?" uttered Lily quietly. Remus sighed heavily.

"Peter took him…I don't know where or why…I tried to stop him but… couldn't," managed Remus taking deep breaths as he spoke.  
The three friends exchanged a worried glance and stared down at their injured companion…resting was the only thing they could let him do.

Remus watched as the sun rose over the Forbidden Forest, today was the day of the rescue. He sighed and walked across the room to wash his face in a small sink stationed at the far side of the room.

"Morning." Remus heard Tonks call from the bed as he dried his face. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Have you slept at all?" she questioned anxiously taking in his pale face and dark bags.

Remus shook his head quickly,  
"Not really, haunted by memories," was his short reply.

Tonks bit her lip and quickly got changed as Remus stared out of the window again. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist snuggling her face against his back. He stroked her arms and looked down at her.

"We've got a few hours you know before we need to leave you could take a nap or some…"

Remus hushed her and put his finger gently on her lips.  
"I'm fine, I can sleep once Harry's safe," he reassured her quietly.

Tonks raised her eyebrows at him and slowly nodded resignedly.  
Five minutes later and they headed towards Dumbledore's office, where they were to meet for breakfast before leaving for 1980.

"Good morning Remus," Dumbledore greeted him cheerfully as he entered Dumbledore's office with Tonks.

"And you Nymphadora," she smiled at him.

"I trust you slept well…" he trailed off noticing Remus' face. Dumbledore hesitated,

"Erm…well help yourself I've got toast…bacon…eggs," he gestured towards a table by the window laden with food, and made a quick exit to greet the rest of the party.

Tonks quickly picked up some bacon and bread and began making a hasty bacon sandwich. Remus smiled at her faintly before pouring himself a cup of tea and sitting down with it quietly.

"Oh no…" managed Tonks swallowing her food quickly and glaring disapprovingly at Remus, he looked up at her innocently.

"You need more than just that…" she tutted at him, Remus opened his mouth to protest and in doing so offered an opportunity to Tonks and she stuffed what remained of her sandwich into his mouth.

"There…you can't have no sleep and no food…you'll collapse," grinned Tonks heading back to the table to fix another sandwich for herself. 

Remus glared at her, the remains of Tonks' sandwich hanging from his mouth.

He mumbled something at her through his sandwich and she turned to face him slowly, raising her eyebrows.

"What did you say Remus John Lupin?" she asked warningly, trying to hide a smile that was tugging ceaselessly at her lips.

He spat out the sandwich on to the floor and stared up at her,  
"I said…I'm not hungry," he too fought the need to smile at Tonks' now shocked face.

"You…need…to…eat," she said menacingly walking towards him slowly.

"Make me," he replied watching as she walked straight in front of him, and swallowed slightly.

Tonks grinned down at him and Remus suddenly regretted his last line.

Dumbledore was just leading the Bill, Arthur, Charlie and Ron Weasley, along with Hermione to his office. This was it his final rescue team, he decided on letting the two youngsters join in because just like Remus they had a lot of determination to find Harry.

He sighed quietly as he pushed open his door and was greeted by a peculiar but nevertheless an amusing site.

Remus was laid on the floor and was being straddled by Tonks. Round them were plates of various food including toast, bacon, tomatoes, baked beans, cereal and porridge. 

Tonks was levitating food towards Remus in an attempt to get him to swallow and when he refused she was simply letting it fall on him. He was covered…literally.

When they noticed Dumbledore standing there they both stood up quickly,

"Professor…" muttered Tonks quickly,

"I was er…" she cast a sideways glance at Remus and desperately fought the urge to wipe his face as a baked bean hit the floor.

"…helping Remus decide what he was hungry for,"

"I see you found a few things," Dumbledore stated.

Dumbledore smiled at them both slightly and stepped aside to let the people behind him in, who on setting eyes on Remus fell about laughing, Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later and everyone was seated happily and Remus was, amazingly clean although he kept finding the odd baked bean lodged in odd places such as his ear or nostril.

"Right then in a few minutes you will leave for 1980 to retrieve Harry," said Dumbledore staring round the faces in front of him.

"He is in the Riddle House and you will all need to port key there first in order to be arrive in the correct place in 1980,"

Remus' eyes snapped up to meet Dumbledore's. Remus had never thought about where Harry was being kept. The unasked question hung in the eerie quiet of the office, before Dumbledore graciously answered it.

"I re-questioned Mr Malfoy last night and offered him protection for information."

Remus nodded slowly and got up at the same time as the others as Dumbledore opened a drawer a pulled out a teaspoon and a time turner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Arrival**

Peter opened a door on the left and pushed Harry in front of him and inside the room. Harry was extremely grateful to be out of the betrayer's grasp, and stood there slightly breathless watching Peter walk in after him eyes flashing angrily.

Peter looked slightly apprehensive as he saw Harry's face, but quickly masked it into a smirk. If Harry had any energy he would have gladly slapped it straight off his face.

"Potter it was necessary," Peter stated simply.

"Necessary?" repeated Harry through gritted teeth, Peter nodded and clicked the door shut locking it carefully.

"It was necessary to betray your friends not once…not twice…but eventually three times," said Harry in a forced calm voice, he was trying to keep his temper in check not wanting to give Peter the rise he wanted.

"He would have killed me," mumbled Peter as if that was the end of the conversation.  
Harry saw red.

"Then you should have died. Died rather than betray your friends," Harry shouted and was instantly reminded of Sirius' words in his third year. He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

A slight hint of pain flickered across Peter's eyes but was gone as soon as it appeared, and he merely gazed at Harry.

"What have you been told to do to me?" asked Harry fighting to keep his tone even after his outburst, as he stared around the room.

There wasn't much to it, four grey stone walls and a brown door. There was a low brown table in the middle of the room, and a large black cabinet against the left wall. The room was separated on to two levels and Harry had placed himself on the edge of the step.

"This is where your father was brought when…"

"I know when," Harry raged impatiently. If Peter was going to torture him he wished he would just get on and do it, he had no time for frightening mind games.

Peter nodded at him and pulled out his wand, and Harry tensed and straightened up…_straight backed like your father_… he reminded himself.

"Reducto," hissed Peter and the spell hit Harry dead in the stomach.

So much for straight backed he thought bitterly wincing trying to get up. The blow had knocked him backwards towards the far wall, he was almost certain it had winded him considerably and he was fighting to get his breath back.

He watched through watering eyes as Peter casually walked nearer, down the step, smirk in place and foreboding aura emanating. He leant close to Harry and whispered in his ear,

"You said you despise me…just you wait. The Dark Lord has taught me many things that your father couldn't."  
Harry shook his head to get rid of Peter's voice, it was too whiny to suit what he threatening Harry with.

Peter flicked his wand and Harry was risen painfully and unwillingly to his feet coming face to face with Peter. He scowled at him and Peter's face contorted in to a grimace equal to Harry's. He flicked his wand again and Harry was pushed backwards into the wall and a second later heavy manacles had wrapped themselves around his arms, above his head.

Remus hit the ground with a thud and got up quickly. Hermione had very cleverly and thankfully quickly realised that port-keying directly into the Riddle House was not a bright idea and outside it would be better.

He stared up at the house towering above on the hill. He pulled Tonks to her feet and nodded purposefully towards the house, instructing people to cover themselves with a disillusionment charm.  
Five minutes later and seven chameleon like presences ascended the hill towards Riddle House.

"How do you think he's doing," asked Lily biting her lip worriedly and staring down at Remus, she'd pulled his head on to her lap to try to make him more comfortable. The bleeding had slowed but he was bleeding all the same.

"Absolutely fabulous," said Sirius sarcastically from Lily's left hand side. She frowned at him and touched Remus' cheek lightly, he started and looked around wildly.

"Hey mate you ok?" asked James feigning cheerfulness.

Remus groaned slightly and tried to get up but was stopped by Lily's firm hand on his shoulder. He stared at her,

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she murmured.

"I'm fine," he muttered in response to James' question but he didn't really believe himself.

He felt extremely weak and even the small attempt to get up had sent his vision blurry all over again. His head was banging and pain kept shooting in spasms up and down his body.

"Moony you'd say you were fine if you were sat there with a spear through your chest," quipped Sirius glancing at Remus sideways. Remus managed a light chuckle,

"What do you want me to say?" he challenged his tone extremely serious now. Sirius and James shrugged hopelessly.

"Didn't you, _James_, repeat constantly that you were fine when they injured you." he fixed his gaze on James who was shifting slightly uncomfortably.

"If you must know at the moment I'm not feeling one hundred percent. Not really tip top. Not only have I just had to endure another full moon, which is bad enough. I now have banging headache, my back, leg and neck feel like they're on fire and…" he paused for effect "I can't see clearly…for instance James at the moment is a blurry black patch above a burry pink patch."

"Well…" said Sirius who was at a complete loss as to what to say, none of them had expected Remus to tell them exactly how he was feeling.

"It could be worse," he muttered.

"How?" hissed Remus sitting up quickly and turning round to face Sirius abruptly, he groaned again and rested his head on Lily's leg closing his eyes. Lily pushed him back.

"Erm…" Sirius looked at James desperately for a good response, to which James shrugged.

"…you could die," mumbled Sirius in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Silence fell in the room before Remus shuffled slightly,

"I can't…" he murmured against Lily's leg. "Harry forbid me from doing so,"

"We can't all go in together," Tonks was saying hurriedly as they approached the ominous front garden of the Riddle House.

"We'll stand guard outside," Mr Weasley said quietly pointing to himself Bill and Charlie. Tonks nodded and looked over at Hermione and Ron.

"You need to keep close to us," she muttered.

"And what about you," Remus said glancing over his shoulder mischievously flashing her a dashing smile.

"You just concentrate," finished Tonks returning his smile.

They crept quietly towards the front doors of the house, their disguises were fine as long as nobody looked directly at them whilst they were moving.

There were two Death Eaters outside, idiots by the looks of it. Remus came to a stop and slowly moved forward until he was at the side of the house, him and Tonks moved along the wall and quickly pulled out their wands hissing "Stupefy," the two Death Eaters fell unconscious to the floor. Remus quickly removed his disillusionment charm and put the charm on the two bodies on the floor.

"Come on…can't stay like that forever," he saw Tonks' form shrug and she removed her own charm. Hermione, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Arthur were now coming close to the pair raising their wands to do likewise.

Remus nodded quickly and pushed open the heavy front door. If he remembered correctly where ever his past self was it was dark and grey…it had to be a dungeon of some kind.

He let the others file in behind him and stared around the vast entrance hall. There was a large staircase in front of him, and to his right was the entrance to what looked to be a sitting room. To his right was small stone archway with stairs leading downwards. He looked at Tonks and inclined his head to the archway, she nodded and followed him to the stairs.

Remus found it strange that they hadn't met anybody else yet…were they expecting them? He had a strange sense of foreboding, but it was not about meeting Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort…it was the thought of meeting three of his dead best friends that filled him with a mixture of fear and exhilaration.

He felt Tonks grip his hand and he glanced at her, she smiled at him and gripped tighter. He smiled back at her faintly before turning back and concentrating hard on the corridor in front.

"Potter you're making this harder on yourself," Peter muttered vehemently. Harry looked up at him and spat out a mouthful of blood. 

For the last hour Peter had thrown the cruciatus curse at him, whipped him, and had caused a lot of nasty gashes with a violent spell that Harry had never heard of.

But Harry hadn't uttered a sound, he was desperate not to give Pettigrew the satisfaction. His legs had given way a while ago and he was being held only by the merciless manacles digging painfully into his wrists.

"The Dark Lord wants you to scream, yell, cry…something," Peter said tonelessly lowering his wand slightly and walking towards Harry. For the first time since starting the torture session he looked Harry in the eyes and Harry met his gaze.

"He doesn't deserve the title Lord," Harry spat, flecking Pettigrew with spots of blood, Peter's eyes flashed angrily. And he punched Harry hard on the nose.

Blood spurted forth and Harry distinctly heard a crunching sound…his nose more than likely. He grit his teeth to quell the scream that was building up in the pit of his stomach. If he finally did break and do it, it would be one hell of a scream.

Peter smirked at him as Harry glowered with his mouth clamped shut. He could feel the sticky blood dripping all over his chin and down his robes.

"Congelo," Peter muttered pointing his wand in Harry's general direction. 

Harry felt his nose grow warm and then the blood stopped. 

"Your nose is still broken but I've stopped the bleeding…you'd pass out otherwise," smiled Peter nastily.

Harry was astounded at how carefree he sounded, it wasn't the same voice he used when he spoke to Remus, Sirius or James…this one was more… confident.

_Probably because I can't fight back_ Harry thought bitterly.

"Crucio," said Peter suddenly and a blinding white pain shot through Harry, like it had done many times before…but this time he hadn't been prepared, he had distracted himself.

He screamed loudly, so loud in fact he thought his voice would give out. He writhed against the manacles as his every nerve was set on fire. Finally the curse was lifted and Harry was left hanging limply, panting, glaring at Peter who was smiling broadly at him.

"Atta boy Harry, knew you could do it," he raised his wand again.

"You tricked me," spat Harry bracing himself for the next curse.

Remus stopped when he reached corridor he vaguely recognised. He was sure that his past self and friends were in a room on this corridor.

"What is it?" Tonks whispered coming up to his side quickly and peering worriedly into his eyes. He met her gaze,

"It's just… we haven't come across any…anybody, just doesn't feel right," he muttered to her quietly, kissing her briefly on the lips. He turned abruptly to face Ron and Hermione.

"Do you think you could stand guard here, the room's somewhere along here…you know your stunning and shield spells…any problems shout me…us," he added the last bit after Tonks had elbowed him sharply. Hermione and Ron simply nodded facing down the corridor, wands drawn.

"Ok let's go," he started turning round to walk down the corridor.

"Do you know where they are?" questioned Tonks quietly taking hold of Remus' hand again. Remus frowned,

"Not sure…sort of I think…I'll know when I reach it," he concluded nodding his head and squeezing Tonks' hand.

The hurried stealthily down the corridor and as they reached a particularly old looking door, Remus stopped and stared at it, touching the door frame lightly. To the right of it was a high shelf with a box on it, and a piece of parchment was pinned against the wall.

"This is it," he murmured. Tonks shot him quizzical look.

"Yes this is it," he said more confidently. He looked up at the parchment and squinted his eyes trying to see the faint words written there.

_Melius Milit Malefactor Evinco (p/w)_

He frowned as he read it and repeated it quietly to himself, he wasn't much for Latin. He stared at the words noticing the _'p/w'_ at the end, what did that mean?

Surely not, would somebody just leave it here, right next to the door? Could 'p/w' stand for password. There was only one way to find out he raised his wand and pointed it at the lock and incanted the words written on the parchment.

The door clicked open and he heard a small shuffling sound from inside, he was stunned to say the least. He turned to Tonks to see her face equally surprised and muttered quietly,

"I'll go first, give me a few minutes then you follow…you'll know if it's not safe,"

She nodded at him and he pushed the door open fully.


	18. Chapter 18

**A VERY Welcome Visitor**

Lily, James and Sirius' heads snapped to the door as they heard it click, it had become a very ominous sound now.

Remus pushed himself up ignoring Lily's hand on his shoulder and closing his eyes against the dizziness that crept in immediately.

"Let me," he huffed impatiently. James smiled at his friend's attempts to look strong in the face of an enemy.  
They could hear quiet talking outside and strained their ears, Voldemort and Deatheaters weren't usually ones to dawdle outside.

A man stepped in looking around himself quickly, his wand out. His hair was a light brown colour and was greying in places and his robes were slightly patchy. He looked familiar but none were sure why, Remus still had his eyes shut and was taking deep breaths. The man caught sight of them and smiled warmly.

"Are you ok?" he said quietly walking towards them.

They didn't answer just stared at him, and slowly but surely realization hit them and one by one their mouths dropped open.

"Moony?" James asked amazed. Remus raised his eyebrows at him and smiled.

"You got really old," Sirius said a little untactfully.

"What are you talking about?" said Moony from Lily's side opening his eyes in exasperation, and then he saw his future self and it smiled at him.

"Oh good God this is way too much," he muttered closing his eyes again and continued to take extremely deep calming breaths.

"Actually Sirius," said Remus smirking at his past self's reaction and turning to face Sirius, "I'm only 36,"

Sirius shrugged and continued to stare at him.

"I'm guessing," Remus continued now bending closer to look at himself and the injuries he had.

"That this…" he pointed at Moony's neck, "…is where this came from," and he tugged his collar down showing a bumpy looking scar.

"Yeah must be," said James looking intently at Remus' neck.

"Can you do anything for him…you," murmured Lily as she shifted her position seeing as Moony had leant against her again.

"One thing at a time, I'm obviously not dead _yet_," he said trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

He hadn't heard any sounds of a battle nearby but he couldn't be sure, and the thought of not meeting any Deatheaters troubled him deeply.

"Where's Harry?" he asked looking intently at all of the people in front of him and his gaze settled on himself, he distinctly remembered being the last person with Harry.

"Peter has him…" Moony said quietly his eyes still closed "…I don't know where."

Remus sucked in a deep breath and stood up quickly and was about to call Tonks in when he remembered Sirius. He closed his eyes and called quietly,

"You can come in…it's safe," he took a time letting his breath out.

This was going to be fun explaining this to Sirius, and a twenty one year old Sirius at that.

"Had enough yet Potter," mocked Peter. Harry raised his head heavily to look at him.

"Go to Hell," he snarled watching Peter carefully.

"Maybe you would benefit from a little…walk,"

Harry narrowed his eyes, what was he talking about?

"A visit to your parents maybe, the Imperius Curse is very useful in that area," hissed Peter walking towards Harry quickly.

Harry tried to make his face look shocked and afraid, but in reality he felt quite calm, this could be exactly what he had been waiting for.

He watched, almost as if in a dream, as Peter waved his wand and he felt the manacles release him and he fell roughly to the ground. This had to be some kind of trick, Peter was handing his freedom to him on a plate. Harry slowly found his feet and pushed himself up holding on to the wall.

"Imperio," muttered Peter pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry felt the bliss of emptiness wash over him. He knew he had to fight the curse but found himself very unwilling to do so. Gone were the pains of the cruciatus curse, cuts and whips lashes…he felt liberated.

Peter's whiny voice brought him back to his senses abruptly,  
"Walk towards me Potter,"

Harry found himself in the middle of an inward battle. Finally he overpowered his brain's desire to listen to Wormtail properly and felt the aches come rushing back and his eyes became focused once more.

"Walk towards me Potter,"

Harry watched Peter as he said this. He hadn't noticed that Harry had broken free of the curse, and Harry had managed to do so without uttering a word. Deciding on a plan of action quickly he walked slowly towards Peter, wincing inwardly as his body protested violently.

"Good, now take your wand…" Harry managed not to show his delight at being offered his wand again and quietly held out his hand to receive it. Peter placed it in his hand and watched as Harry grasped it tightly.

"Now walk with me to find your parents…time to teach them a lesson,"

Harry followed Peter willingly and watched him open the door. He stepped outside quickly and waited for Peter to follow. Peter grinned nastily at Harry's emotionless face as he passed and walked ahead leading the way to the cell that held his parents.

He turned slowly when he heard no footsteps following him. He felt his stomach drop. Harry was grinning at him now and had his wand pointed directly at his chest.

Harry had muttered "Stupefy" before Peter could even think of a shield spell. He fell lifelessly to the floor.

Remus held his breath as Tonks stepped inside the cell, she smiled warmly at the five people in front of her.

"Nym?" asked Sirius his eyes widened with surprise. Tonks grinned at him again.

"Hey," she mumbled turning to look at Moony with a look of concern on her face.

"Could you…do you think…you're better at…" babbled Remus gesturing towards his past self.

Tonks rolled her eyes, he was so cute when he was like this. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed his lips with the briefest of kisses.

Remus stood there momentarily stunned, that he had not expected and now explaining to Sirius would even more interesting.

He looked over at Sirius whose face was still one of shock but Remus had known him long enough to know that it was not a good shocked look.

"Now Sirius," started Remus stepping forward slightly with his hands raised in front of him, in a peaceful gesture.

"You….and…Nymphadora….my cousin Nymphadora!" spluttered Sirius standing up.

"Don't call me that," mumbled Tonks quietly but not heard above the rants the Sirius was now hurling fluently at Remus who had stayed rooted to the floor.

James had got up and was desperately trying to make Sirius at least be quiet for fear of alerting the Death Eaters to Remus' presence.

"Padfoot please…"

"Don't Padfoot me…it's wrong…you're…she's," Sirius cut off from  
himself and thought a while whilst pushing James off him.

"…she's six years old," he finished quietly finally realising that James was probably right.

"_He's_ not going out with her," Remus hissed pointing his finger at his past self.  
"_I_ am…in the future… _and_ she's 22... in the future,"

Sirius stood there looking furious. Remus wasn't sure what else he could say.

"Sirius…" interjected Lily pulling on his sleeve lightly. He looked down at her and his expression softened slightly. Remus prayed that Lily could smooth this over…she was his last chance.

"…you should be happy that your cousin ends up with Remus…he's caring, considerate, he's an excellent listener with a good sense of humour,"

Remus watched Sirius' expression change gradually, Lily was actually working her magic on him…it was working…he wasn't going to die.

"Not to mention…" started Tonks and Remus felt his insides plummet horribly.

"He's fantastic in the…" but she couldn't describe what Remus was fantastic in because Remus had jumped towards her and planted his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Nym," he muttered, "not now,"

Looking towards his friends again he saw Sirius standing there with a look of disgust plastered on his face, Lily and James looked fit to burst into giggles any moment, and his own face was one of complete horror and embarrassment.

"You've…" said Sirius in an angry whisper but couldn't seem to complete the sentence and was simply pointing between Remus and Tonks quickly. 

He leapt at Remus but Remus easily held him off seeing as Sirius had had little nourishment during his time in the cell.

"Yes I'm afraid so Padfoot… but I didn't force her," pleaded Remus quietly holding Sirius away from him and avoiding Sirius' swinging arms.

Sirius quietened and looked over at Tonks and then to Moony on the floor.

"Fine…I'll live with it…but please spare me the details," he murmured quietly.

Remus visibly relaxed and loosened his grip on Padfoot who sat back on the floor silently.

Remus turned to Tonks,  
"As I was saying could you heal him…me…" Remus shook his head despairingly before looking up at Tonks,

"You know what I mean," he said in a defeated tone.

Tonks was about to nod when Hermione and Ron came hurtling through the cell door.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Close Call**

Remus' eyes widened at the sight of Ron and Hermione.  
_Weren't they supposed to call him if they needed help? Not coming running in here…and close the door! _he added the last thought as the door clicked shut behind the two teenagers and he closed his eyes collecting himself quietly.

Tonks, however, rushed forward to Hermione.

"What is it?…What's happened?" she asked gently but with a sense of urgency.

"Someone coming…really close…just…panicked," wheezed Hermione.

Panic was an understatement for what rose up in Remus' chest and he could see the same feeling mirrored in everybody's eyes around him.

"Er…" he started trying desperately to think up a plausible plan quickly. Things were falling apart all around him at lightening fast speed.

"Hang on," gasped Ron suddenly and Remus' and everybody else's attention was drawn to him. One by one a smile lit their faces, Ron was pulling out a silvery cloth from within the depths of his robes.

"Is that my…? How did you…?" stuttered James stepping forwards slightly but Remus cut across him.

"Fantastic…this is brilliant Ron…good thinking," he murmured whilst taking the invisibility cloak from Ron and lifting it up. He was starting to feel light headed with relief.

He ushered Tonks, Ron and Hermione to him and they backed up against the wall facing the four friends, Remus thrust the cloak over them all, him and Tonks on the outside whilst Ron and Hermione had settled between them.

After about a second of silence the sarcastic tone of James cut through the air,

"Well that's good…"

"What?" hissed Remus from under the cloak.

"You great ugly werewolf… we can still see the whole of your back end you bloody idiot," Sirius exclaimed loudly.

"Right," muttered Hermione, her voice filled with impatience. She pulled the cloak off them all and let it fall to the ground.

Lily had made her way to the door and had pressed her ear up against it, her expression growing more apprehensive with every passing second.

Hermione yanked her wand out and pointed it at the silvery mass on the floor,  
"Engorgio," she mumbled and the cloak almost doubled in size, it was now roughly the size of a double bed sheet. Remus seized it quickly and struggled to throw the overlarge cloak over everybody.

James and Sirius stood up quickly and helped him to cover everyone, they managed the task just as Lily scrambled back squealing,

"They're here," 

Sirius rushed to sit back in his place whilst James only made it as far as the middle of the back wall, he froze panting for breath as the door clicked .

Whoever this was they couldn't find out about Remus, Tonks and the other two kids being there, he'd have to pull off some impressive acting to make this work. He readied himself and attempted to make his face look angry.

The door swung open and Lord Voldemort stepped in, Remus felt his breath hitch in his throat…Voldemort could sense other people's magical auras.

James glared at him as he walked in. He hoped to God he could at least rely on Sirius to catch on to his plan…he hadn't had time to tell them…hell he'd only just managed to scramble it up in his mind.

"Potter?" questioned Voldemort quietly looking around slightly, something was different about the room.

"You seem a bit flustered," Voldemort continued looking back to James.

"_Flustered_," spluttered James, "I think I'm a bit more than flustered,"

Sirius was watching James intently, what was he going to do? What was he planning?

"Hmm…" mumbled Voldemort looking around at Sirius and Lily and finally Moony on the floor, his eyes sparkled to life.

"Not looking too good are you?" he hissed at Moony who could do nothing else but glare at him response, his vision was going again and the wounds had not been healed yet.

"You nearly killed him!" raged James from his position against the wall, he stepped forward as he yelled. Sirius grinned, 'nice one.'

Voldemort spun round to face James, it must be his anger that he could feel in the room…he couldn't check though because James wasn't looking at him directly yet.

"Oh come on Potter you've had all day to get over that…he's still alive isn't he," he replied lazily, pointing in Moony's general direction. James eyes flashed and he clenched his fists.

"In any other circumstance…" he growled lowly.

"When we weren't locked up…" James looked up and saw Sirius standing as well speaking his mind. He had caught on.

"And could heal him…"

"We may be able to 'get over it'…" finished Sirius.

Voldemort stared at them both he could feel his blood boiling, nobody spoke to him like that…what was that? He looked round at the wall to his left, he could have sworn her heard a _something_ there…a very quiet shuffle maybe. He walked towards the wall slowly.

Sirius felt his stomach plummet violently and he did the first thing that came to mind as Voldemort neared the place where Remus, Tonks, Hermione and Ron were hidden.

"**Oi!!**" he yelled and he threw himself at Voldemort with intention of causing him as much damage as possible. Voldemort turned round to see Sirius flying towards him and he raised his wand.

"Impedimenta," he muttered, the spell hit Sirius in his chest and he abruptly changed direction and flew back towards the wall. He hit hard and slid to the bottom.

"Sirius," moaned Lily moving across to him. James stood frozen to the spot. Sirius opened his eyes slowly and saw Lily sat next to him, and he groaned muttering under his breath.

Voldemort strode towards him and Sirius struggled to get up but the effects of the curse were still on him and he barely managed a pathetic scramble like motion. Voldemort leered down at him.

"Don't try that again Black…it might just be the last thing you do," and with that he looked contemptuously round room before sweeping out.

Harry was completely lost, the curses Peter had used on him were having a definite effect. His vision was occasionally blurred and he couldn't seem to be able to stand upright for very long.

The trip back to his parent's cell, even with a wand, was proving tiresome and lengthy. He sighed as he sank down to the ground for the third time in a few minutes. Luckily there hadn't been many Death Eaters around to stop him and those he had encountered he'd been able to subdue before they even knew he was there.

Harry pushed the heel of his hands against his eyes and rubbed, pushing his glasses upwards as he did. Slowly he dragged himself up again and continued his path towards his parents. He was determined to find them…


	20. Chapter 20

**Probably Should Have Stayed Put  
**

James had made his way to Sirius he was awake, which was good, but couldn't move, which was bad. It had been a few minutes since Voldemort had left but Remus, Tonks, Hermione and Ron hadn't removed the cloak yet just incase.

Finally Tonks pulled the cloak off her and Remus followed close after. Hermione and Ron stayed hidden…it was easier to get just two of them back under if somebody did come back.

Remus hurried towards Sirius his wand out and James moved out of the way,  
"Finite Incantatem," he muttered and Sirius stretched out. He sat up quickly smiling at Remus in a somewhat forced way.

Tonks had just made it to Moony and was examining his injuries trying to decide which healing spell would be the most effective. She had just decided on one to stop the bleeding and raised her wand when the door swung open again.

Remus froze to the spot…there was absolutely no time to do anything…to get back under the cloak would mean passing in front of the door.

"Boo," said a chilling voice and Remus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. He recognised that voice in everyway and it all spelled bad luck. He glanced at Sirius and saw his face was completely stricken too.

Bellatrix poked her head round the door,  
"Master just told me that I had to come and check on my cousin and…" she broke off as she gradually took in the scene before her.

Sirius, Lily and James were sat closest to her just at the side of the door and had an older looking man with them and Lupin was just down the wall from them with….her face broke into an insane smile and Tonks watched her warily. She knew her aunt was capable of anything and turned to face her slowly.

"Nymphadora?" grinned Bellatrix stepping into the cell properly.  
"You look older than when I last saw you…" she paused and spoke under her breath to herself.  
"Master said there were people from the future who may try to rescue them and if my niece looks older then…" she turned to look at the older man who was watching her carefully.

"Remus Lupin," she breathed. Remus felt the colour drain from his face and ignored Sirius' hand that had grabbed his wrist and shook it off. He stood up and pointed his wand at Bellatrix who in turn got her wand out also. Remus walked slowly towards where Tonks was crouching over his past self.

Before Remus could do anything else Bellatrix had taken an enormous breath in and shouted at the top of her voice,   
"Master!"  
_No_ Remus shouted to himself. Tonks had stood up by now as well and was facing her aunt,

"You'd betray your own family," Tonks hissed. Bellatrix considered her for a moment.

"Oh yes for my Master. I think we should make things more bias," with that she pointed her wand at Tonks and muttered.  
"Stupefy," the spell shot so quickly towards Tonks she didn't have a chance to react and collapsed as the red spell connected with her chest.

"Nym," cried Remus dropping down next to her, groping for her arm. He stared up at Bellatrix looking murderous.

"Why you…" James had started but was cut short when Bellatrix incanted,  
"Accio," and Lily came flying into her grasp. Bellatrix continued to point her wand Remus, and glanced evilly at James and Sirius who had both stopped trying to get up. They watched horrified between Lily and Bellatrix whose hand was now caressing Lily's abdomen in a sadistic way.

"Don't," was all Bellatrix directed at James and she nodded down at her hand.

Silence echoed through the cell, Remus could do nothing with Bellatrix wand on him…James and Sirius could do nothing with Bellatrix having Lily in such a threatening position. She had them…it may be a stalemate but she still had them.

"Expelliarmus," came a high pitched voice and Remus' wand flew from his hand. He looked over at the door quickly and his worst fears came to life. There was Lord Voldemort looking furious.

"Very good Bellatrix my pet," he purred walking in slowly.  
"I was caught off guard by Potter's anger and I knew there was something different about the room," he fixed his gaze on Remus who still had a hand on Tonks' arm.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and flicked his wand upwards violently. Remus felt himself fly backwards, connect with the wall and hang there…Voldemort had pinned him against the wall with his wand and the tightness around his neck was only just bearable. He tried to suppress a wince, and Voldemort grinned at him.

He scowled at Voldemort as he walked towards him. Remus took in a deep breath as Voldemort came right up in front of him, only centimetres apart.

"Escape from Deatheaters in the future to fail here in the past Lupin," he sneered. Remus said nothing, didn't want to give Voldemort the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him. Voldemort watched Remus carefully for any sign of a reaction, when none came he continued.

"What makes a werewolf tick? Some things have clearly happened in your life to change you from that..." he jabbed a finger towards Moony, "...into this," Remus glared at him.

Voldemort stared at him deeply,  
"Legilimens," he muttered but Remus looked away abruptly, not wanting Voldemort to find any of his weaknesses. Voldemort roared in frustration and gripped Remus' chin and turned it forcibly to face him.

"Legilimens," he repeated. 

Remus struggled fruitlessly but Voldemort had him now and he couldn't look away. Memories flashed before his eyes:

_His first ever transformation, being locked down in the cellar by his mum and dad._

The years in Hogwarts passed in front of his eyes in rapid succession as if Voldemort were leafing through his memory searching for ones that really cut deep. It didn't take long and Remus wished desperately to stop the whole process.

_He was jogging down a dark, damp road his breathing slightly laboured and a stitch was ripping into his side. He'd got a feeling earlier that night that something just wasn't right and when he tried to contact Sirius there was no answer. That's why he was here now making his way to James' and Lily's house._

He rounded the corner of the quaint little crescent they lived on and felt his breath die in his throat. His eyes had automatically darted to his friend's house when he turned, but it wasn't there. In it's place was a mass of rubble…dust was still rising clearly through the air. As if on auto pilot Remus stumbled towards the remains of the house.

He vaguely recognised tyre tracks in the dirt in the garden, but that wasn't really what he was looking for. Hurrying over a smaller pile of rubble he caught sight of a pale blue door…Harry's bedroom door. Steadying his breathing he lifted the door up and saw a flash of red.  
Desperately he clawed through dust, rubble and wood and gradually uncovered Lily Potter's face…frozen in fear. Her eyes were wide and glassy but still as beautiful. Remus quickly wiped away the tears the fell from his eyes. Feeling quite numb he turned around and clambered over a larger pile further away.

From what he could remember of the layout of the house this was part of the hallway and living room, he could see the strips of burgundy wallpaper littered here and there…the decoration from the hallway. Scrambling hastily around not even knowing where to start searching he tripped. Cursing to himself he spun round and gasped quietly. A foot?

With the anxiety creeping through him he lifted off chunks of plasters and slivers of wood before coming face to face with the head of messy black hair and pale face that was his best friend James Potter. Rather than fear, his face looked more determined…proud even. He sniffed quickly, hot tears streaming down his face…he could even see them wetting his friend's cheek. He swallowed deeply and wiped his eyes again.

After an hour of searching through the debris in the same desperate manner he walked to the roadside feeling dejected. He sat down heavily on the curb and rested his forehead on his knees. A million things were running through his mind and amongst his sorrow and guilt it was hard to put them into an order of priority. Two things stood out clearly to him though…was Harry alive or dead?

He hadn't seen him anywhere in the debris and he gone through the place with a fine tooth comb. He stared shakily over at James and Lily's bodies which he laid carefully in the garden, and he felt another lump rise in his throat. The other nagging thought was…how could Sirius do this to them? They'd been best friends…all of them…and this is how he'd repaid that friendship. He stood up quickly wiped his eyes and apparated away…thinking that maybe Sirius would be after him next.

He was walking slowly up a grey gravel path. He didn't feel the rain as it fell heavily upon him. He stared up to look at three coffins next to each other in the misty graveyard. He didn't want to get too close…it was too painful.

He let out a dry sob as Lily's coffin was lowered first, he'd cried so much these past days he had absolutely nothing left. The day after Lily and James had been found he got wind of an accident in London and had rushed to the scene…any kind of action to take his mind of the horrifying reality that was his life now. If he was looking for a distraction he was very wrong…he arrived just in time to see Sirius being carted off by aurors, laughing. He was later to find out that Sirius had tracked down Peter Pettigrew and killed him along with twelve muggles.

So that was it…the marauders were officially gone. Two dead and one as good as dead…he was the last left. He swallowed as Peter's coffin was lowered last and turned abruptly to leave. He had to get away.

The rest of his life flashed again quickly before his eyes…again as if Voldemort could find nothing of interest in the years that Remus had spent alone and in continuous mourning…desperately struggling to survive.   
He'd severed practically all contact with the magical world…he spoke to none of his old schoolmates…his only contact was the occasional owl from Dumbledore which he usually never read or cared for. Remus blinked quickly as the next memory came through loud and strong in full force.

_He was facing Lucius Malfoy in a frightening duel. He turned round and shouted something at Harry and Neville but the words were oddly muffled to him anyway. He looked around as Lucius was pulled to the centre of the room by some unknown source…smiling with relief as he recognised Dumbledore descending the steps._

He spun around as screams and cries of spells were still heard. Sirius and Bellatrix were still battling…typical of Sirius not to be able to leave his battle unfinished. And then as if in slow motion he saw a spell hit Sirius square in the chest and he fell back. A look of surprise and fear crossed his face…Sirius fell backwards through the fluttering black curtain that was the veil. 

For the third time in his life Remus felt a sickening jolt deep in his stomach and as he heard Harry run up behind him he grabbed hold of him…on autopilot once more. Could life really be so cruel to him?

He was in a familiar cream coloured room. Tonks was sat opposite him on the sofa her hand reached out to touch his…

"Right," said a high cold voice bringing him abruptly back to reality. Remus realised his face was wet but could do nothing about it.

"That was fun and enlightening I feel," said Voldemort happily walking in a circle to face him again. Remus took a deep calming breath.

"Great fun," he growled through gritted teeth. If this coward would just release him he would gladly show him just how fun it was and he wouldn't need a wand at all. He took a deep breath.

"You were one of the first to arrive after James and Lily died…" stated Voldemort looking back over his shoulder at the pair.  
"Lifted their bodies from the wreckage,"

Remus glared at him. Voldemort seemed happy with just listing painful parts of Remus' past to see what reaction he could get from any of them.

"Saw Sirius die," Voldemort continued. Remus nodded stiffly to the best of his ability. His eyes found Sirius' who had clapped a hand over his mouth. Remus stared back at Voldemort.

"You've distanced yourself from anything and anyone…"hissed Voldemort stepping closer to Remus. Remus stiffened.

"…yet _somebody_ finally got through," Remus' eyes widened as Voldemort nodded towards Tonks' unconscious form.


	21. Chapter 21

**Finding Help  
**

Hermione and Ron were feeling completely helpless under the cloak, invisible. They'd watched in horror as Bellatrix had come in and stunned Tonks, and suppressed the urge to defend Remus as Voldemort pinned him against the wall.

Common sense prevailed and they'd thought better of it. As Voldemort had delved deep into Remus' thoughts and memories they knew they had to do something.

Starting slowly they inched their way towards the door. They had to find Harry…wherever he was…it seemed impossible but both were determined, Hermione more so. With a great wave of relief they reached the door and hurried out, half way down the corridor they heard Voldemort's voice echo through the air,  
"…somebody finally got through,"

Hermione felt her blood turn to ice and pulled the cloak off them both roughly. They could find Harry quicker without it…they needed him quickly if Voldemort had found out about Remus and Tonks' relationship. They set off at a run, in the opposite direction of the entrance.

Harry leant against the wall panting heavily. He wiped the sheen of sweat that had formed on his brow. How big was this place? He was desperate to find his way back to his cell but all hope was dwindling fast. 

After repeated attacks from the cruciatus curse the consequences were taking an effect on him. Only very slightly at the moment but still enough to debilitate him enough…he was constantly breathless no matter how many breaks he took and he kept breaking out in cold sweats every few minutes.

He sighed in frustration before pushing himself off the wall and continuing his way along. He turned the corner of the long passageway and groaned as he saw yet another long expanse of grey…this was taking forever.

Taking the first step down he stopped…had he heard right just then or was his mind now cruelly playing tricks on him? He strained his ears…nothing. He sighed and lifted his foot up to take another step. He froze before it hit the floor…there it was again, he was sure. Should he call out? Take the risk?

Long seconds ticked by as he stood stock still thinking and listening. A very familiar voice echoed through the atmosphere, bringing him back to his senses.  
"I'm telling you Ronald we have to find him…Remus and Tonks need him…unless you want to go and take Voldemort and Bellatrix on?"

Harry almost fainted and held on to the wall, he completely lost his inhibitions.

"Hermione?" he croaked, surprised he even had a voice after the screaming he had done earlier. It had to be her, and Ron by the sounds of things. Fate wouldn't be so cruel to him as to play a trick on him like this…would it? To pretend? The voices had stopped, he held his breath.

A head of thick bushy hair peered round the corner. Harry visibly sagged with joy. She was here, and she was running towards him. Ron as well, he could vaguely see Ron's bright red hair behind Hermione coming up at an equally amazing speed.

Harry," exclaimed Hermione seizing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hermione," he mumbled into her hair. She pushed him away from her and stared at him before swooping in a planting a kiss firmly on his lips. Harry had thought he'd never see her again and returned the kiss fully before being interrupted.

"Ahem," mumbled Ron. Harry broke away smiling at Ron who was blushing furiously.

"Glad you could make it," grinned Harry. Ron returned the smile and gave Harry a reassuring brotherly hug.

Hermione instantly changed her demeanour, suddenly remembering the situation they were currently in.

"Harry," Harry turned abruptly at her serious tone. Her eyes were reflection complete fear.

"Voldemort has Remus and Tonks,"

Harry needed to know nothing else and tightened his grip on his wand.

"Show me," he uttered lowly. Hermione and Ron quickly led the way back to Harry's cell. Once they had reached the corridor his cell was on Hermione pulled out the invisibility cloak. Harry nodded curtly as Hermione swung it round all of them.

They crept to the entrance of the cell and peered inside, they could only see Voldemort. Harry looked round quickly outside, was there anything to help him out here? His eyes flitted up to the shelf above them. What was in that box? He cautiously reached up to retrieve it, and stopped suddenly as a blood curdling scream emanated from the room. He looked over at Ron and Hermione…their eyes wide with fear. He reached up quickly and snatched the box from the shelf.

Opening it he couldn't believe his eyes. _One…two…three…four_ wands, he counted. They wouldn't leave them out here would they? So close? He could hear Voldemort's voice now, very quiet and menacing. He couldn't wait and see. He leant against the door frame to listen.

Voldemort's words hung in the air. Remus had no way to hide how afraid he was. Not for himself, but Tonks. He glanced down at her unconscious form, and gulped. Voldemort had a truly evil smile on his face and Remus had never felt so scared in his life, and Voldemort knew.

Remus glanced round the room, James and Sirius were in the corner by the door, Bellatrix was holding Lily just in front of them but was watching Voldemort avidly as if enjoying every moment. Not far from Tonks he saw his past self, very pale, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

It was a lost cause, but suddenly it hit him. Hermione and Ron. Where were they? Had they gone to get help? To fetch Arthur, Bill and Charlie? There was hope still if they had. He fixed his eyes back on Voldemort.

Voldemort smirked at him and his eyes fell back down towards Tonks.

"Now if I remember correctly…" Voldemort purred bending down next to Tonks, his wand still pointing directly at Remus.

"You and Miss Tonks…" he grimaced at the muggle surname.

"Shared a special night together not long ago,"

Remus' eyes widened he didn't even know he'd seen that. Voldemort laughed slightly.

"Oh yes I saw that…I can whiz through your mind quicker than you can see it…I definitely saw every little detail," Voldemort placed his fingers lightly on Tonks' thigh. Remus took a long shuddering breath…suppressing the urge to tell Voldemort exactly what he could go and do.

"Now…" said Voldemort brightly moving in front of Tonks now.

"…just want to check something," he whipped his wand from Remus to Tonks.

Remus dropped to the floor, still pinned against the wall but not up in the air anymore. He stiffened as Voldemort waved his wand quickly in a long winding shape, muttering under his breath. He finally stopped with his wand pointed at Tonks' stomach.

"Gravidusum acclaro," muttered Voldemort almost inaudibly. A bright purple light fizzled towards Tonks', and she stirred slightly as it hit her. Remus felt his stomach drop, he knew that spell. Lily and James had looked over at him quickly, clearly they did too.

Tonks glowed with a light purple light for a matter of seconds and the energy around her crackled slightly. Slowly but surely the glow turned from purple to pink and Remus felt his stomach flip flop…a bittersweet result.

"Ah," smiled Voldemort happily. He looked up at Remus who had turned very pale.

"You're going to be a father,"

Remus said nothing. What could he say? He was definitely happy but the situation that him and Tonks were in at the moment was not exactly ideal.

Voldemort spoke again but his tone was much more menacing now.

"Of course…" he said slowly looking around him at James and Lily intently.

"A offspring from two half bloods, not to mention one of them being a werewolf, would be a terrible waste of human life and cannot be allowed to live," He turned back to face Tonks standing up gradually.

Remus instantly knew what he meant and tried to move to stop him as Voldemort raised his wand. When that failed and he'd heard Bellatrix's shriek of glee he called out desperately.

"If you touch her I'll…"

"You'll what exactly," hissed Voldemort turning his attention to Remus. Remus opened his mouth but no sound came out…Voldemort was right…he couldn't do anything.

"You are in no position to make threats Mr Lupin…I have the upper hand here." As if Voldemort felt Remus needed further persuasion he pointed his wand abruptly at Moony on the floor.

"Accio,"

Moony's eyes flew open as he moved across the room towards Voldemort. He was barely aware of what was happening in the room never mind why he was now hurtling towards Voldemort. He stopped in front of Voldemort and looked up at him, uncertainty glittered in his eyes.

Remus saw Sirius move slightly as if to try to stop what was going on, but Bellatrix stopped him with a warning glare and tightened her grip on Lily.

Voldemort grimaced at Moony, before sweeping down on him. He grabbed Moony's left arm and swung him around, effectively disabling him as if he wasn't already disabled enough. Moony bit down on his lip hard as pain ripped through his body at the unwanted sudden movement, and quiet whimper escaped his lips.

Voldemort grinned up at Remus, this was going to be fun. _Double the fun._

He smacked his hand into the back of Moony's shoulder blade harshly. A nasty crack was heard and Moony couldn't help but scream out. Remus gasped at the pain now emanating from his shoulder and looking over at it, he saw the distinct shape of a dislocated shoulder blade. He controlled his breathing with difficulty and glared at Voldemort.

"As I said…" Voldemort muttered throwing Moony from him.

"You are in no position to make threats," he turned back to Tonks and pointed his wand at her again.

Time seemed to stand still as Voldemort licked his lips in anticipation.

"Stupefy!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Planning to Escape**

The red spell shot from outside the room and Remus could only stand there in a stunned silence as it connected with Voldemort and he keeled over with a look of surprise on his face.

"He may not be able to do anything but I can," said Harry as he stepped inside. 

Bellatrix seemed momentarily stunned at what had befallen her beloved master. Harry quickly noticed her and pointed his wand at her and rather than say a spell he forced the word to form clearly in his mind. There wasn't time to speak, she was holding his mother, and him come to think of it, in a very precarious position. _Levicorpus_.

Bellatrix screeched as she was yanked upwards and dangled from the ceiling by her ankle. Her wand dropped to the floor in the commotion, and she screamed louder as her robes fell over her head. James darted upwards and grasped Lily hugging her tightly and comforting her quietly.

Remus now released from Voldemort's spell smiled warmly at Harry. Harry's appearance was far from appealing but that didn't matter at the moment. Harry was breathing extremely hard and looked considerably pale through all the blood.

"Here," gasped Harry passing Lily's, James', Sirius' and Moony's wand to each owner. The held them tightly staring at him unbelievably. Remus bent down next to Tonks and revived her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled brightly when she saw Remus staring down at her. She sat up quickly picking up her wand and rushed over to Moony who was now bleeding again and clutching his shoulder desperately. She set to work quickly muttering under her breath and waving her wand all around him, fixing his him would effectively heal Remus at the same time.

Ron and Hermione walked through the door and grinned at the sight in front of them. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus took it in turns to hug Harry warmly before grimacing at his apparent injuries.

"It looks worse than it is honestly," Harry stated quickly after taking in their worried looks.

"Harry what about Peter, where is he?" asked Remus quickly fearing the answer greatly.

"I'm not thick Professor…"

"I said call me Remus," moaned Moony who was looking considerably better and was trying to get out from under Tonks' critical wand. Remus smiled at himself.

"He's stunned and in a room somewhere," muttered Harry looking up at Remus.

"Silencio!" screamed Sirius in exasperation pointing his wand at his screaming cousin in the air. She fell instantly silent and Remus had to agree it was quite a relief.

"What did he do to you Harry?" James asked hesitantly stepping closer. Harry shrugged. James snorted.

"Come off it. Look at you,"

Harry suddenly realised how he must look, his nose was still broken and he couldn't remember Peter ever having cleaned off the blood. He reached up to his nose and winced.

"I…I think my nose is broken," Harry muttered. Almost as suddenly as he'd said it he was overcome by a wave cold sweats, he began shivering violently and his vision blurred.

He could vaguely hear people talking to him but the overpowering sound filling his ears was a loud buzzing noise. His eyes rolled back and he fell against somebody.

Ron had rushed forwards, he seen Harry collapse a few times and knew when it was going to happen. He lowered his friend to the ground gently and looked up anxiously at Remus and James, he moved to the side allowing them to get closer to Harry.

"What's wrong with him?" murmured James, anxiety laced each word. Remus shrugged. He had no idea he'd never seen anything like this before. Harry was shaking and his forehead was drenched in a cold sweat, his eyes were moving rapidly beneath the lids. Remus opened his mouth to venture a guess but was cut off.

"It is the after effects of repeated attacks from the cruciatus curse," came a drawling voice from outside.

Snape walked in hurriedly pouring a thick yellow liquid into a beaker. He knelt down beside James, close to Harry's head.

"Snape?" Sirius said bewildered. Snape ignored him and continued rifling through his pockets and eventually pulled out a small bag of blue crystal like powder. He took a small pinch and dropped it into the beaker.

"But…I had that…" started James looking over at Snape. He did not like Snape helping his son in the least but it seemed he was the only one who could help.

"You, Potter, had three or four cruciatus curses put on you…your son has had over twenty…I was outside the door," Snape spat looking up James and swirling the potion absentmindedly. Horror showed on the faces of everybody else in the room.

"Come on," muttered Snape ignoring the reactions from the occupants of the cell. He gestured towards Harry's head and James lifted it slightly trying to steady his son's head. Snape opened Harry's mouth and poured the concoction in hastily. When he had finished James held Harry's head a little longer before lowering him again.

"I should have known that you, Lupin, wouldn't have prepared yourself for this kind of thing. Lucky I was here," sneered Snape glaring at Remus as he stood up. Harry had visibly calmed down now but had not regained consciousness yet.

Remus narrowed his eyes. Snape began dusting himself down, and realisation dawned Remus.

"Snape?" he muttered quietly standing up as well his eyes boring deep into Snape's.

"Yes I thought we'd established that. Thank God Gryffindors haven't got intelligence listed in the criteria because I seriously…"

"No…" Remus said louder now stepping quickly towards Snape. Sirius stood up not sure who really needed protecting more, the look in Remus' eyes was positively frightening.

"I mean Snape from _my_ time?" Remus explained loudly grabbing the front of Snape's robes roughly. Snape raised his eyebrows at him.

"Take you hands off me Lupin, I do not have time to have to force you. I've seen that look in your eyes before…three years ago when I made wolfsbane…"

"I knew it," yelled Remus throwing Snape away from him and walking round in circle before facing Snape again.

"Is there anything else about this… this mission I should know…little details I may not have been given…" ranted Remus positively shaking with anger. Did Dumbledore really think he was so incapable?

"Lupin calm yourself Dumbledore does not know I'm here…I came thinking that your past self may need some help during full moon. I've been here a while…it helps to be close to Dark Lord…my past self is blissfully stunned elsewhere" explained Snape lazily.

Remus snorted, he accepted this explanation but was not at all happy about it.

If Snape had just found out from the 'Dark Lord' where Harry was and told him straightaway he could have come sooner.  
_But you would have risked a full moon transformation_ his mind argued back in the very irritating way it always did.

"Fine," he snapped looking quickly round the room and taking in the details. Two underage wizards (one unconscious), one underage witch, two pregnant witches, five wizards (three weak and undernourished), one unconscious Dark Lord, one dangling Bellatrix. He frowned this was not going to be easy. Everybody was staring at him expectantly.

"Erm…we need to get out of here," he stated, it seemed like a good starting point to him and allowed him a distraction to think of a plan.

"A round of applause for…" 

"Shut it Snape," Remus yelled pointing his wand at Snape threateningly.

"I should have let Sirius and James loose on you when I was younger," he said more quietly, more menacingly. Snape rose his eyebrows.

"You did," he replied simply. Remus smiled slightly as James answered.

"He made us hold back on you,"

"Yeah we could have done a lot worse." Sirius added looking between Snape and Remus both staring daggers at each other. Snape opened his mouth to retort angrily at Remus but was interrupted.

"I said it years ago so I may as well say it again, Moony had nothing to do with that night in fifth year…he was oblivious to the goings on…it was me." Sirius deadpanned glaring at Snape before helping Moony to his feet. Remus smiled at him graciously before turning back to Snape.

Snape seemed to be trying to work out what Sirius had said. It looked very difficult for him to understand that one marauder had acted alone without the others. Finally he opened his mouth and the words that fell dripped with hatred.

"He had to have known, he's a…"

Sirius could not be bothered with any of this and he pointed his wand at Snape abruptly cutting him off.

"Can't you open your mind for just a millisecond? He did not know. I was solely responsible."

Snape face twitched slightly.

"If you don't start cutting Remus here some slack I swear to God I'll haunt you forever, seeing as I'm dead and can't hex you." finished Sirius dropping his wand and looking over at Remus who had done likewise.

Sirius' lecture had given Remus the precious minutes he needed to formulate a plan…a wobbly plan…but still a plan. It was simple.

"Ok Ron could you…erm hold Harry up in some way? Hermione you need to cover Ron and Harry. James you cover Lily, Sirius you get Tonks…"

"Hey I can look after myself," said Tonks looking indignant and she crossed her arms angrily.

Remus turned to face her, she didn't know. Now was not the time to start this. He simply stared at her.

"Please," he said quietly. Something about the look in Remus' eyes made her trust him and she nodded grudgingly.

"…Where was I? Right…yeah…Sirius you cover Tonks…Don't let ANYTHING happen to her. Snape, you and me will lead us out of here." Remus turned to face himself.

"Shit…erm me I mean you…," he took a deep breath.  
"Moony… you guard the rear. The Death Eaters could attack from any direction." He finished and watched for the reaction from people, they were looking amused, why?

"It's weird watching you talk to yourself," giggled Tonks from Sirius' side.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Sirius said hurriedly trying to suppress the laughter. 

Remus rolled his eyes…it was this kind of thing he missed from Sirius and James. He watched them laughing together and felt his heart ache. No…he shook his head they had to get away from here first.

"Right let's do this," he ordered pointing towards the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Escape**

Ron lifted Harry so that Harry's arm was resting across his shoulder. Holding on to him with his left hand, he still had the use of his wand arm if he needed it.

Snape and Remus left the cell first looking around quickly, they signalled for the others to follow. 

Next came Hermione closely followed by Ron and Harry, who appeared to be coming round. After that was James and Lily both walking side by side wands at the ready. Sirius and Tonks were next out, Sirius was taking his job very seriously…not really wanting to feel the anger that this future Remus could issue. Then lastly came Moony looking behind himself and continuing to walk backwards with his wand out.

Remus was becoming increasingly more aware of how easily he had infiltrated the house and was more than sure the exit would not be so simple. They had barely gone two steps down the corridor.

"Erm…" Moony said.

Remus froze…he knew it. Slowly the group turned to face Moony, he appeared to be listening rather than looking at something. They strained their ears and sure enough they could here footsteps approaching quickly from behind them.

Before any of them could utter another word four Death Eaters flew round the corner, wands drawn. They skidded to halt at the sight of the group. Remus sucked in a deep breath. A red light sizzled from one of the Death Eater's wand, Moony hastily raised his wand,  
"Protego!" he shouted. The spell clashed against the shield surrounding Moony and rebounded.

The Death Eaters shrieked and leapt to the side as the spell connected with the wall leaving a large crater in it's wake.

The group backed down the hall slowly. Moony was breathing hard now, and Remus was beginning to think that Lily, James, Sirius, Harry and his past self probably wouldn't be able to use a lot of magic in their weakened state. The Death Eaters advanced.

They would have to fight to get out here. Remus raised his wand higher as those around him rose theirs simultaneously. He took a deep breath and the battle commenced.

Remus knew he was needed at the back, his past self couldn't keep the Death Eaters back for long, his shield spell was already fading. Then again he would still be outnumbered...he needed somebody else. He glanced quickly around the group and his eyes fell on his beloved...his Nymphadora. He shook his head quickly, _absolutely no way._

Remus grasped Snape's sleeve roughly and headed forwards in the direction of the Death Eaters. He glanced at Moony as he reached him and frowned, he was looking extremely pale in his opinion. Snape came up on the other side of Moony.

The Death Eaters facing them leered nastily at each person in turn. Remus did not have the patience for all the intimidating rubbish. 

"Stupefy," he yelled pointing his wand forcefully in front of him. The Death Eaters had little time to react as the first of them went down.

"Tarantellegra," hissed Snape pointing his wand at the Death Eater closest to him. The victim froze as the spell hit him, and fell backwards as his legs started a crazy little waltz, as an afterthought Snape summoned the fallen Death Eater's wand and stowed it in his robes.

Harry opened his eyes blearily. His head was spinning and he vaguely remembered seeing Remus, but that had to be dream.

Slowly the ringing in his ears cleared properly and he became very aware of shouts and bright lights all around him. _Curses?_ Were those curses and hexes he could hear?

"Stupefy!" he heard from behind him.

Suddenly any and all support Harry had completely disappeared. He fell to the floor roughly and glared around him. His eyes fell on the body next to him.

"Ron?" he murmured moving to his fallen friend. _So it wasn't a dream._ He stood up somewhat shakily and looked around at the ensuing battle.

Remus, Moony and Snape were towards the back facing two Death Eaters. After them was Sirius and Tonks...Sirius appeared to have conjured a shield around himself and Tonks much to her displeasure. Harry could see her trying to get Sirius to release it. 

Right in front of him was his Mum and Dad, who had done a similar trick to Sirius however their shield was a combined effort. Then next to him, after Ron was Hermione...who although she was quite pale and alarmed was holding her wand very firmly indeed.

Harry grimaced and picked up Ron's fallen wand...his eyes swept the enemies in front of him..._Who was it? _

There was a Death Eater directly in front of him...it had to have been him who took Ron down...the other one was locked in a vicious hex throwing match with Remus.

The Death Eater in question spotted him and grinned widely. Harry felt his blood boiling. The Death Eater quickly threw a sly stinging hex at Snape, who he had been duelling, and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry growled under his breath,  
"Reducto!" he roared...the red light shot towards the now startled Death Eater and threw him forcefully backwards against the wall, unconscious. 

Harry hadn't even seen the spell connect with his chosen victim and was now knelt next to his friend, checking he was ok.

"Enervate," he muttered pointing his wand at Ron's chest. Ron stirred and opened his eyes quickly, staring around wildly.

Harry grinned at him and pulled him up, Ron staggered to the side slightly and grasped Harry for support. Hermione frowned at both of them, that meant that Ron wasn't up to fighting for a bit either.

Remus had now started to feel that they were winning...three out four Death Eaters were down and he was sure he could end his fight quickly. This feeling of triumph was quickly extinguished when he heard Harry's voice.

_Harry's?_ Her hadn't even realised he was awake. He chanced a quick look around and to his horror saw that Harry had cast a shield around himself, Ron and Hermione...to fend off the...he gulped...


	24. Chapter 24

**The Escape Part 2**

"Snape!" shouted Remus. Snape glanced in the direction Remus was looking and understood instantly. He turned abruptly to assist Harry, as three more Death Eaters hurtled around the corner.

"Hermione," called Remus behind him. Hermione wheeled around.  
"I need someone else up here...he's not doing too well," Remus nodded towards his past self who had now fallen to his knees.

Moony had tried to cover Remus' back when he'd turned around and was paying for it dearly now. His vision flickered in front of his eyes, and he fought to stay conscious. This was not a good time to pass out.

Hermione rushed between Remus and Moony, her wand ready. From what she could tell she was a back up, but she was well prepared. She offered her hand out to Moony to help him up, and he grasped it weakly and pulled himself up. Remus was once again deflecting the many spells, curses and hexes thrown at them all.

Snape strode briskly towards Harry and Ron grasping Sirius' sleeve on the way pulling him forward with him. Ron wasn't fit to fight, and him and Harry couldn't do it alone. From what he'd seen whilst he was here...Sirius was the fittest out of him and James.

As he reached Harry, Snape shoved Sirius to Harry's left. He grabbed Ron's shoulder and placed him behind himself whilst he stood to Harry's right.

The entire Order from both past and present were now organised to protect the vulnerable...those that were pregnant, injured and/or recovering.

"Crucio!" screeched Remus' Deatheater desperately, holding his wand firmly at Remus.

"Protego," shouted Remus as he turned to his left slightly. The spell hit the shield at an odd angle and rebounded.  
Remus watched with horror as, as if in slow motion, the spell collided with Hermione and she fell to the ground. She screamed uncontrollably.

"Hermione," Remus croaked, all rational thoughts completely falling out of his head as he knelt next to Hermione's rigid body.

As far as he knew he had never intentionally hurt anybody as a werewolf. To him Hermione was now in extreme pain, because of him...and the fact he had been human and in control of his own mind made it twenty times worse.

The Death Eater grinned nastily down at the defeated man kneeling on the floor, Hermione's curse had been lifted but she appeared to be in pain all the same. The Death Eater raised his wand slowly.

"Impedimenta!"

The Death Eater flew backwards and smashed against the wall next to his fallen colleague. He attempted to get up...but could barely blink.

Remus looked around him quickly and stared unbelievably at Tonks behind him, looking fiercely at the incapacitated Death Eater.

"Nym..." murmured Remus standing up to face her. Tonks lowered her wand as Remus grasped her hand.

"...Thank you so much...but you need to be careful and stay back...safe," he continued.

"Don't patronize me," hissed Tonks glaring at Remus angrily.  
"I'm more the capable of fighting along with the rest of you," 

"Nym...please," Remus pleaded, looking deeply into her eyes. She stared up into his amber eyes that were glistening slightly with unshed tears.  
"Trust me," he murmured kissing her hand softly.

Tonks wasn't sure what she didn't know that Remus did...but the look in his eyes...the same one he'd given her earlier...convinced her for now. She nodded and he dropped her hand and went to help Hermione up...he was need up at the front now.

Snape assessed the odds of the battle facing him. Harry and Sirius were both undernourished and weak...that meant that he was the strongest out of the three of them.

"Stupefy," he shouted pointing his wand roughly in front. This sudden movement caught the first Death Eater completely off guard and he crumpled to the floor.

"Petrificus Totalus," yelled Sirius. The bright light shot towards the second Death Eater at alarming speed, the Death Eater reacted with hasty shield and the spell rebounded against the wall.

Sirius staggered into Harry slightly and Harry tried to steady him. Suddenly Sirius' weight disappeared from his shoulder and Harry looked around, Remus was putting Sirius back on his feet...relief exploded in Harry's chest as Remus' smiled at him warmly.

"I'm so glad to see you," murmured Harry as Remus stood beside him taking Sirius' place.

"Me too," smiled Remus...there was time later for warm greetings.

"We have little time for niceties Lupin can please concentrate at the task in hand," shouted Snape above the noise of spells exploding against the walls as his shield deflected them.

Remus' eyes flashed with annoyance briefly before he nodded curtly.

"We'll need to work together though...we haven't got time for any of this," Remus replied.

Both Snape and Harry nodded at him.

"Proelium tectum,"

"Stupefy!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Three coloured beams of light shot towards the Death Eaters...one circled the Death Eaters continually whilst the other two hit the Death Eaters directly. All three spells were shouted simultaneously. One prevented a shield spell from bring conjured, the other two disabled the two Death Eaters instantly.

Harry sagged as the Death Eaters dropped.

"Quickly, we're not out yet," muttered Remus gesturing for them all to move on.


	25. Chapter 25

**Unexpected**

The moment Voldemort had fallen to ground unconscious...five had noticed instantly. Even though they were hundreds of feet away...they had realised immediately...as if they had a connection to him...and they set off to aid their master. Slowly they made their way through the maze of corridors and dungeons.

Remus hurried the group along the endless corridors...past unknown doorways and through darkened archways. Finding his way in had seemed so much quicker, than finding his way back out again.

They hadn't taken a wrong turn...he could recognise certain markings on the floors and walls...but the corridors appeared lengthened somehow. Remus shook his head...trying to clear it of all his negative thoughts...positive thoughts would get them out of this...hopefully.

He prayed that they would meet no other enemies on the way out, Remus wasn't sure if the group had it in them to fight off anything else anymore. He glanced behind him and grimaced...they were lagging behind...practically overcome with exhaustion.

"Time is of essence," he heard Snape hiss back to the group. Remus closed his eyes...he was not going to allow Snape get to him now...not until they were out of harm's way. He took a calming breath in and opened his eyes again.

He glanced back again and his eyes met James', and he smiled warmly at him. James returned it half-heartedly...sharing an unsaid promise..._we'll get him later._   
Remus turned back round to the front watching his feet, every footstep echoed off the cavernous walls.

Snape had stopped but Remus was too lost in thoughts about his friends to even think about it. Remus even thought he may have heard Snape call out his name...but again his own thoughts overcame his sense if hearing.

"Sir!" came the desperate cry in Harry's voice. Remus wheeled around eyes wildly searching out Harry's...whatever it was it sounded important.

Harry looked absolutely terrified...frozen to the spot. Remus raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask Harry why he had called out...but the words died in his throat as he felt it.

That unmistakable cold feeling. It swept through him like an icy wind. He turned slowly...they had to be close.

The five dementors swept around the corner soundlessly...obviously sensing a human presence they emitted an unnerving rattling sound. They were mere feet away from Remus and he staggered backwards slightly.

_Happy thought_...he told himself..._Happy thought...any happy thought will do...anything!_

Nothing...he could think of nothing...no happy thoughts.

Of course he had them...he'd defended Harry three years ago with a patronus but now... Well any happy thought he grasped on to was suddenly tainted by bad things happening.

Nymphadora was pregnant with his child - _but now they were in imminent danger._  
He had just seen his best friends again - _and they may not make it out alive and he would lose them again soon anyway._

Remus delved deeper as the dementors focussed on him seeing as he was closer. He'd have to try the spell without a happy thought, maybe something would _pop_ in.

"Expecto patronum!" he waited, absolutely nothing happened. He grunted in frustration.

_Back to happy thoughts_...his vision was going...the voices in his head were screaming out...in fact...no... he could _see_ his worst memories...being bitten by a Greyback was now constantly on replay in his head and his desperately tried to push past and think of anything happy.

His fun with the marauders - _that would never happen again._

Remus blinked furiously trying to see properly, Harry it seemed was down as well.

Every single bad transformation was surging through his mind now, the sound of bones cracking rang through his ears.

He felt his knees connect with the ground, and tears leaked down his cheeks. Then he felt what he needed, Sirius' hand on his shoulder.

The happy thought he needed was the fact the Sirius and James were his best friends, and although they weren't always there with him they were here now. 

"Expecto Patronum!" he bellowed at the approaching dementors.

A bright white light erupted from his wand tip and rushed at the dementors. The dementors separated and backed off slightly, and the white creature bounded back to Remus as he stood up to greet it. Nobody had ever seen Remus' patronus before, anyone would have presumed it would be a wolf...it was logical.

But Remus despised wolves for good reason. His patronus had the form of a creature that was an opposite to a canine wolf...his patronus was a feline...the biggest and most powerful feline around...the tiger.

Remus smiled down and patted the tiger on the head fondly before it vanished. Remus' energy disappeared, as if the disappearance of the tiger had taken his energy with it.

The dementors were reforming and coming back. Sirius steadied Remus as he watched the dementors warily, he didn't think he had anything left for another patronus. He took a deep breath and raised his wand ready to say the incantation again, but Sirius cleared his throat and Remus looked around.

Harry and James now stood side by side looking very determined indeed.  
"Expecto Patronum," they roared in unison.

Two identical white lights shot directly towards the dementors...two stags that charged at the dementors and didn't stop until the they had completely left without a trace.

The entire group breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius let go of Remus and Remus dropped to the ground once again...he just needed a second. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

Harry watched as Remus dropped...what had his old professor seen or felt that weakened him so? His attention turned to Snape who seemed very impatient and was tapping his foot.

"Why couldn't _you_ cast the patronus?" he hissed at Snape.

Snape raised his eyebrows at him, and for a second a glimmer of pain flitted across his eyes.  
"I have no happy thoughts," he answered simply.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted an unknown voice. Harry watched in horror as the deadly green light shot, from the Death Eater's wand who had appeared at the end of the corridor, directly towards Remus. Remus raised his head and his eyes widened as he saw the spell shooting towards him.

The next thing Harry saw was Snape rushing past him and pushing Remus to one side. The green light plunged into Snape's side and he lay cold and lifeless on top Remus.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Mind of a Bully**

Remus stared open-mouthed at Snape.

Snape had done that for him? He'd sacrificed himself for the werewolf that he was convinced had been part of plan to kill him? Was it possible that Snape was good all along, and that they had just been prejudiced towards him the entire time?

"Stupefy," he heard Harry's voice echo and merely raised his head briefly to see the Deatheater go down heavily.

Remus was suddenly all too aware if the fact the Snape was on top of him and that he was dead. His breathing became shallow and rapid and he tried to pull himself from under Snape. Sirius helped his friend up, and stared in disbelief at the body on the floor.

"Sir?" came Hermione's timid voice from the back of the group. Remus looked around quickly and she made her way towards him.

"This...I find helps," she said quietly waving her wand and passing the conjured chocolate to Remus. Remus smiled down at her, and the memory of his first meeting with Harry. He quickly broke the chocolate into nine pieces and passed it round.

Remus pushed the thick chunk of chocolate into his mouth quickly. The effects of dementors wore off quickly but the reality of what lay in front of him did not, and his insides squirmed uncomfortably.

"Right..." he said trying to control his shaking voice, he cleared his throat.  
"We need to get going again...everybody ok? Nymphadora?" he asked looking around for her.

She popped her head up and nodded quickly throwing him an extremely perplexed look. Remus nodded and sidestepped Snape and continued on the way out. It wasn't far now.

The steps through the archway were in sight and Remus controlled the childish urge to run for them. They were still about twenty feet away.

"We're nearly there," he muttered behind him, turning briefly to see the smiles spreading across his friend's faces.

"Don't be so sure," he heard a voice in front of him say. Remus did a double take as Snape stepped around a corner just off to the left of the archway. Remus felt an icy chill run through him.

"Snape?" he said quietly throwing an arm out to stop the others behind him, he was extremely unsure about this. They'd left Snape's body back down the hall, having no way of bringing it back with them without hindering their progress.

"Yes," drawled Snape fingering his wand lightly, his eyes trained on the group in front of him.

"But...but...you died," blurted Moony pushing himself forward to the side of Remus.

Snape merely raised his eyebrows at him, and he took a painfully long time answering the question.

"Did I?," he muttered looking at his wand, before he clicked his fingers.  
"Oh right...you mean Severus Snape from the future died," he finished looking up.

Harry reacted first, this was not their friend and companion...this was Snape the Death Eater.

He thrust his wand at Snape _Levicorpus_ he thought hard. But this Snape was quicker and more cunning than the other.

He waved his wand in complicated twisting motion as the spell shot towards him, finally the spell connected with his wand with an explosive bang.

Lily saw what Snape was doing a second too late and she pulled Tonks down and cast a shield over both of them.

Remus, Moony, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione and James all flew upwards and hung their as if something was holding on to their ankles. Their wands clattered to the ground in the confusion whilst Snape smirked at his actions.

"Whoops," he sneered staring up at the group lazily,  
"Didn't really want to loose those did you,"

Remus glared at him, he didn't think he could hate Snape more.

Snape grinned up at them, whilst they twisted themselves helplessly trying to get down. Snape finally glanced down and his eyes fell on Lily and Tonks still knelt on the floor covered by, what looked like, a translucent blue bubble.

Snape eyes sparkled to life, he looked transported. Remus, with great difficulty, looked underneath and behind himself and suddenly felt quite sick.

"Don't you dare," he breathed heavily, flailing around. Snape chuckled at him mockingly. Snape came to halt directly in front of Remus, and their eyes met.

"Or you'll what?" he hissed. Remus said nothing, he was now starting to feel very unwell and decided that staying still my be a better idea. Snape snorted at him, before moving on through the crowd of heads.

"I thought not," he called back.

He stopped at James, who despite being upside-down looked very pale. He'd never been in such a vulnerable state when Snape was in the vicinity and he really didn't like the look Snape was giving him.

"Potter," he spat. James just took a very deep breath. Snape drew his arm back and punched James hard in the nose. He felt the crunch of bone and cartilage beneath his knuckles and smiled, in a very satisfied way, as James let out an anguished yelp and blood poured from his nose.

"Why you filthy little..."

"Don't you start Black I can punch for as long as I want as long as I have you lot like this." Snape cut across stomping angrily over to Sirius. Sirius remained impassive, preferring to look strong instead of completely threatened.

"You haven't changed at all...you may have become a Death Eater but you still need your opponent to be disabled in some way to get the better of them," Sirius said loudly...he had seen what the others hadn't...Lily and Tonks were getting up and they looked pissed off...he needed to keep Snape talking.

Snape glared at Sirius, he was breathing very hard and he could practically hear the rush of blood in his ears. Punching Sirius at the moment, like he had with James, was very appealing but Sirius was testing him. He held Sirius' gaze for a while thinking, before giving a nonchalant shrug and punching Sirius hard in the face. Sirius cursed under his breath, holding his mouth and nose.

"I don't care," Snape muttered turning around quickly.

"Stupefy!" shouted Tonks pointing her wand at Snape. Snape grinned as he deflected it and flicked his wand throwing her back against the wall.

"Nym," croaked Remus, now feeling increasingly dizzy. She was stirring, she was alive still then.

"Petrifi..." started Lily but was thrown off her feet and she slid back across the floor.

"No no no Miss Evans," jeered Snape steeping close to Lily wagging his finger at her. She looked up at him warily.

"Potter!" James shouted huskily from behind. 

"What was that?" Snape shouted turning round. 

"Her name is Lily Potter," growled James, wiping the blood from his eyes as he squinted at Snape.

Snape raised his eyebrows at James. He glanced back at the girls who were on the floor. _They were boring._

He strode back to his dangling prisoners again. Moony was his target this time. He drew up level with him and gazed into Moony's amber eyes.

"What?" Moony growled impatiently, and he closed his eyes briefly to clear the spots forming in front of his eyes.

"Nothing I was just trying to work out how it feels to be a monster...to feel incapable of being loved," Snape said airily looking over Moony's face as if appraising an antique.

"The monster part is easier...I imagine this..." he prodded a finger into Moony's back and smiled as Moony let out an involuntary gasp. "...still hurts,"

Moony grimaced at him.

"See some wounds heal quicker than others," answered Snape before anybody could question why Moony's back, although healed, still hurt.

"Incapable of being loved though that's got to be hard," mused Snape walking around Moony slowly.

"We're not," came Remus' voice from beside Snape and Snape abruptly turned his attention to him.

Lily seeing this welcome distraction acted quickly. She pushed herself carefully off the floor. She was only half listening to Snape taunt Remus, and she scrabbled towards the semi-conscious Tonks.

"Tonks," he whispered urgently. Tonks opened her eyes slowly and stirred.

"Mmmm," she mumbled.

"Are you ok?...how's..." Lily stopped herself, seeing as Tonks had no idea of her condition. "...your head?" she finished hoping Tonks hadn't noticed her pause.

"Er fine," Tonks replied sitting up properly and rubbing her head slowly.

"We're going to have to work together," whispered Lily nodding towards Snape's back. From what they could see Remus was going to crack any moment so acting quickly would be good.

"Ok," sad Tonks standing up and helping Lily up as well, and she whispered furiously into her ear.

Lily nodded slowly as Tonks pulled away from her they grasped hands, pointing their wands at Snape.  
"Temporalis nullus veneficium," they shouted together.

Two jets of light shot out of their wands and intertwined together swirling towards Snape. He turned around just in time to see the violet spell connect with him and he fell roughly to the ground, all his magic drained temporarily

"Stupefy!" shouted Tonks, stunning Snape just in case.

"Erm..." mumbled Lily staring p at the still suspended people.  
"...anyone know the counter spell?"

"It's liberacorpus, but it's non verbal," muttered Harry quietly with his hand over his eyes...he sounded ready to faint.

"Oh..." Lily said pointing her wand at them and staring hard. Remus felt whatever force had hold of his ankle let go and he fell to the floor. He sat up slowly rubbing his shoulder that he'd landed on.

"Nym," he mumbled standing up and enveloping her in a heartfelt hug. Looking to his right he saw Harry and Hermione locked in a similar embrace.

"Come here you two," sighed Lily standing over James and Sirius who were still holding their noses. They stood up looking sulky.

"Episkey," she muttered pointing her wand at Sirius, who let go of his nose as it fixed itself in place.

"If I had been the right way up he would..."

"Yes I know Sirius," grinned Lily now turning her wand on James and fixing his nose.

The group set off again soon after and James and Sirius were sure to give the unconscious past Snape a swift kick each, contented grins on their faces.


	27. Chapter 27

**Saying Goodbye**

Charlie and Bill had taken to watching the door intently for any sign of it opening. Arthur meanwhile was pacing behind them worriedly, nibbling on his fingernails, and his eyes watched his shoes avidly.

Remus, Tonks, Ron and Hermione had been gone close to five hours now, and needless to say the Weasleys were more than a little panicked.

The door handle twisted and Charlie and Bill started, drawing their wands immediately. Anybody could be coming through that door.

Slowly a very pale Remus Lupin emerged, followed closely by an equally shaken looking Tonks, next Harry and Hermione came holding hands, after them was Ron who beamed brightly at the sight of his brothers and waved. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and went to alert his father who had been more engrossed in his pacing to notice.

"About time," grinned Bill, as Sirius and Moony walked through, followed by James and Lily.

Arthur ran forward and gave Harry a tight hug, who as soon as Arthur had let go was thumped on the back repeatedly by Charlie and Bill. This he could do without, the air being squeezed out of him was bad enough but to then be pummelled was bordering on ridiculous.

Thankfully Remus stepped forward seeing Harry's dislike of the attention he was receiving and pulled Harry away.

"Erm...how are we supposed to get back?" muttered Remus as he led the group quickly through the front yard and gates to a safer spot.

Silence answered him and he suddenly felt very unwell again, getting back had never been discussed.

"I believe I could be of some help," said a familiar voice. Remus spun around and watched open-mouthed as Albus Dumbledore walked calmly across the hillside towards them.

Five minutes later and everybody was seated comfortably in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at them all in turn.

"Ok so first thing's first," he began as he pulled out a piece of parchment from a drawer in his desk.

"I am Dumbledore from James', Lily's, Remus' and Sirius' time...from 1980."

Remus nodded slowly, still not really understanding any more...apparently neither did anybody else...they all wore similar expressions.

Dumbledore smiled again, obviously he'd predicted this would happen.

"I was made aware of the goings-on by myself from the future...he sent Fawkes with a letter to explain. I was already aware of the disappearance of five of my Order members but where they were was a complete mystery, until I wrote to myself." finished Dumbledore looking around again.

Anybody else that had said 'wrote to myself' would have stuttered immeasurably in trying to make it sound normal but from this man...he just said it as if it was normal already.

Remus cleared his throat,  
"How are we going to get back?" he asked slowly, his stomach clenched at these words...he'd loose his friends all over again.

"The same way you came...by timeturner," Dumbledore held one up and passed it to Remus.

"And in response to your next question I will be performing a large obliviation charm on the wizarding world to avoid the future changing,"

Remus swallowed, he'd only thought of that question seconds before. But his clenched stomach had started squirming now, he was going to loose his friends again and they weren't even going to know it had happened.

"Now the sooner you leave the better, the Dumbledore from your time will be waiting for you all," said Dumbledore standing up.

Remus stood up as well, what was he going to say to his friends...he didn't want to outright cry but that's what he felt like doing.

"Harry," Lily murmured standing up and wrapping her arms around her son. Harry mimicked her and rested his head on her shoulder, hot tears streamed down his face.

Lily pushed him back and wiped her eyes hastily, before breaking into a watery smile.

James now stepped up and gave his son a quick hug before putting him at arms length and staring at him.

"I don't want to go," muttered Harry quietly and James shook his head smiling.

"You have to Harry, do you really want to _see_ yourself born?" laughed James.

Harry simply sniffed and looked at his Dad. James' voice took on a more serious tone when he next spoke.

"Listen to me. Your mum and I love you very much...we always will no matter what happens,"

Remus seeing that it was now or never to say his goodbyes heading towards Sirius with a heavy sigh, and his hand outstretched. Sirius smiled at him and grasped his hand before pulling him forwards for a full hug.

Remus stood a bit awkwardly for a second or two before gradually raising his arms to embrace Sirius, and his eyes betrayed him as they filled with tears.

It was a good few minutes after when Sirius pushed Remus back,

"What's the matter?" he asked taking in Remus' unshed tears.

"Nothing," Remus shrugged, causing Sirius to raise his eyebrows in a doubtful expression.

"Well...it's just that I'll...I'll miss you is all," muttered Remus.

Sirius nodded slowly.

"I know, it's not the same for me though. I will miss _you_," he nodded at Remus.  
"But I won't miss _you_," he nodded towards Moony.

Remus choked slightly as he laughed at Sirius' comment, and he broke into a wide grin with his tears now falling freely.

"Come on it's disturbing seeing a wolf cry," grinned Sirius.

Remus smiled him again before wiping his eyes hastily and shaking Sirius' hand.

Harry embraced his father desperately, they clung to each other neither one wanting to let go...both knowing they had to.

Finally Harry broke away grudgingly and through his gentle sobs managed to speak,

"I...hope...I...make...you. proud...Dad,"

Any resolve James had had dissolved at these few words and he took a deep shuddering breath as he fought back his own tears.

"Harry no matter what you do...no matter where your life leads you, you will always make me proud to be your father. You are my only son, my flesh and my blood.  
I know I can't have been there for you all time but I truly wish I had been to see you grow up and protect you like a father should...maybe then you would have had a better life."

Harry swallowed,

"You put my name down for Hogwarts and gave me my magic. _That_ was enough."

James wiped his eyes quickly and smiled sadly at Harry, who returned it.

The unsaid words hung in the air between them..._I love you._

Lily watched as Remus and Sirius parted company and as Remus turned his gaze upon her she already felt herself start welling up.

As Remus drew nearer to her Lily's emotions got the better of her and she sobbed openly and threw herself at Remus wrapping her arms around his neck.

Remus was, once again, momentarily stunned but hurriedly put his arms around Lily to comfort her as she wept against his neck.

"Lily," he murmured, she didn't respond and his heart ached.

"Lily," he whispered more urgently.  
"Come on we'll see each other again,"

Lily pulled away from Remus shakily and in between her anguished sobs she spoke words that shook Remus deeply.

"I...I know that I'm...going to die...at...at some point...between now...and Harry being six...sixteen..."

Lily," started Remus but she shook her hand at him.

"I ...I need to tell you...how...how much I love you...I really...appreciate...everything you've done...for...for me...and I value your friendship greatly...Thank...Thank you,"

Remus stared at Lily for while,

"I love you too Lily, and you are a great friend,"

Lily nodded quickly, as her tears started up again she stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Remus lightly on the cheek.

An already tearful Harry made his way towards his godfather, on seeing that Remus was consoling his mother.

Sirius looked up as Harry neared and smiled warmly and embraced him as Harry's face crumpled with fresh tears.

After a few minutes Harry managed to compose himself enough to speak and he pulled back. Sirius sighed deeply.

"I wish I'd been a better godfather to you Harry," muttered Sirius.

Harry's eyes widened.

"You _have_," he spluttered staring unbelievingly at Sirius.

"You have no idea how much you've helped me in countless ways. You are just like a father to me in the future. If anything it's _me_ who let _you_ down...if I hadn't..."

Sirius shushed him and held Harry's shoulders, meeting his gaze.

"I'm sure I could never replace James, and I'm positive there's nothing you could do to let me down,"

Harry smiled at him, before giving him another hug and nodding quickly.

Remus had now resigned himself to the fact the hugs were the order of the day, and was well prepared when James approached him with his arms open wide.

The two men hugged each other fiercely before patting each other on the backs and pulling apart.

"I know you're going to see me again. The better looking me though. I just want you know that I'm going to miss you so much," said Remus quietly, looking up at James, James smiled at him.

"I'll miss you too, as you are now. Despite the wrinkles and grey hair...you aged really badly you know. But really...I wish you good luck..." he nodded towards Tonks who was sat near Moony. "in _everything_ you do."

Remus smiled warmly and embraced James one last time before making his way towards Tonks.

The last goodbye was the hardest to say, between mother and son.

Harry knew this would be the last time he would see his mother, and he walked over to her purposefully.

Lily couldn't find any words as Harry neared her and she simply opened her arms as she had done not so long ago. 

Harry returned her hug and held her for a long while...time seemed to stand still. Everything Harry wanted to say and felt was put into the hug, and likewise, Lily poured all of her love into it.

Finally they pulled apart,

"My little boy I love you so much," whispered Lily, as she brushed Harry's tears away.

"I know. I love you too mum," gulped Harry and he bowed his head. Lily leant forward and kissed him lightly on the top of the head.

"You will need to get going," murmured Dumbledore from behind his desk. Harry looked up and walked over to Hermione slowly.

Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Moony, Charlie, Bill and Arthur had been congratulating each other on getting out of the dungeon alive whilst the emotional scene had passed between Remus, Harry, Lily, James and Sirius.

Remus, Harry, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Bill and Arthur gathered together as Remus put the thin chain around their necks and spun the tiny timer forwards. Watching as his friends disappeared forever.


	28. Chapter 28

**Back to Reality**

Dumbledore sat at his desk staring intently at the centre of the room. He was awaiting the arrival of the small group of people he had sent back in time to rescue a boy who could effectively save the wizarding world, and it was causing him a great deal of stress.

At the time it had seemed the right thing to do, of course Harry had to be rescued but Dumbledore had not stopped to consider the repercussions of sending Remus back to confront his old friends just to loose them again.

His past self had sent word that Severus Snape from the present time had been killed whilst attempting to get the others to safety, and that he would be sending the body forward at a more convenient time.

Dumbledore sighed heavily a took his glasses off to clean them. He hadn't even known Snape had gone back, he'd never even considered checking. But thinking back he hadn't seen him since he'd sent Remus to Whitby to retrieve Draco. Had Dumbledore really been that blind? Dumbledore swallowed heavily and pushed his glasses back on, and brought abruptly back to reality by the sound of rushing air.

He watched as eight people appeared before him. One look into Remus' eyes told him that it was going to take time for him to get over what he'd been through.

"Welcome back," he murmured.  
"Is everybody alright? Harry?"

Remus nodded stiffly and handed him the timeturner before sinking heavily into a chair. Tonks glanced at her lover quickly before following him and wrapping her arms round him.

"I'm fine Sir," muttered Harry holding on to Hermione tightly, he too held a dead look in his eyes.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"You may all leave we can talk about this tomorrow...I'm sure you would all like to rest before facing reality again."

Harry turned quickly and left dragging Hermione along. Ron and his family each left relatively quickly as well leaving Remus and Tonks with Dumbledore.

"Remus?" urged Dumbledore. Remus didn't respond.

In fact the only response he received was a particularly icy glare from Tonks. Nevertheless Dumbledore persevered, he had a lot of experience with Remus bottling up all his worries and problems and he wasn't about to let him dissolve into a depression again.

"Remus?" he said kindly kneeling down in front of him. Remus looked up at him, his eyes glistening with tears.

"What?" he growled, blinking quickly and shifting his weight slightly.

"What happened?" murmured Dumbledore holding Remus' gaze. Remus cleared his throat and glanced up at Tonks before shrugging gently out of her arms.

"Am I the only one who doesn't get a rest before having to relive it?" he questioned quietly.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Remus I _need_ to know, clearly it has affected you and Harry greatly. I need to know so that I can start to help you two,"

Remus sighed deeply and gulped quickly.

"Is there anyway you can find out without me having to relive it? I don't think I can,"

Dumbledore was silent for a while and Remus spent the time collecting his thoughts together.

"There is one way. It will require legimency and for me to stun you beforehand,"

Remus frowned at him, "Are you sure?" he said, straightening up and wiping his eyes briefly.

"Quite, Nymphadora I will nee your help though,"

Tonks looked at Remus questioningly and on seeing him nod she faced Dumbledore and nodded also.

"On the count of three then," said Dumbledore standing up and walking a few steps away from Remus and turning around.

"One," Remus closed his eyes.

"Two," and he took a deep breath in.

"Three, you'll need to catch his head," and he let the breath out.

"Stupefy!"

Remus slumped backwards, and Tonks caught his head as it lolled backwards violently. She glanced up at Dumbledore worriedly, and he stepped forward.

"He'll be ok. I need you to prop his head up though and open his eyes for me,"

She nodded and stood directly behind Remus resting his head against her stomach and holding his eyes open lightly with her fingers.

Dumbledore knelt before Remus once again, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Legimens," he whispered.

Harry had walked directly to the owlry, Hermione following close behind. He needed somewhere quiet, not necessarily to be alone but just to think.

Finally he reached his destination and dropped down onto one of the window ledges. Hermione hesitated in front of him and he glanced up before gesturing for her to come to him.

She walked forwards and he grasped her waist gently and guided her onto his lap. She settled down and laid her head against his chest.

He sighed deeply and fingered her hair slightly.

"Sirius told me that he didn't think I could let him down," he whispered. Hermione raised her head slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"Pardon?" she said.

"I almost told Sirius about his death and how I felt I'd let him down...but he said he didn't think I could," Harry repeated

"Harry you _know_ he was right, there was nothing you could have done differently," murmured Hermione wiping away the single tear that had leaked from Harry's eyes.

"Are you ok otherwise?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked up at her. He nodded quickly.

"Yeah...yeah I'll be fine...it was nice to be able to say goodbye to them all this time,"

Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against him.

"Hermione," croaked Harry.

"Hmmm," murmured Hermione her head still pressed against his neck.

"I love you,"

Hermione eased herself away from Harry to look at him.

"I love you too," she whispered closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against Harry's.

Five minutes later Dumbledore blinked quickly and stood up slowly.

"Ennervate," he muttered pointing his wand at Remus. Tonks quickly let go of his eyes as he stirred. Gradually he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at Tonks' face. She smiled at him and let go of his head.

"Remus again I apologise to you for what I put you through...all of you...especially you Nymphadora," said Dumbledore quietly as he sat behind his desk.

Remus stood up wearily and sat on Dumbledore's desk.

"You need to tell her Remus," whispered Dumbledore taking care that Tonks not hear.

Remus nodded, and stood up quietly.

He walked silently over to Tonks and gave her a gentle hug, he grasped her hands and guided her towards the far wall.

"What is it Remus?" she asked urgently, sensing the apprehension in him.

"Nymphadora, whilst you were unconscious...do you remember?"

Tonks nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"Well Voldemort found out about...us...and _that_ night," he struggled and stopped briefly to collect himself.

"Remus what is it?" repeated Tonks looking up into Remus' eyes.

"Nymphadora you're pregnant,"

Tonks stood there in a surprised shock and finally her face broke into a beaming smile.

"Is that why you..."

Remus nodded now smiling as well.

"I thought you were being overly protective," muttered Tonks reaching up to kiss Remus.

"Not quite," he murmured, rolling his eyes and kissing her back.


End file.
